


Тони Старк и Перчатка Бесконечности

by JanaStrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaStrange/pseuds/JanaStrange
Summary: Что если Перчатку Бесконечности наденет именно Тони Старк?Это будет непростой квест со множеством испытаний - путешествий во времени и пространстве, на котором ему будет помогать Верховный Маг Земли, выживший на Титане.Что случится с Тони, и что принесет ему Перчатка Бесконечности - спасение или гибель?В конце игры мы увидим, чем завершится его блистательный путь - счастливым финалом, или последней жертвой ради возвращения половины Вселенной.Мы все переживаем за него и знаем только одно - Тони заслуживает счастья, он не может проиграть на этом пути, ведь он всегда побеждает.





	Тони Старк и Перчатка Бесконечности

Тони Старк и Перчатка Бесконечности.

Аннотация 1:  
Что если Перчатку Бесконечности наденет именно Тони Старк?   
Это будет непростой квест со множеством испытаний - путешествий во времени и пространстве, на котором ему будет помогать Верховный Маг Земли, выживший на Титане.   
Что случится с Тони, и что принесет ему Перчатка Бесконечности - спасение или гибель?   
В конце игры мы увидим, чем завершится его блистательный путь - счастливым финалом, или последней жертвой ради возвращения половины Вселенной.   
Мы все переживаем за него и знаем только одно - Тони заслуживает счастья, он не может проиграть на этом пути, ведь он всегда побеждает.  
Аннотация 2:  
Там на планете Титан Стивен не погиб.  
Когда все остальные растворились в воздухе, а Камень Времени оказался утрачен, Стивен Стрэндж получил травму, защищая Тони Старка от осколка.   
Единственным, кто не пострадал, был Тони. Едва отойдя от шока, он подбежал к Магу, который сидел, опираясь о какой-то камень и зажимал рану.   
\- Тебе нужна помощь. 

Содержание:

Глава 1. Выжившие.  
Глава 2. Монстры мертвой планеты.  
Глава 3. Буря.  
Глава 4. Жертва любви.  
Глава 5. Возвращение надежды.  
Глава 6. Свет, что тебя окружает.  
Глава 7. Новая Перчатка Бесконечности.  
Глава 8. Путешествие во времени.  
Глава 9. Тессеракт.  
Глава 10. Камень Разума.  
Глава 11. Камень Силы в Одина чертогах.  
Глава 12. Забвение: встреча с Коллекционером.  
Глава 13. Вормир: Скала Душ.  
Глава 14. Мстители и Перчатка Бесконечности.  
Глава 15. Герой, любимый и спасенный.  
Глава 16. Лучший рассвет.  
Глава 17. Эпилог.

***  
Глава 1.  
Выжившие.

Там на планете Титан Стивен не погиб.  
Когда все остальные растворились в воздухе, а Камень Времени оказался утрачен, Стивен Стрэндж получил травму, защищая Тони Старка от осколка. Глубокий порез расцвел алым пятном у него на груди.   
Единственным, кто не пострадал, был Тони. Едва отойдя от шока, он подбежал к Магу, который сидел, опираясь о какой-то камень и зажимал рану.   
\- Тебе нужна помощь.   
Тони расстегнул рубашку Стивена, уже успевшую пропитаться кровью и как мог заделал глубокую рану нанитами.  
\- Вот так. Теперь ты будешь в порядке.   
\- Тони, послушай меня, нам надо спешить на Землю. Ты там нужен.  
\- Здесь должен быть корабль, мы его отыщем. А если нет, то я соберу его из того, что осталось.  
\- Ты поможешь подняться?  
Тони протянул руку Стивену и помог ему встать.  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Держись Стивен, я тебе помогу. Идем.  
Спустя некоторое время, они миновали разрушенный корабль пришельцев, на котором прилетели, и нашли корабль Стражей Галактики. Милано стоял на пустом пространстве, возле каких-то скал, что скрывало его от обзора с другой стороны.  
\- Останемся пока тут, - сказал Тони.  
\- Да, это неплохая идея.   
\- Мне надо все осмотреть. Возможно, мы сможем подняться на нем в воздух и покинуть Титан.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Мне уже не так больно, если ты об этом.  
\- Я поищу аптечку.  
Тони отправился искать что-то полезное, оставив Стивена в одном из небольших отсеков. Судя по всему, тот который они выбрали принадлежал Звездному Лорду. Там была куча всяких кассет с разной подборкой музыки и инопланетные сувениры с оружием.  
Тони перерыл все что можно, и наконец, нашел аптечку. В ней лежали бинты и всякие бутылочки с таблетками и неизвестными веществами. Хорошо, что на них были понятные картинки, что для чего нужно.  
Тони вернулся к Стивену с коробкой в руках и сел на стул рядом с кроватью.  
\- Я думаю, надо обработать твою рану.  
Он достал бинты и пузырек со специальным обозначением.  
\- Это должно помочь.  
\- Странно, когда о тебе кто-то заботится, - произнес Стивен, когда Тони протирал его рану дезинфицирующим раствором после того, как аккуратно убрал паутину, заставив Стивена поморщиться, - Обычно я всегда сам это делал.  
\- Привыкай. Я тебя здесь не оставлю.   
\- Тони, прости меня, что так получилось. Ранение в мои планы не входило. Это может нас задержать.  
\- Не задержит. Я приступаю к работе немедленно. Тут есть небольшие поломки, которые нужно починить, иначе корабль не взлетит. Корпус сильно поврежден осколками. Но я все исправлю, и мы уберемся из этого проклятого места, я тебе обещаю.  
Тони покопался в аптечке и наконец нашел медицинскую иглу и нитки.  
\- Мне нужно будет зашить твою рану. Сможешь потерпеть? Должно быть не очень больно.  
Стивен кивнул, позволяя Тони приступить к работе.  
Когда иголка коснулась краев раны, Стивен снова поморщился.  
\- Прости.  
\- Ничего, продолжай.   
Тони снова наклонился над раной, и Стивен, чтобы отвлечь свое внимание от иголки, продолжил говорить.  
\- Тони, я знаю ты справишься. Мы оба видели, что здесь произошло, и это так ужасно… но у нас… несмотря на это… есть шанс все вернуть обратно. Ты должен будешь собрать все Камни Бесконечности. Только тебе это под силу. Поэтому нам нужно вернуться как можно скорее. Потому что Танос не остановится на половине населения.  
\- Это я уже понял. Мы его уничтожим, только бы представился шанс, или отправим в такую дыру, из которой он не вылезет.  
\- Будет непросто.  
Тони отложил иголку, рассматривая ровный шов, Стивен выдохнул.  
\- Да, я знаю, что будет непросто, - Тони протер рану раствором и стер остатки крови, - У меня перед глазами все еще образ всех погибших на Титане, особенно Питера. И зачем я это допустил, чтобы он увязался за нами?  
\- Это был его выбор. Он понимал, на что идет. И ты был для него примером, - попробовал утешить маг.  
\- Именно поэтому так больно. Это будто мое проклятие Стивен, пытаться кого-то спасти и тут же терять, будто судьба надо мною смеется, будто все мои усилия впустую. И вместо одного зла появляется другое, а добро, что я пытаюсь делать, оказывается бесполезно.  
Тони закрыл лицо руками, ему хотелось не думать сейчас, но мысли давили на голову красными вспышками.   
Он вздрагивал при каждом образе чьей-то смерти. Он видел их в своей голове все еще так явно, и они не хотели его покидать, как бы он не старался.  
Стивен легко коснулся его плеча:  
\- Постарайся успокоиться. Дыши, Тони, просто дыши. Сейчас все пройдет.  
\- Они все погибли, и это моя вина. Я создал слабые костюмы и из-за этого проиграл.  
Тони коротко всхлипнул и его затрясло.  
\- Нет Тони, ты не мог знать всего.   
\- А должен был.   
\- Мы отомстим. Вот увидишь. Все рано или поздно вернется на свои места, и ты снова увидишь тех, кого любишь, твоих друзей.  
\- Мне бы твою веру.  
\- Ты позволишь мне небольшое вмешательство? Это поможет прояснить мысли.  
Тони кивнул в ответ, потому что выбора особого у него не было. Либо застрять в негативных эмоциях, либо начать работать над их спасением.  
Тони устало улыбнулся, пока Стивен начал легко перебирать его волосы, и вместе с этим куда-то уходили все дурные мысли и кошмары наяву.  
\- Что это, особый энергетический массаж?  
Стивен улыбнулся и продолжил двигать пальцами, поправляя разорванные каналы, что было последствием мощного стресса.  
\- Что-то вроде того, всего понемногу.  
\- Оставь мне немного боли, Стивен. Я не заслуживаю того, что ты делаешь. Мне вовсе не должно быть так тепло и спокойно как сейчас.  
\- Нет должно, Тони, поверь мне.  
\- Хорошо. Раз ты настаиваешь.  
Тони прекратил слабые попытки сопротивляться и прикрыл глаза.  
Было слишком хорошо, чтобы от этого отказаться.  
\- Мы скоро выберемся отсюда. Завтра я буду в порядке и помогу тебе.  
\- Ты так быстро исцеляешься?  
\- Теперь да. У меня осталось немного энергии Камня Времени, но я берегу ее.  
\- И насколько ее хватит?  
\- Я не знаю. Теперь я похож на Ванду. Я владел им так долго, что он изменил меня. Теперь я и сам не всегда понимаю, как мне удаются многие вещи, например, залечивание ран, будто они медленно обращаются вспять.  
\- А как же твои руки?  
\- Не знаю, может и они исцелятся. Просто это было очень давно. Наверное, поэтому все по-прежнему.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты их вылечил.   
\- Спасибо.  
\- Можно мне взглянуть ближе?  
Стивен откинулся на подушки, немного поморщившись от боли.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Тони взял его ладони в свои и изучающе посмотрел на шрамы, которые шли поверху каждого пальца. Руки Стивена немного дрожали.  
\- Я этого не заметил сразу.  
\- Да, потому что обычно я ношу перчатки. Не хочу, чтобы мои враги видели, как мои руки трясутся. Они не должны знать о моей слабости.  
\- Даже если и так, я мог бы помочь тебе, сделать высокотехнологичные протезы. Мои вычислительные мощности это позволяют.  
\- Не все можно заменить технологиями, Тони.  
\- Я знаю. Мои родители погибли, а я не смог их вернуть, даже создав их достоверный образ с помощью виртуальной проекции. Но часть проблемы была решена. Я смог поговорить с ними и отпустить их.   
\- Тони, уже темнеет. Останься сегодня здесь. Я боюсь, как бы мне не стало хуже.  
Стивен был бледен, и судя по капелькам пота на лице, у него поднялась температура.  
Тони почувствовал себя эгоистом, заставляя Стивена прилагать дополнительные усилия, чтобы помочь ему, когда он сам еще не был в порядке.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И спасибо. Ты неплохо зашил мою рану. Было почти не больно.  
\- Не за что. Это я должен тебя благодарить, что убрал этот кошмар у меня из головы. Сейчас е время для переживаний, когда враг еще не побежден.  
\- Кстати Тони, я думаю двери нужно заблокировать. Вдруг здесь кто-нибудь водится. Мы ничего не знаем об этой планете. Но я видел тела каких-то странных существ у скал.  
\- Так и сделаю.  
Тони поднялся и пошел проверять герметичны ли входы.  
\- Что еще за животные? - подумал он и вышел, - Думаю, надо заделать дыры в корпусе прямо сейчас.  
Он активизировал запасную перчатку, что у него еще осталась и забрался на крышу корабля, взяв с собой несколько листов металла для обшивки. Использовав перчатку, он приварил листы к обшивке и уже хотел спускаться, как заметил темную тень, промелькнувшую снизу.  
\- Что за черт? - воскликнул Тони и посмотрел вниз. То, что он увидел, его шокировало. 

***  
Глава 2.  
Монстры мертвой планеты.

Он заметил, что то существо быстро двигалось. Тони разглядел пару метров костяного скелета и длинный хвост, а также огромную пасть твари, похожей на ящерицу. Животное было обтянуто кожей словно не ело уже много недель.  
\- Только ящериц мне тут не хватало. Эй, ожившая окаменелость, пустишь меня обратно? Ой, кажется, у меня здесь проблемы. Иди-ка сюда. Да-да, я к тебе обращаюсь.  
Тони специально приблизился к краю крыши и сделал пару шагов по лестнице корабля.  
Тварь тут же подбежала к нему и попыталась схватить за ноги, но Тони выстрелил из репульсора ей по глазам, и ее откинуло назад. Животное заверещало от боли и попыталось напасть снова, и тогда Тони выпустил еще один заряд в сторону существа. Он стрелял до тех пор, пока оно не сбежало в скалы неподалеку.  
Тони огляделся по сторонам, и не найдя ничего подозрительного, спустился вниз.  
Он закрыл двери изнутри, и взяв немного еды, что нашел на корабле, пошел к Стивену.  
Но тот уже спал. Тони все же разбудил его, легко коснувшись плеча.  
\- Стивен, кажется ты был прав. Эта планета населена.  
Тони пересказал ему то, что случилось, когда он ремонтировал обшивку корабля, поведав об ужасных тварях, населяющих, казалось бы, мертвую планету.  
\- И что мы будем с этим делать? Долго мы так не протянем, - заметил Стивен.  
\- Долго и не нужно. Завтра мы отсюда свалим.  
Но оптимистичному плану Тони не суждено было сбыться. Ремонт затянулся. Тони и Стивен работали днем, а ночью прятались в Милано от монстров-ящериц, которые появлялись на поверхности планеты с наступлением темноты.  
Тони пытался разобраться как управлять кораблем. Он перепрограммировал компьютер Стражей по образу Пятницы, использовав память с диска своего поврежденного костюма.   
\- Мне нужен мой костюм, - говорил он, роясь в обрывках проводов и разных деталях, которые нашел на небольшом складе, но ничего полезного так и не попалось.  
\- Как я тебя понимаю, - сказал Стивен,- Тяжело обходиться без того, что стало твоей частью.  
\- Ну, хотя бы репульсоры остались. Как считаешь, нам стоит разведать местность? Мы не можем сидеть здесь вечно. У нас кончаются запасы. Кажется, днем тут безопасно. Сходим на корабль Небулы, она ведь прилетела отдельно. Я устал здесь сидеть, пока Пятница работает над маршрутом обратно. Непонятно, что за карты они здесь использовали, но есть расхождения с нашими, земными.  
\- Я согласен, давай сходим. Только поищи здесь оружие.  
\- Уже нашел. Но вряд ли оно понадобится сейчас. Может быть ночью нам придется отстреливаться от тварей, ведь их становится все больше с каждым днем, и они скоро сдерут обшивку корабля.   
\- Осторожность не помешает.  
\- Согласен. Ну так идем?  
\- Да, идем.  
Тони и Стивен пару раз сходили на корабль Небулы и взяли оттуда самое необходимое. Воду, припасы и запасные батареи, судя по всему инопланетного происхождения. Тони был от них в восторге.  
\- Ничего, пойдет. Когда прилетим не Землю, я их изучу.  
\- Смотри, что это? - указал вперед Стивен.  
Тони посмотрел в указанном направлении, и ему не понравилось то, что он увидел. На них надвигалось красно-оранжевое облако пыли.  
\- Идем быстрее. Здесь ведь бывают песчаные бури?   
\- Я уже ничему не удивляюсь. С каждым днем все хуже. Надеюсь, мы переживем эту ночь.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что да.  
\- Только если сделаю, что должен.   
\- Что ты задумал? - спросил Тони.  
\- Я не могу об этом говорить. Пока не могу.

***  
Глава 3.  
Буря.

Стивен и Тони едва успели добежать до корабля Стражей, как их накрыл сильный ветер, принося тучи красноватого песка. Это длилось несколько часов подряд. Когда песчаная буря закончилась, стало совсем темно.  
\- Все почти готово. Завершаю последние проверки, - сказал компьютерный голос Пятницы.  
И в этот момент что-то ударило в обшивку.  
\- Это они, - сказал Стивен одними губами, и на его лице отразился ужас, - Я не хотел это делать, но должен. Нас спасет только Железный Человек. Где твой костюм?  
\- Он сломан, - ответил Тони.  
\- Где он?  
\- Вон там, лежит в том ящике.  
Стивен подошел туда, куда указал Тони и достал сборочный модуль нано-костюма, который раньше вставлялся в корпус реактора. Его избороздило множество трещин.  
\- Я починю его. Это как раз тот самый момент для остаточной магии.  
\- Ты еще слишком слаб, ты не можешь.  
\- Но единственное, что спасет сейчас Милано. Видел бы ты тех тварей снаружи.  
\- Наверное, скоро увижу, спасибо что предупредил.  
Тони с удивлением смотрел, как Стивен творит Магию Камня Времени без него самого, обращая вспять все повреждения.  
Это давалось ему нелегко. Но трещины медленно затягивались, возвращались утраченные элементы, и вскоре модуль был цел.  
Стивен устало осел на пол, у него из носа лилась густая кровь.  
\- Возможно это последнее, что я сделал.   
\- Как ты? - спросил Тони.  
\- Не буду врать, что хорошо. Скажем так, это больно, но не самое худшее что я испытывал в жизни. А теперь иди, задай им, иначе мы никогда отсюда не улетим. Лучше тебе не опускаться близко к земле даже в костюме.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Просто поверь.  
Тони взял починенную деталь и вставил в центр реактора. Затем нажал на центр, активирую процесс сборки костюма.  
Броня красиво развернулась из центра, по пути на него одеваясь.   
\- Mark 50 снова в строю, - сказал он, - Спасибо, Стивен.  
\- Не за что, а теперь иди.  
\- Дядюшка Сэм идет, ублюдки, - произнес Тони и вышел за дверь, которая сразу за ним закрылась. Тони передал часть управления кораблем Стивену, и он изнутри попросил дверь закрыться.   
То, что открылось взору Тони было ужасно похоже на монстров Читаури, только меньше размером, но и эти твари могли стать большой проблемой для такого корабля как Милано. В эту ночь на Титане их собралось особенно много, Тони насчитал около ста штук.  
\- Это немного больше, чем я рассчитывал.  
Тони набрал высоту и принялся в них стрелять. Для него было открытием, что некоторые из монстров взлетели вслед за ним и теперь его преследуют.  
\- Ого. Вот этого я не ожидал. Ну же идите сюда, кто хочет горяченького.  
Эти создания сами убивали себя, попадая под выстрелы, они были готовы умереть, лишь бы добраться до своей добычи.  
Минут через десять пустынная равнина и скалы были завалены трупами монстров.   
Голос Пятницы объявил, что все системы готовы и они могут выходить в открытый космос.  
\- Наконец-то, - произнес Тони.   
\- Сэр, должна предупредить вас, что на горизонте еще одна стая существ.  
\- Все. Валим отсюда. Включай двигатели на полную.  
Тони быстро вернулся в корабль и сел в кресло пилота. Стивен расположился рядом с ним. Он выглядел плохо, но зато был жив. Заклинание отняло у него слишком много сил.  
Тони поднял Милано над красной пыльной планетой и направил его по курсу к Земле, включив автопилот.   
\- Они нас не догонят, - сказал Тони, когда Милано вышел за пределы атмосферы Титана в открытый космос.  
Они были еще достаточно далеко от Земли, летели в космической пустоте. Тони гнал корабль Стражей как мог, но скорости явно не хватало.  
\- Мы летим слишком медленно, - проговорил Тони про себя.  
\- Используйте анулаксные батареи, сэр.  
\- Пятница, что же ты раньше молчала.  
\- Вы не спрашивали.  
\- Если я чего-то не спрашиваю, это не значит, что оно мне не нужно.  
\- Я стараюсь предвосхищать ваши потребности, - ответил искусственный интеллект.  
\- Дело не только в моих потребностях. Стивен все еще ранен, и ему нужна помощь.  
Тони достал дополнительные батареи из ящика, где они хранились и установил их в специальное отделение в корабле, и повернулся к Стивену.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я в порядке, правда Тони. Я лишь беспокоюсь о том, что мне предстоит сделать.  
Стивен был бледен и его пальцы вцеплялись в подлокотники кресла, будто не находя себе места.  
\- Я… прости меня, Тони.  
\- За что? Что ты должен сделать?  
\- Я не могу пока сказать.   
\- Что бы это не было, я тебя верю, - сказал Тони.  
Тони не стал продолжать выпытывать, ведь если бы он узнал о плане Стивена, линии вероятностей могли нарушить свой ход, а будущее могло измениться в худшую сторону.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил маг и устало улыбнулся. Кажется, починка костюма забрала у него последние силы.   
Лететь было еще долго, и Стивен заснул беспокойным болезненным сном.  
"Я ничего не видел в своем будущем до того момента," - подумал он.  
Его мучили мысли, что все закончится вот так, но он заранее настроился на такой исход. Потому что мир был важнее, чем его судьба или личное счастье.   
"Я больше никогда тебя не увижу, Тони, мне так жаль. Прости, что я тебе не сказал. Но сказать тебе об этом, значит причинить боль. А я этого не хочу."

***  
Глава 4.  
Жертва любви.

Уже на подлете к солнечной системе, Тони увидел множество кораблей пришельцев патрулирующих пространство около Земли.  
\- Это случайно не корабль Таноса вон там? Пятница, что скажешь?  
\- Нет сэр, но они явно его подчиненные.  
\- Что будем делать?  
\- Я бы рекомендовала вам воспользоваться корабельным оружием.  
\- Нет, это плохая идея, - сказал Стивен, - Так мы проиграем, их слишком много.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь делать?  
\- Я предлагаю открыть портал отсюда на Землю.  
-Ты что планируешь перенести весь корабль?  
\- Нет. Это было бы самоубийство. Может быть это самоубийство даже сейчас, но у нас нет выбора.   
\- Пятница, когда мы войдем в зону поражения?  
\- Через несколько минут.  
\- Хорошо. Дай нам время. Стреляй в любые корабли пришельцев, если они приблизятся или откроют огонь.  
Тони еще не верил словам, которые услышал от Стивена.  
-Ты уверен, что справишься?  
\- Не знаю. Я никогда не открывал порталы в таком состоянии.  
Стивен выглядел собранным и сосредоточенным. Тони никогда его таким не видел.  
\- Я предлагаю выйти в космос в костюме, - сделал еще одну попытку Старк. Он хотел отговорить Стивена от этой дурацкой идеи с порталом, но понял, что бесполезно.  
\- Нет, Тони. Мощности твоего реактора не хватит, он уже садится.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я знаю и все.   
\- Да, ты прав. Осталось тридцать процентов. Они меня разделают как букашку в консервной банке. Но я прикончу столько инопланетных тварей, сколько смогу, пока ты открываешь портал.  
\- Да и еще, Милано придется пожертвовать. Нужно подлететь максимально близко. Выполняй мои указания в точности.  
\- Но Стивен…  
\- И не спорь.  
Тони поднялся с места и подошел к Стивену.  
\- Что если я не могу не думать о том, что с тобой будет? Стоит в моей жизни появиться другу, как я его лишаюсь, - Тони уже не мог сдерживать слова, которые сами рвались наружу, предчувствуя, что со Стивеном, возможно, случится что-то нехорошее. Беспокоящее ощущение будущей потери не покидало его.  
"Нет, только не снова… Только не ты."  
\- Это ради тебя, Тони, и ради всех жителей Земли. Создай свою Перчатку Бесконечности, собери все Камни. Начни с Камня Времени, Тессеракта и Камня Разума. Для этого тебе понадобится путешествие в прошлое. Так ты сможешь собрать все другие. Действуй быстро. Танос сразу все поймет. Тебе нужно составить план.  
\- Почему ты говоришь мне это только сейчас?  
"У нас могло бы быть время."  
На лице Стивена застыла решимость, предчувствие будущей боли и что-то еще - неуловимое и прекрасное.   
\- Прощай, Тони.  
До Тони начала доходить вся серьезность ситуации, в которой они оба оказались вдалеке от Земли - Стивен хотел пожертвовать собой ради него.   
Тони, зная, что это бесполезно, попробовал удержать Стивена словами, - Нет. Не надо. Не делай этого.  
Он коснулся его рук, будто собираясь удержать.  
\- Так нужно, Тони. Только так мы сможем победить. Я - всего лишь маленькая часть плана.  
Стивен одел Двойное Кольцо и прикрыл глаза сосредотачиваясь, чтобы открыть портал.  
\- Я так и не сказал тебе, стой… Стивен. Прошу… Я ведь… люблю тебя…  
Глаза Тони наполнились слезами, болью и всем тем, что он не смел высказать на протяжении всего того времени, что они пробыли вместе на Титане, который невероятно их сблизил. И теперь, когда Стивен собрался принести себя в жертву, уйти в никуда ради него одного, всего лишь ради какой-то призрачной надежды на их победу в далеком будущем, он понял, что не сможет его отпустить. Он жалел только об одном - что слишком мало времени провел рядом с этим удивительным человеком.  
Тони коснулся грубых шрамов на руках Стивена. Их пальцы на мгновение переплелись.  
\- Я знаю, я чувствую тоже самое, - прошептал Стивен в губы Тони.  
Его светлые глаза встретились с глазами Тони, топя в своей нежности, боли, с которой он на ты, ведь ему не впервой умирать, он умирал уже тысячу раз ради других. Что изменит этот раз, кроме того, что полностью разобьет ему сердце, впервые и навсегда, на тысячи осколков, которые уже никогда не сойдутся вместе, ведь он разлетится на алмазную крошку, затмив на мгновение солнечный свет, а после наступит долгожданная пустота и забвение. Но он должен отпустить его, пусть он и полюбил кого-то впервые в жизни, пусть этот кто-то стоит сейчас перед ним с умирающей надеждой и слезами во взгляде, пусть его сердце сейчас так же, как и его разрывается от боли, от невысказанной, невыразимой любви.  
"Это жертва только для тебя. Чтобы ты мог жить, вернуться и спасти мир."  
\- Не уходи, - прошептал Тони в слабой попытке его удержать.  
Тони коснулся губ Стивена своими сначала нерешительно, а потом более страстно, зная, что прикасается к нему в первый и последний раз, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, и Стивен ответил ему тем же.  
Корабль открыл огонь по пришельцам, но они оба этого не слышали. В этот краткий миг в пустоте космоса, они обрели и потеряли друг друга. Два сердца разбились на тысячи хрустальных осколков.  
Стивен открыл портал на Землю за спиной Тони и вытолкнул его наружу. Сам он выпал из него следом. В этот момент откат от заклинания настиг его, лишив сознания. Возможно, это был последний момент его жизни, самый яркий и прекрасный, ведь рядом с ним был Тони. Тот, чья любовь была так же сильна, как и его собственная. В конце концов, умирать на руках у любимого лучше, чем в полном одиночестве.  
Стивен сделал свой выбор, не зная к чему он в итоге приведет, не зная, откроются ли его глаза еще раз, чтобы увидеть единственного, ради кого он готов отдать свою жизнь и пожертвовать всем.

***  
Глава 5.  
Возвращение надежды.

"Почему, почему он так сделал?"- думал Тони, глядя на Стивена, распростертого на полу на верхнем этаже башни Мстителей. Он был без сознания.   
\- Ну же, не бросай меня, ты мне нужен, - Тони обхватил Стивена за руку, еще теплую. Он видел, как из губ Стивена вытекает тонкая струйка крови.   
"Другого варианта не было,"- промелькнули в голове слова мага.   
\- Ты специально мне не говорил, знал, что я не допущу этого. Починил мой костюм, когда самому нужна была помощь. Потратил последние силы, чтобы открыть портал. Ну кто тебя просил геройствовать? Ну почему это происходит именно со мной! Я не могу тебя потерять. Пожалуйста… Стивен.   
Тони так и сидел рядом на коленях и держал бесчувственное тело Стивена и сжимая его руки, словно боясь их отпустить.   
Наконец, Тони смог, вернее попытался успокоиться. Это был единственный способ помочь Стивену.   
\- Все будет хорошо, мы справимся. Пятница, - обратился Тони к ИИ, - Мне нужен Брюс. Готовь медицинский отсек. Стивен ранен, быстрее.   
\- Хорошо Тони, что мне передать?   
\- Полное истощение магических сил.   
Где-то далеко Тони услышал, как приближается помощь.   
Вскоре Стивена перенесли в медицинский отсек.   
Тони не отходил от него ни на минуту.   
Брюс делал что мог, но ничего не получалось, и показатели Стивена падали с каждой минутой. Тони попросил Брюса позвонить Вонгу.   
Брюс набрал номер и быстро объяснил ему произошедшее. За то время, пока Тони и Стивен отсутствовали, Брюс успел подружиться с Вонгом.  
Вонг был ошеломлен новостью, что Стивен вернулся, и что он жив.   
\- Я буду через минуту, соберу все, что нужно, - сказал Вонг и положил трубку.  
Судя по голосу, библиотекарь был очень взволнован.  
\- Брюс, я должен ему помочь, - сказал Тони, - Он сделал это ради меня. Во второй раз. Он сказал - так мы победим. Я не знаю, почему он это сделал.   
\- Тони, мы должны ему верить, чтобы он не делал. Это были его слова, - Брюс сжал плечо друга, пытаясь утешить.   
Тони пытался дышать и не показать, как ему на самом деле больно и страшно. Это чувство было похоже на то, когда он влетел в инопланетный портал над Нью-Йорком зная, что никогда больше не увидит Пеппер. Теперь же он думал только о Стивене.  
Нет, этого не могло произойти после того, что они вместе пережили. Стивен не мог умереть. Не мог бросить его сражаться в одиночку.  
Тони остался рядом со Стивеном, вежливо попросив оставить его одного.   
\- Я тебя верну, чего бы это ни стоило. Не уходи, прошу, - не переставал повторять он, - Я ведь только сейчас понял... как важно было сказать тебе... что ты значишь для меня.  
Тони осторожно коснулся губ Стивена и почувствовал вкус запекшейся крови.  
У него было лишь мгновение наедине с любимым.   
Тони отстранился, когда услышал, а потом увидел, как около лаборатории рядом с мастерской появились остальные Мстители, те кто остался в живых после щелчка Таноса.   
Это были Тор, Черная Вдова, и Вонг, который только что открыл портал в коридоре и спешил в сторону медицинского отсека рядом с Брюсом.   
\- Идем Вонг, ты должен посмотреть, нам нужна помощь мага, - сказал Брюс.   
Вонг кивнул Старку, не тратя времени на нормальное приветствие, и сел рядом со Стивеном, когда Тони уступил ему место.  
Маг взял Стивена за руку и сосредоточился.  
\- Он не умер, но близок к тому, его сердце почти не бьется.   
\- Значит есть возможность его вернуть? - спросил Тони, у которого в душе шла настоящая буря, но он мастерски этого не показывал.  
\- Я не знаю. У души должен быть значимый повод вернуться. Он пережил сильную боль, и не знаю, что может заставить его остаться в этом теле. У таких заклинаний всегда есть последствия. Сейчас он находится в астральном измерении. Но связь с телом слабеет.   
\- Сделай хоть что-нибудь.   
\- Я попробую.   
Вонг достал из своей целительской сумки какой-то предмет.   
\- Это амулет силы, - пояснил он, - Такой делают некоторые маги на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Он просил меня его сохранить.   
Вонг застегнул амулет на шее Стивена, аккуратно продев цепочку.  
\- Здесь - отделенная частица его души. Она должна привлечь остальную душу. Мы должны ждать. Это должно помочь.   
Тони почувствовал, как обжигающий страх, связавший узлом его сердце немного отпускает.   
\- Вонг, а ты не мог бы отправиться в астрал и просто привести его?   
\- Мог бы, но он меня не послушает. Ты ведь знаешь, какой он упрямый если что-то решил. Поэтому это сделаешь ты.   
\- Почему?   
\- Я чувствую, вы связаны. И сделаешь прямо сейчас.   
\- Что?  
Тони не ожидал этого. Вонг коснулся лба Тони, и тот почувствовал, что вылетает из тела.   
\- Где это я? - подумал Тони и стал оглядываться по сторонам.   
Первое мгновение он растерялся, впервые оказавшись вне тела, но вспомнив слова Вонга, успокоился. Надо было действовать и действовать немедленно. Волноваться он будет потом.   
\- Стивен, - выкрикнул Тони в пустоту, и его закружил энергетический вихрь, потянув в сторону. Вскоре Тони оказался в каком-то красивом парке и увидел удаляющуюся фигуру Стивена в Плаще, который был с ним даже здесь. Маг шел по дорожке, уходя все дальше. Впереди сквозь листву показался яркий солнечный свет.   
\- Стивен, стой, подожди! - выкрикнул Тони.  
Тони побежал за ним следом, и Стивен оглянулся.   
\- Я не должен.   
Лицо Стивена было в крови, а глаза сияли нечеловеческим светом. На его лице отразились мучение, нежность и сострадание, когда он увидел Тони.   
\- Прошу тебя. Останься. Пойдем со мной, - Тони схватил его за руку и повернул к себе, - Тебе не следовало так делать. Я того не стою.   
\- Это не только ради тебя, Тони. Так вы победите его. Спасете мир. У вас мало времени.   
\- Стивен, пожалуйста, я не смогу, если ты уйдешь. Я не могу спасать мир без тебя.   
Тони обнял его, уткнувшись ему в грудь.   
\- Только не ты. Я... я так люблю тебя.   
Стивен посмотрел в лицо Тони и улыбнулся.   
\- Я это знал. Думал, так будет лучше, если я промолчу. Думал, так тебе будет легче меня отпустить. Никто бы не выжил после такого.   
Стивен обнял Тони в ответ.   
\- Ты выживешь, я тебе обещаю. Так что не смей умирать, слышишь. Я все брошу, если ты не пойдешь со мной.   
\- Тони, нет.   
\- Ты меня слышал. Я люблю тебя и никому не отдам.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Прости меня.   
\- Идем, Стивен, прошу.   
Тони потянул его в сторону тела, представив образ нужного места, мысленно поблагодарив свои занятия по йоге.   
Через несколько секунд, Тони открыл глаза и увидел на мониторе, что сердце Стивена снова бьется нормально.   
\- Кажется, у меня получилось, - произнес Тони.   
\- Я в тебе и не сомневался, - сказал Вонг, - Но ему нужны силы. Намного больше, чем может дать амулет. Поэтому я отправлюсь в Камар-Тадж за помощью.   
\- Хорошо, Вонг, иди. Спасибо.  
Вонг поднялся, и открыв портал, прошел через него. Тони увидел мельком помещение библиотеки Камар-Таджа, заставленное старинными книгами.   
\- Нужны силы... Есть здесь еще маги кроме Вонга?   
\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь? - спросил Брюс.   
\- Нет, так разговор с самим собой.   
\- Может Тор подойдет? - предложил Брюс, - Я могу пойти позвать его. Я быстро.   
\- Спасибо, Брюс.   
Доктор Беннер вышел в коридор и позвал Тора. Через минуту они оба зашли в помещение.   
\- Я думаю, ты можешь помочь, - сказал Брюс, идя рядом с Богом Грома.  
\- Что мне нужно сделать? - спросил Тор.   
\- Его амулет истощается. Ему нужны силы. Вонг отправился в Камар-Тадж, но я чувствую, что он там ничего не найдет, - продолжил объяснять Брюс.   
\- И вы хотите, чтобы я ему помог?   
\- Именно, - сказал Тони. - Он спас мне жизнь, а может быть не только мне, но и всей Вселенной и теперь умирает. В последний момент он сказал мне, что нам нужно делать. Я перед ним в долгу, нет не так, все мы. К тому же, без него ничего не получится в дальнейшем.   
\- Хорошо. Но не знаю, смогу ли. Исцеляющая магия немного не мое. В этом больше разбирался мой брат Локи, - сказал Тор и лицо его помрачнело, когда он вспомнил о погибшем брате.   
\- Если кто-то и сможет, то только ты, хотя бы просто попытайся, - сказал Тони, - Больше мне просить некого.   
\- Ладно, я согласен. Попробую. С одним условием.   
\- Каким?   
\- Когда ты в последний раз спал? - спросил Тор Тони.  
\- Не помню, - честно признался тот.  
\- Ты должен отдохнуть. А я пока поработаю.   
\- Иди, Тони, - сказал Брюс, буквально выталкивая Тони к выходу, - Я о нем позабочусь, не переживай.  
Тони кивнул и вышел. Он очень устал. Этот день был тяжелым. За него он сразился с монстрами на Титане, пронесся через всю Галактику на космическом корабле Стражей, встретился с пришельцами в космосе, потерял любимого, и снова его обрел.  
Он бы хотел просто остаться друзьями, но те чувства, которые Стивен заставлял его испытывать на той забытой планете, были невероятно смущающими, но в то же время приятными, и Тони совсем потерялся в них. То, что делал с ним Стивен, выходило за рамки любых границ, он будто прикоснулся к его душе так глубоко, как никто никогда не касался, прикоснулся, чтобы они оба осознали собственное родство, то, что они похожи, будто они созданы друг для друга, словно они были половинками единого целого. Как такое возможно? Это не важно.   
"Я ни с кем не чувствовал себя таким счастливым."  
Выйдя, Тони пошел по коридору в стону мастерской. Нужно было срочно поспать. Он совершенно вымотался.  
Неожиданно рядом появилась Наташа.   
Тони не сразу заметил шпионку, которая как ему казалось, умела становиться невидимой, сливаясь со стенами.  
\- Тони... Как ты? - спросила она.   
\- Боже, Нат... Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Я... Лучше не спрашивай... Я пойду...  
\- Стив просил передать... Ему жаль.   
\- Кэп жив?  
\- Да.  
\- Я все понимаю. Я рад. Он не заслуживал... раствориться со всеми. Но как прежде уже не будет.   
\- Мы - семья, Тони. Что бы кто ни сделал... Не забывай.   
\- Знаю... Но от этого не легче.   
Извини, я так устал... Поговорим позже.  
\- Хорошо, Тони, иди.  
Наташа развернулась и подошла к Брюсу, который только что вышел из медицинского отсека. Они обнялись.  
Тони не стал задерживаться, чтобы послушать, о чем говорят друзья, хоть и успел соскучиться по ним всем. Даже по Стиву, хоть и не хотел себе в этом признаваться. На Титане он думал, что никогда больше их не увидит, никого из них.  
Тони зашел в мастерскую и закрыл за собой дверь. Он добрался до дивана и укрывшись пледом, свернулся, подтянув к себе колени и обхватив их руками.  
Это положение его успокаивало, ему вспомнилось, как Стивен однажды его обнял после того, как на Титане ему приснился кошмар. О чем-то большем он тогда не смел и мечтать, будучи уже влюблен в мага, но боялся рассказать о своих чувствах.  
Тони не переставал думать о Стивене, даже когда начал проваливаться в сон. Он думал только о нем, пытаясь его удержать хотя бы своими мыслями. Удержать его здесь, на Земле и в собственном сердце.   
Много раз повторяя "я люблю тебя," чувствуя, как разгорается огонь внутри, до тех самых пор, пока не уснул.   
Его беспокойный сон перемежался видами открытого космоса с кошмарами о событиях на Титане. Он будто все видел заново.   
Также Тони видел Стивена, который уводил его оттуда и говорил ему, что не надо смотреть в прошлое, а устремляться только в будущее, потому что только в будущем есть надежда, и она может осуществиться, только если ради нее действовать, а не поддаваться переживаниям, бесконечно себя изматывая.   
\- Я пытаюсь показать тебе новый путь, путь к новому рассвету. И я не брошу тебя, только ты должен верить в свои силы. Будь сильным, Тони, и никогда не сдавайся, не оглядывайся назад, иначе проиграешь. 

*** 

Тони, проснувшись через несколько часов, почувствовал себя немного лучше и сразу отправился проведать Стивена.   
Тор все еще был там.   
\- Как он? - спросил Тони.   
\- Уже лучше. Скоро очнется, я думаю. Еще пара сеансов, и будет как новенький, - ответил Бог Грома, поднимаясь и уступая ему место.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Тони, - Что бы я делал если бы не ты с Вонгом.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста.   
Когда Тони ненадолго отлучался от Стивена, он узнал о тех событиях, что произошли в Ваканде и по всему миру. Половина жителей Земли растворилась из-за Камня Времени не в тех руках. Но Стивен говорил Тони, что Танос соберет все Камни в любом случае, и Тони ему верил. Он верил, что вместе они смогут победить и преодолеть все. Он должен только дождаться, когда Стивен к нему вернется. 

***

(В недавнем прошлом, встречая восход на далекой планете, Танос в полной мере почувствовал расплату за содеянное. Его рука была повреждена после использования силы шести Камней Бесконечности сразу. И даже если бы он захотел уничтожить вторую половину Вселенной, чтобы создать собственную, в угоду таинственной Госпоже Смерти, в которую он был влюблен, у него бы это не получилось.)

***  
Глава 6.  
Свет, что тебя окружает.

\- Пятница, создай модель Перчатки Бесконечности, мы сделаем ее копию, - попросил Старк свой ИИ стоя у компьютера.   
В воздухе появилась достоверная голографическая копия.  
\- Спасибо. Кажется, у нас нет такого материала, какой нам необходим. Ты не могла бы позвать Тора, если конечно он может отойти от Стивена? Думаю, он может с этим помочь.  
Через несколько минут Тор зашел в мастерскую Тони.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? - спросил его Бог Грома.  
\- Да, ты не мог бы сказать из чего сделана Перчатка Бесконечности? Я планирую создать ее копию, но у меня возникли трудности с материалом.  
\- Зачем? Ведь все Камни у Таноса.   
\- Пока что да. Но скоро они будут у нас.  
\- Она сделана из богоподобного материала Уру. Моя секира сделана из него также. Тебе повезло. Когда я улетал с Нидавеллира - Космической Кузницы, то захватил с собой немного. Но нужны особые условия, чтобы все получилось.  
\- Ты сможешь помочь с этим?  
\- Да, думаю да. Но раньше такие вещи делали только гномы. Нужна такая мощность, которую может дать только ядро звезды.  
\- Ясно. Придется снова переоборудовать мастерскую. Мне не впервой. Когда я создавал новый элемент для реактора, я не предусмотрел некоторые вещи. Многое вокруг было разрушено. Но это не важно. Когда сделаем Перчатку, у нас за этим еще один ход.  
\- Какой?  
\- Нужно отправиться в прошлое.   
\- Старк, ты не видишь проблемы в том, что другие тебе не поверят и не отдадут Камни, даже если ты сможешь это сделать?  
\- Нет. Я покажу им что будет, если этого не сделать. У меня есть запись всех событий в реальном времени.  
\- С Локи могут возникнуть проблемы.  
\- Его можно будет спасти в будущем, если переписать прошлое. Узнав о том, что с ним сделает его бывший союзник, он мне поверит.  
\- Я помогу тебе чем смогу, Человек из Железа.  
\- Спасибо, Тор.   
\- Пойду к Стивену.  
\- Подожди, возьми телефон.  
Тони протянул ему сотовый.  
\- Зачем?  
\- На всякий случай. Молитв я не знаю, чтобы тебя вызвать.  
\- Ладно, - улыбнулся Тор, принимая подарок, - Зови, как буду нужен.  
Когда Тор ушел, Тони принялся дорабатывать модель Перчатки Бесконечности. Самая главная проблема была в том, что ее надо было уменьшить, а так же как-то усилить нано-броню, чтобы можно было ей пользоваться без последствий.  
Тони провозился всю ночь, и наутро у него залегли темные круги под глазами, а еще ему хотелось навестить Стивена, очень хотелось.  
Тони поднялся с места только когда форма была готова. Осталось попросить Тора принести нужный материал и помочь с отливкой.   
Но самое сложное предстояло впереди - путешествие в прошлое. Тони совершенно не представлял, как он может это осуществить без помощи со стороны. Подобная перспектива вызывала в душе гения чувство волнения, причастности к чему-то тайному и мистическому. Он совершенно не представлял, как сможет встретиться с Мстителями из прошлого, или даже с самим собой. Не повредит ли подобное путешествие их будущему?  
Оставалось только верить тому, что говорит Стивен, ведь у Верховного Мага уже был опыт в подобных вещах. Фактически, Стивен был их единственным шансом на победу, и Тони это понимал и надеялся, что с ним все будет хорошо, и он поправится в ближайшее время, чтобы они могли приступить к своей миссии по спасению Вселенной и возвращению половины заключенных в Камне Души.  
\- Спокойно, Тони, - успокаивал себя Старк, - Всего то и надо, что отправиться в прошлое и собрать все Камни как можно быстрее, затем вернуться и обратить их действие вспять.  
Тони сделал крепкий кофе, так как планировал сегодня не спать и все время посвятить работе. Было уже раннее утро, и он отправился к Стивену.   
Маг должен был скоро прийти в себя, как обещал Вонг, который вернулся из Камар-Таджа с какими-то волшебными травами и артефактами, призванными ускорить его выздоровление.

***

Когда Тони зашел в больничный отсек, Стивен еще спал.   
Пока его не было, Тор несколько раз перезаряжал магический амулет Стрэнджа, но сейчас Тора не было рядом. Видимо, Бог Грома устал, и решил выйти отдохнуть на несколько минут.  
Вонг рядом что-то делал, водя над Стивеном жезлом из прозрачного кварца.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Старк подходя к Вонгу.  
\- Восстанавливаю энергетические каналы.  
\- Ясно. Я не очень понимаю, что это такое.   
\- Могу показать.  
Вонг сделал замысловатый жест рукой и вокруг спящего Стивена появился кокон, пронизанный светящимися прожилками будто венами, испускающими серебристый свет.   
Вонг поднес кварц, который теперь тоже светился гораздо сильнее к одному выжженному каналу возле головы Стивена. Канал постепенно восстановился и запульсировал энергией.  
Тони восхищенно смотрел на непередаваемое сияние, окружающее Стивена до тех пор, пока видение не погасло.  
\- Теперь ты видишь, не все можно объяснить. Но мы - Маги так живем, и это часть нашего мира.  
\- Мне было бы полезно иметь такой навык.  
На самом деле Тони этого хотелось только ради того, чтобы видеть какой прекрасный свет окружает Стивена. Он хотел уловить каждую частицу, каждую деталь его великолепия, и ничего не упустить, хотел бы бесконечно к нему прикасаться, он чувствовал, что нуждается в нем, что Стивен необходим ему, и что без него он просто не сможет, если со Стивеном что-то случится.  
\- Ну все моя работа завершена, - сказал Вонг, - Он проснется с минуту на минуту.  
\- С ним все будет хорошо?  
\- Со временем.   
\- У нас сейчас нет времени. Без него ничего не выйдет.  
\- Раз так, то Камар-Тадж заплатит его цену.  
\- Что это значит? - спросил Тони, не совсем понимая.  
\- Это значит, что каждый из нас отдаст часть своих сил ради него. И мы сделаем это любой ценой, лишь бы помочь залечить вред, нанесенный Таносом Вселенной.  
\- Все дело в том, что мне нужно отправиться в прошлое за Камнем Пространства. А магией времени владеет только Стивен.   
\- Камень Времени изменил Стивена. Теперь он может пользоваться такой магией без помощи самого артефакта. Мы отдадим ему часть сил служителей Камар-Таджа, чтобы он отправил тебя в прошлое, но совсем недалеко.  
\- Зачем тогда он отдал Камень Времени Таносу?  
\- У времени много развилок и причинно-следственных связей. Возможно, у него были веские причины на это. В любом случае, я ему верю.  
\- Можно я побуду с ним,- попросил Тони.  
\- Да, конечно. Все будет в порядке. Передай ему, чтобы он не колдовал хотя бы одни сутки.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Вонг. Как мне тебя найти если понадобишься?  
\- Звоните, никаких пока порталов.  
\- Ладно.  
Вонг поднялся, и надев Двойное Кольцо, наколдовал портал.  
\- Все когда-нибудь наладится. Не сдавайтесь. Камар-Тадж в вас верит.  
Вонг произнес эти слова и шагнул в портал.  
\- Я не сдамся, обещаю, - прошептал Тони в пустоту, когда оранжевые искры портала осели в воздухе.  
Тони сел рядом со Стивеном. Он смотрел на его бледное лицо и будто застывшие черты, сквозь которые все еще проглядывала пережитая недавно боль.  
Тони помнил этот момент так ясно, будто он навсегда впечатался в его память - Стивен оседающий в его руках - из носа, ушей, глаз и рта чародея бежит кровь, а тело сотрясают судороги, а после он теряет сознание. В тот момент Тони почувствовал обжигающий страх, он думал, что его потеряет, потеряет того, кого успел полюбить, того, кого мгновение назад целовал, зная, чем это закончится. И краткий миг блаженства превратился в боль и страх, наполнился ужасом, боль Стивена стала его собственной болью. Как много в жизни Тони было подобных моментов, когда счастье вдруг превращалось во что-то противоположное. Но этот был самым ужасным из них.  
Тони постарался сосредоточиться на чертах Стивена, заставляя себя глубоко дышать, чтобы его воспоминания не смогли захватить его снова и превратиться в приступ паники.  
Тони подумал о том, что увидел пару минут назад, когда Стивена со всех сторон окружили светящиеся нити, подобно ореолу или солнечной дымке. Его лицо было красивым, но этот свет делал его еще более преображенным и привлекательным. Тони представил, что он снова это видит. Его воображение всегда было таким ярким, что Тони мог представить все, что угодно, так, будто оно реально находится прямо перед ним, хотя это был скорее побочный эффект его гениальности.  
Тони залюбовался Стивеном и протянул руку к его щеке легко прикоснувшись к любимому.  
Веки Стивена затрепетали, он почувствовал прикосновение, и медленно открыл глаза.  
\- Тони, - прошептал Стивен.  
\- Ты очнулся, я так боялся, что ты покинешь меня.  
\- Я не видел этого момента.  
\- Я знаю. Тор и Вонг помогли мне тебя вытащить.  
\- Значит что-то изменилось в прошлом.  
\- Стивен, если я отправлюсь в прошлое, то ты все забудешь, что происходило с нами?  
\- Нет, не забуду. Я ведь Маг Времени и моя память устроена нелинейно.  
\- А я ничего не забуду?  
\- Нет, ты нет, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты помнил. Поэтому мы отправимся вместе. Все остальное не важно.  
Голос Стивена был тихим и хриплым.  
\- Но не сегодня. Тебе нужен отдых на пару дней. Поэтому ты переберешься ко мне.   
\- Я согласен, но что подумают остальные?  
\- Меня не волнует. Я так решил.   
Стивен попытался приподняться, но это плохо у него получалось, и Тони помог ему сесть подложив подушку.  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо, что помог мне вернуться.  
\- Я бы не смог продолжать без тебя. Ты мне нужен.  
\- Именно поэтому я не хотел тебе говорить. Чтобы ты не думал обо мне после.  
\- Не говори так. Это слишком жестоко, чтобы быть правдой.  
\- Когда речь идет о спасении Вселенной, приходится забывать свои чувства, потому что мир на нас не заканчивается. Согласись, если бы это было не так, ты бы не влетел в тот портал вместе с бомбой. О чем ты думал в тот момент?  
-Я думал о том, что никогда больше не увижу Пеппер. А потом через некоторое время мы расстались.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мы слишком разные. Ее пугали мои костюмы, и она хотела, чтобы я стал не тем, кем являюсь, бросил это все. Я же хотел только одного - нового полета.   
\- И ты выбрал это.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты ее еще любишь.  
\- Это так, но тебя люблю больше. Особенно после того, как осознал, что мог тебя потерять навсегда, едва лишь впервые тебя коснувшись.  
\- Ты меня не потеряешь, больше нет. 

***

Когда Стивену стало лучше, Тони помог ему перебраться в свою комнату таким образом, чтобы их никто не увидел. Все же они пришли к выводу, что пока лучше никому не говорить о том, что они вместе.  
Тони заставил его лечь на кровать, а сам сел рядом.  
\- Думаю, тебе пока нужен отдых.  
\- Мне правда уже лучше.  
\- Позволь мне о тебе позаботиться. Вонг просил тебя не колдовать в течение хотя бы одного дня. Он предупредил о последствиях.  
\- Хорошо. Завтра я буду полностью в порядке.  
\- Не стоит спешить.  
\- Нет стоит, Тони. У нас правда мало времени. Я знаю, что и когда надо делать.   
\- Вонг отправился в Камар-Тадж просить помощи у мастеров, чтобы ты смог отправить меня в прошлое без Камня. Он сказал, что Камень Времени изменил тебя.   
\- Мы должны отправиться вместе. Я думаю, что смогу. Боюсь, плата будет высока.  
\- Это не важно, потому что у нас просто нет выбора. Я давно хотел спросить - почему ты отдал Камень Времени Таносу?  
\- Если бы я его не отдал, он все равно бы его отобрал. Но тогда, в порыве гнева, он бы уничтожил большую часть Вселенной. Время - странная штука. Иногда даже незначительная деталь меняет все. Я только жалею о том моменте, когда заставил тебя подумать, что твоя жизнь спасена ценой миллионов. Но на то была причина.  
-Теперь я понимаю и верю в то, что ты делаешь. Я верю тебе, Стивен. Я верю тебе абсолютно и навсегда.  
Тони немного помолчал, а потом вдруг спросил. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя:  
\- Тебе было больно, когда мы поцеловались впервые?  
\- Не сразу. Это уже было после, когда я открыл портал, после того, как я вытолкнул тебя из него.   
\- Прости. Я отвлек тебя.  
\- Нет, дело не в тебе, Тони. Так мне было даже легче. Расплата за такую магию всегда наступает потом.  
\- В чем же она проявляется?  
\- Может быть позже я тебе объясню.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Я видел, как ты страдаешь. И это делает больно мне.  
\- Но мы ведь так устроены. Нас ничто не изменит. Ты будешь летать в своем костюме и бороться с плохими парнями, а я зарабатывать себе приступы мигрени и новые шрамы от мистического оружия. Таков наш удел. И если не мы, то кто тогда защитит Землю?  
\- Я просто хотел поддержать. Все то время, что ты спал, мне отчаянно хотелось тебя увидеть, прикоснуться к тебе, увидеть твой свет.  
-Ты что-то увидел, пока я был без сознания?  
\- Я видел свет, что тебя окружает, видел, какой ты на самом деле, - Тони наклонился к Стивену и легко коснулся губ, - Я не могу это забыть.  
\- Я думал, что навсегда лишился тебя, - сказал Стивен ему в губы, - Я думал… боже, Тони, ты сводишь меня с ума.  
Стивен подался вперед, замыкая объятия вокруг Тони, склонившегося над ним, и позволяя тому вести в поцелуе. Это было нежно страстно и больно из-за страха потерять, что еще не отпускал их обоих, и хотелось еще бесконечно прикасаться друг к другу, сплетаясь все сильнее отчаянно нуждаясь в дыхании другого, очередном люблю сквозь несдержанные стоны нежности.  
Тони забрался руками под рубашку Стивена, проводя по животу и перемещаясь на спину, целуя шею волшебника.  
\- Тони не останавливайся, - простонал Стивен, чувствуя сильные руки у себя на спине.  
Оба уже были достаточно возбуждены.  
\- Нам нельзя. Тебе нужен отдых, прости, - сказал Тони отстранившись, - Но я тоже этого хочу. Мы попробуем позже.  
\- Можно все делать медленно.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, но сегодня я буду любить тебя только губами и руками.  
\- Так даже интересней.  
Они снова сплелись в объятиях, которые стали плотнее.  
Тони вовлек Стивена в новый глубокий и чувственный поцелуй, давая почувствовать, что бы он сделал с ним, если бы они зашли немного дальше. Стивен горел и таял от прикосновений опытных рук Тони, который, казалось бы, ничего особенного не делал, но каждое его прикосновение было незабываемым, сводящим с у ума до слов "хочу" и "пожалуйста," произнесенных в обход рассудка, в которых были и желание отступить и отдаться одновременно, потому что эта пытка желанием была невыносима.  
Тони ласкал Стивена с несвойственной ему бережностью, стремясь таким образом выразить настоящие чувства, что к нему испытывал.  
Они заснули, прижимаясь друг к другу под одним одеялом, Стивен уже уставший от ласк ввиду своей слабости, а Тони потому что не спал нормально долгое время.  
Сейчас они были вместе. Но их счастье родилось из глубокого отчаяния и потери, поэтому оно было для них особенно ценным, тем что следовало беречь больше всего.

***

Когда наступило утро, и Стивен проснулся и открыл глаза, то увидел рядом с собой темные глаза Тони, который разглядывал его во сне.  
\- И давно ты за мной наблюдаешь?  
\- Не могу налюбоваться, прости.  
Стивен протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица Тони, и тот опустил веки от удовольствия. Перехватив ладонь Стивена с уродливыми шрамами, он покрыл ее множеством поцелуев.  
\- Все в тебе прекрасно, даже твои шрамы, я буду любить и их тоже. Я мечтаю о том, чтобы твои ладони ко мне прикасались.  
Руки Стивена привычно дрожали, но он все же улыбнулся и покрылся легким румянцем, вспоминая события прошедшей ночи.  
\- Мы бы не встретились, если бы этого не произошло.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я чувствую, что силы возвращаются.  
\- Позавтракаем?  
\- Да, было бы здорово.  
\- Мы с самого Титана не ели ничего нормального.  
\- Да, еда из пакетиков ужасная.  
\- Пятница, не сообразишь нам чего-нибудь на завтрак,- обратился Тони к Искусственному Интеллекту.  
\- Выполняю, сэр.  
\- Ты никогда не готовишь сам?  
\- Могу ради тебя приготовить свои любимые овощи.  
\- Ты перешел на здоровое питание?  
\- Ну знаешь, я многое пересмотрел, пока был в космосе. На волосок от гибели приходит сильное желание изменить свой образ жизни.  
\- Ты знал, что почти все маги - вегетарианцы?  
\- Серьезно? Нет, не знал.  
\- В Камар-Тадже мы ели одни фрукты и овощи.  
\- Отлично. Мы с Пятницей это учтем.  
Через некоторое время в комнату въехал поднос с завтраком для Стивена, состоящий из овощей и фруктов и тушеная брокколи для Тони.  
\- Бросай пить кофе литрами,- сказал Стивен, когда увидел, что Тони наливает себе вторую чашку черного напитка.  
\- Почему?  
\- Это вредно. Посадишь себе сердце.  
\- Ты об этом? - Тони похлопал себя по груди, где располагался светящийся нано-реактор.  
\- Не переводи все в шутку. Я серьезно.  
\- Это лучшая моя черта.  
\- Я заметил. Поэтому ты мне так сильно нравишься.  
\- Сочту как комплимент.  
Старк улыбнулся и поставил чашку на стол, допив остатки кофе.  
\- Сэр, у меня срочное сообщение, - прозвучал компьютерный голос Пятницы, - Материал для отливки доставлен в вашу мастерскую. Переоборудование почти завершено.  
\- Сейчас спустимся, - ответил Тони.  
\- Ты решил создать свою Перчатку? - спросил Стивен немного удивленно.  
\- Ты ведь и так все знаешь.  
\- Нет не все. Я видел тебя в ней, и кажется, она была меньше.  
\- Могу показать прототип уже сейчас. И да, ты прав.  
Тони нажал на кнопку на браслете.  
\- Пятница, выведи проекцию.  
Над ладонью Тони тут же загорелся голубоватый образ уменьшенной модели Перчатки Бесконечности.  
\- Я оставил структуру прежней. Единственное, что изменилось - это размер. Но надо подумать, куда девать излишек энергии при ее использовании.  
\- Да, с этим я думаю, могу помочь, отвести ее избыток в сторону.  
\- Стивен я готов это сделать. Но…  
\- Что?  
\- Вдруг настал мой черед просить прощения и прощаться?  
\- Не говори так, я этого не допущу.  
\- Мы не властны над этим выбором, Стивен. Помнишь, ты сам мне говорил, что жертвовать собой ради мира, не смотря на весь эгоизм во всем остальном, наша суть.  
\- Да, примерно это я и имел в виду. Но ты не обязан верить всему, что я говорю.  
\- Вселенная будет жить. Но если хочешь, мы можем уйти вместе.  
\- Нет. Мы справимся с этим.  
\- Мне бы твою веру, Стивен.  
\- Это не вера.   
\- А что же?  
\- Я люблю тебя. Но скорее всего, ты прав. Это будет наша общая жертва.  
\- Мы слишком многое брали у этого мира. Пришло время платить по счету. Я не готов жить ценой жизни половины Вселенной.  
\- Все в конечном итоге с этим миром будет хорошо.  
\- Так идем и сделаем это. Ты готов?   
\- Теперь - да.  
\- Идем в мастерскую.

***  
Глава 7.  
Новая Перчатка Бесконечности.

Когда они спускались в лифте вниз в мастерскую, Тони посмотрел на свое запястье и нажал на сенсоры на новом браслете. На его второй руке было такое же украшение. Ничто не выдавало его особенные качества. Стивен увидел, как браслет на мгновение превратился в перчатку с репульсором, а после тут же вернулся на место, превратившись в глянцевую полоску металла красно-серебряного цвета. Весь процесс занял какие-то секунды.   
\- Не знал, что твой браслет такое умеет, - восхищенно произнес Стивен, глядя на Тони.  
Тони улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Знаешь, браслет не только то, что ты видишь.  
\- Есть что-то, чего я не знаю? И вообще, когда ты успел?   
\- Вчера я вшил себе под кожу небольшой микро-компьютер. Теперь моя броня найдет меня везде, где бы я ни был, если я ее об этом попрошу.  
Тони закатал рукав рубашки и снял полоску кожи имитирующую настоящую. Под ней был виден небольшой не затянувшийся шрам.   
\- Надо же, я не заметил. Это впечатляет.   
\- Ну, мы были очень заняты.  
Тони приблизился к Стивену и легко поцеловал его в шею, втягивая губами кожу и прижимаясь к нему. Руки Тони сжали его бедра.   
\- Тони, боже мой, что ты делаешь? Не здесь.   
\- Я бы не то заставил тебя испытывать.  
Тони оставил еще один поцелуй на коже Стивена, - Наверное, это лифт так на меня влияет. Или ты.   
\- Не время.  
\- Я знаю. Но я дорожу каждой секундой проведенной с тобой.  
Когда лифт остановился, Тони отстранился от Стивена, как будто ничего не было.  
Они вышли из лифта и оказались сразу в мастерской.   
\- Мне понадобится небольшая помощь. Ты будешь следить за процессом и контролировать его.  
Тони указал на какую-то трубу, занимающую почти все помещение.  
У противоположной стены стояла форма для отливки. Над ней располагался кусок металла.   
\- Сегодня из звездного материала Уру мы создадим Перчатку Бесконечности.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе хватит мощности?  
\- Уверен. Если сфокусировать энергию в тонкий луч, то это даст нужную температуру. Я изменил и усилил некоторые параметры мастерской специально для этого.  
Тони включил устройство, которое Стивен про себя назвал трубой, потому что не знал, как эта штука правильно называется, и из него вырвался тонкий луч энергии соприкасаясь с материалом над формой.   
\- Итак. Будем плавить его по частям.  
Прошло немного времени и "труба" опасно загудела, но Тони просто стоял рядом и смотрел. На нем были очки, похожие на гогглы, другие он дал Стивену, чтобы яркий свет рядом с формой для выплавки не повредил его зрение.  
Но даже через пару минут ничего не произошло.   
\- Кажется, температура все же недостаточна, - прокомментировал Тони.  
\- Я не думаю. Перчатка ведь создавалась в особенном месте. Может нужно именно оно? - спросил Стивен.   
\- Точно. Я знаю, что нам делать. Нам нужен Тор. Он ведь был там. На Нидавеллире, когда создавал новую Гром-Секиру.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Он же Бог Грома. Подумай сам. Наверняка, он сможет создать нужную частоту, которой нам так не хватает.  
Тони полез в карман за телефоном и набрал номер. Ему не сразу ответили.   
\- Тор, привет. Ты нам нужен в мастерской. У нас проблема с Перчаткой.   
\- Вот как? Уже иду.   
\- Отлично. И возьми Секиру.  
Тони нажал отбой и убрал телефон.  
Тор явился через несколько минут и зашел в мастерскую.  
Выглядел он немного заспанным. Видимо, звонок Тони поднял его с постели. В последнее время Тор почти не спал из-за того, что помогал с выздоровлением Стивена.   
\- Итак, вам нужна моя помощь. Я весь к вашим услугам.   
\- Извини, что разбудил, - сказал Тони, - Но дело очень важное.  
\- Я понимаю, Тони. Чем я могу помочь?   
\- Мы думаем, что звездному материалу нужна особая энергия Нидавеллира, чтобы он начал поддаваться плавке, - сказал Стивен, обращаясь к Богу Грома.  
\- Да, в этом что-то есть. Что требуется от меня?   
\- Просто жахни своими молниями вон по той железке над формой, когда я включу устройство, - просто объяснил Тони.  
Тони подошел к Тору и немного его повернул.  
\- Стой вот здесь, иначе тебя заденет лучом. Хорошо?   
\- Как скажешь.  
Тони вернулся обратно на свое место.  
\- На самом деле я волнуюсь. Оно может снести весь Нью-Йорк если взорвется. Тор, будь предельно осторожен и ничего лишнего не задень.   
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Мы в тебя верим, Тор. Не подведи нас, - сказал Стивен.   
\- Один, два, три, - сказал Тони снова включил устройство дернув за рычаг и направляя с его помощью луч энергии.  
Тор вскинул руку, призывая силу молний в Гром-Секиру, а затем направил их на звездный материал над формой для выплавки. В месте соприкосновения луча и молний материал начал плавиться медленно, каплями стекая в форму.   
\- Кажется, это будет долго, - через пять минут сказал Тони удерживающий рычаг. На его лбу появились капельки пота.  
Материал Уру расплавился едва ли на несколько грамм.   
\- Тор, как ты, не устал? - спросил Стивен.  
\- Я в порядке.   
\- Он даже не вспотел. Стивен, не подержишь рычаг?   
\- Извини. Не могу. Мои руки не такие сильные как твои.   
\- Не извиняйся. Все в порядке, мне надо пересмотреть конструкцию, чтобы не держать ничего самому. Моя ошибка.  
Через десять минут Тор тоже почувствовал, что устает.   
\- Может сделаем перерыв? - спросил Стивен, глядя на обоих.  
\- А это не повредит? - спросил Тони Тора.  
\- Нет. Вырубай. Вернемся чуть позже. Даже боги могут уставать. Ух, давно я не испытывал подобного, Человек из Железа.  
На лбу Тора выступили капельки пота, и он уперся ладонями в коленные чашечки, переводя дыхание так, как если бы пробежал марафон.  
Тони опустил рычаг устройства и выдохнул, - Это тяжелее, чем я думал. Она высосет все наши силы, прежде, чем мы сделаем хотя бы ее маленькую часть.   
\- Особенно мои, - сказал Тор, опираясь на стену.  
\- Давайте делать подходы по пять минут, - предложил Стивен.  
\- Напоминает битву с ледяными великанами, - сказал Тор.  
\- Ничего, мы справимся. У нас есть шанс всех спасти. Мы должны постараться. Тони, Тор, просто сделайте это. Дальше будет уже не так сложно. Я обещаю, - произнес Стивен, пытаясь утешить Тони и Тора, которые уже готовы были опустить руки, почти не видя результата своей упорной работы. Стивен сказал им неправду. Но что еще он мог сделать, ведь на кону были судьбы миллиардов.  
Тони, Стивен и Тор сели на диван в углу мастерской чтобы передохнуть.   
\- План такой, - сказал Тони, - Мы отправимся в прошлое и заберем оттуда Камень Времени, затем с его помощью добудем Тессеракт. Так мы сможем отправиться за другими Камнями Бесконечности, манипулируя временем и перемещаясь в пространстве на огромные расстояния.   
\- Так же легко будет забрать Камень Разума, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Да, но сначала его надо будет вынуть из Вижна.  
\- Необязательно. Где он был до того?   
\- У Гидры.  
\- Если мы попадем туда, то это будет сделать проще.  
\- Нет, Стивен, тогда исчезнет Вижн. Мы найдем его позднее, когда он будет здесь после событий в Шотландии и вынем Камень сами. Я изучил Вакандский метод и понял, что смогу сделать это без чьей-либо помощи, кроме разве что Брюса.   
\- Следующий будет Камень Реальности. Мы найдем Стражей и отправимся к Коллекционеру, - продолжил его мысль Стивен.   
\- Как вы добудете Камень Души? - спросил Тор.  
\- Он находился на Вормире. Мы отправимся туда с кем-нибудь из Стражей. Это будет самое сложное. Для того, чтобы получить его, нужна жертва. Танос убил Гамору, чтобы Камень явил ему свое присутствие.   
\- Я буду должен убить того, кого люблю?  
\- Да.  
\- Но я не смогу это сделать, - Тони незаметно сжал руку Стивена, - Только монстр способен на такое.  
\- Ты не монстр, Тони. Просто так надо.   
\- Я уверен, мы придумаем что нибудь-другое.  
\- Может быть, - не особо веря своим словам, откликнулся Стивен.  
\- Камень Времени поможет все вернуть назад, когда Камень Души будет у тебя.  
При этих словах Стивена, Тони снова почувствовал страх, медленно заползающий в сердце как змея, и начинающий его душить. Им овладело дурное предчувствие, будто все, что он испытал, пройдя со Стивеном через портал на краю Солнечной Системы, возвращается назад, будто это какой-то закольцованный чертов круг событий, и он снова может потерять Стивена, только уже навсегда, и уже ничто этого не изменит.   
\- Пожалуйста, не говори так. Еще раз я этого не вынесу. Мне не нравится этот ужасный план.   
\- Но другого у нас нет. Надо смириться, Тони. Надо принять судьбу. Я буду с тобой до самого конца. Но мы должны сделать все, чтобы мир мог продолжать жить. Пусть даже, это и будет конец нашего пути. Но не для других, не для тех, кого мы сможем вернуть.   
\- Я не хочу всего этого для тебя.   
\- Тони, не думай пока об этом. Мы не можем отказаться от нашего плана. У нас нет возможности отступить. Но в любом случае, мы все выясним, что происходит на Вормире. Может быть, дело в чем-то еще.   
\- Я слышал, что Камень Души был у какого-то монстра. Может быть, это в нем все дело, а не в самом Камне? - задумчиво проговорил Тор.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил Стивен.  
\- Хеймдалл поведал мне, пока еще видел своим вездесущим оком, легенду о Шести Камнях Бесконечности. Вам уже все известно кроме этой части. Он сказал, что последний его хозяин - монстр с красным лицом в виде черепа, темный изгнанник с Земли, живущий в уединении, потому что ничто живое не может жить рядом с ним. Это он кормил Камень душами, я уверен. Возможно, жертва тут не причем. Он как-то извратил сущность Камня, единожды коснувшись его.   
\- Почему он так поступал? - спросил Тони в ужасе от услышанного.  
\- Потому что в нем не осталось ничего человеческого, - ответил Тор, заканчивая свою историю.  
\- Тони, почему бы тебе не попросить свой костюм поработать за тебя? - вдруг предложил Стивен.  
\- Это отличная идея. Что ж, так и поступим, - сказал Тони поднимаясь, - Тор ты уже отдохнул?   
\- Да, пожалуй. Давай продолжим работу. 

***

Они сделали еще несколько десятков подходов. И наконец, вторая Перчатка Бесконечности была отлита.   
\- Мне пришлют миллионный счет за электричество, - сказал Тони, - Тор, я должен поблагодарить тебя. Ты не представляешь, как я признателен. Без тебя, мы бы не смогли создать Перчатку. Поэтому ты - лучший из Мстителей.   
\- Не стоит, правда, - Тор широко улыбнулся той похвале, что услышал из уст Железного Человека, - Я сделал то, что должен был. Но не могу сказать, что было легко. Сделайте то, что нужно, соберите все Камни, Спасите Вселенную любой ценой, и тогда мой труд будет не напрасен.   
\- Спасибо Тор, - сказал Стивен, - Без тебя это было бы невозможно, и мы благодарны тебе. Я и Тони отправимся, как только я восстановлю свою магию.   
\- Удачи.  
Тор хлопнул Стивена по плечу и улыбнулся.  
\- Я пожалуй отдохну, - сказал он, - Это отняло слишком много сил. Ты ведь не возражаешь? Глаза слипаются.   
\- Нет конечно. Оставайся сколько будет нужно, - сказал Тони, ведь Тор был одним из немногих, кому он доверял полностью, чтобы позволить остаться в своей мастерской, куда в основном, имели доступ только самые преданные и дорогие ему люди, а Тор был одним из них.  
Тор отправился в сторону диванчика и через несколько секунд уже спал. 

***

Тони и Стивен поднялись обратно наверх в комнату Тони и остались одни.  
\- Я никогда, никогда не сделаю этого, - сказал Тони, беспорядочно ходя по просторному помещению, - Я никогда не откажусь от тебя даже ради всей Вселенной. Я не смогу жить в мире, где тебя нет. Без тебя он будет пустым, потеряет смысл.   
\- Как и мой без тебя, Тони.  
\- Скажи, что мне делать с тем, что я узнал?  
\- Тони, что если у нас совсем нет выбора? Я научу тебя пользоваться Камнями, и ты сможешь меня вернуть.   
\- Нет, это не вариант. Я не буду этого делать и все.   
\- Хорошо. Давай пока не будем об этом. Будем действовать по ситуации. Пока ты просто узнал, что так может быть, и я хочу, чтобы ты был готов ко всему, даже убить меня если потребуется.   
\- Но я к этому не готов. Почему я должен это делать? Почему должен смотреть, как ты умираешь жертвуя собой? Почему я не могу сделать это сам? Ради тебя. Стивен?   
\- Потому что я делал это бесчисленное множество раз - в Темном измерении, когда на Землю пришел Дормамму. Я знаю, каково это - умирать снова и снова. И я не хочу, чтобы это коснулось тебя.   
\- Но я не хочу тебя потерять.  
-Так всегда бывает. Мы никогда ни к чему не готовы. Но такова жизнь. Не надо сдаваться.   
\- Ты прав. Но ведь я… так люблю тебя  
В глазах Тони заблестели слезы.   
\- Иди сюда.  
Стивен обнял его и сказал со всей нежностью, на которую был способен:  
\- Ты самое лучшее, что со мной случалось, Тони Старк. И я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. 

***

Фактически Тони, Стивен и Тор работали почти весь день и даже обедали в мастерской. Все это время Стивен посвятил магической тренировке, и ему удалось создать несколько слабых щитов, несмотря на то, что Тони его отговаривал. Необходимые сутки, о которых говорил Вонг, конечно еще не прошли, но Стивен упорно настаивал на своем, и Тони сдался.  
Стивен стоял неподалеку, наблюдая за работой Тони и Тора, иногда помогая им советами, которые сильно облегчали работу. Но в основном, он просто медитировал, стараясь как можно скорее восстановить свои силы, которые могли понадобиться в будущем.  
Когда, наконец, работа была завершена, Тони оставил новую Перчатку Бесконечности остывать в специальной форме. Тор остался в мастерской и сразу же уснул на диванчике в углу. Они работали больше суток почти без перерыва. Причем, все это время, Тор создавал молнии, помогая поддерживать нужную температуру плавления материала.  
Он и Стивен поднялись наверх Башни Старка в апартаменты Тони, где он чаще всего находился, если не работал в мастерской над очередным изобретением.  
Едва зайдя, Стивен почти сразу отправился в ванную.  
\- Наверное, я слишком рано начал тренироваться.  
Его выворачивало наизнанку как какого-то новичка от простейших заклинаний.  
Тони неслышно подошел сзади и придержал его.  
\- Так вот о каких последствиях ты говорил, тебе следовало послушать Вонга и меня.  
\- Прости. Я еще слишком слаб.   
\- Ты не виноват, и я не сержусь.  
\- Знаю. Это еще не самое худшее.   
\- Я уже видел, что хуже. Ты поступил как герой. Спас нас обоих.  
Стивен сел прямо на полу и вытер рот салфеткой.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты на это смотрел.  
\- Ничего страшного. Как ты, в порядке? - спросил Тони, помогая ему подняться.   
\- Да уже лучше. Спасибо.   
\- Идем.   
Тони, поддерживая Стивена, будто боялся, что он упадет сейчас в обморок, вывел его из ванной и посадил на диван. Стивен и правда был очень бледен.   
\- Ну зачем было себя так загонять?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Это допустимо, когда дело касается меня, но не тебя.   
\- Я бы сказал тебе то же самое.  
\- Как же мы похожи, -Тони улыбнулся, -Я сделаю тебе зеленый чай как ты любишь.  
\- Да, было бы неплохо. Это всегда помогает.  
Тони отошел к кухне у дальней стены и принялся разогревать воду и греметь чашками.   
\- Впервые вижу, чтобы ты сам что-то готовил.  
\- Это особенный случай. Не хочу, чтобы для тебя готовили роботы. Иногда вложить душу во что-то своими руками - самое лучшее, что можно сделать для близких.   
\- Спасибо тебе, Тони.  
\- Я быстро учусь. Ты говорил, что не все можно заменить техникой. Я думаю, отчасти ты прав.  
Тони подошел к Стивену и дал ему в руки большую чашку, предусмотрительно налитую только до половины. Свою он поставил на столик рядом.  
Стивен аккуратно взял чашку, но его руки дрожали и Тони придержал их.   
\- Все никак не привыкну, - сказал Тони, ласково проводя по пальцам Стивена подушечками больших пальцев, - Не сочти чем-то обидным, но мне нравятся твои шрамы.  
\- Правда? Почему?   
Он отпил из чашки и зажмурился от удовольствия. Тони отпил из своей и ответил немного подумав:   
\- Нет, дело не только в руках. Мы могли бы изучить шрамы друг друга. Они отражают нашу суть. То, что мы делаем для чего-то или вопреки и чем за это платим.  
\- Мне нравится твой ход мысли Тони.  
\- Кто-то считает их уродством, а я вижу красоту.  
Когда Стивен поставил чашку, Тони взял его руки в свои.   
Он ласково прикасался к каждому шраму на пальцах Стивена и целовал их легко касаясь губами.  
Дыхание Стивена прервалось, а его губы сами собой приоткрылись.  
Тони коснулся его щеки ладонью и посмотрел на Стивена с непривычной серьезностью, за которой читалась ломкость его чувств и скрытая уязвимость. Те чувства, что все еще не умолкали в его душе.  
Его темные, похожие на омуты, глаза встретились со светлыми, светящимися как звезды в кристальной глубине, глазами Стивена.   
\- Я бы весь хотел быть в твоих руках, испещренных этими шрамами, чтобы они дарили мне твою нежность. Мы так долго откладывали этот момент. Позволь по-настоящему к тебе прикоснуться. Я не говорил тебе, что они прекрасны, но теперь говорю.  
И Стивен позволил ему это, сам подавшись навстречу. Все внутри него трепетало. Тони целовал его, готовый утонуть в этом удивительном волшебнике, затеряться в нем полностью, он, казалось бы, впервые испытал желание отдаться, впустить другого на непривычную глубину, позволить этим прекрасным раненым рукам коснуться своего сердца и касаться в ответ, шептать признания в любви, сплетаясь губами, руками, всем своим существом, чтобы совсем раствориться друг в друге в этой немыслимой нежности и красоте.  
\- Я чувствую то же самое, - шептал Стивен Тони, помогая ему освободиться от одежды, и его руки касались его кожи и реактора в центре груди.   
Когда Тони оказался без одежды, Стивен увидел, что все его тело, так же как и его, покрыто старыми и новыми шрамами и не до конца зажившими следами ожогов.  
\- Ты самое прекрасное, что у меня есть. Ты и твои шрамы. Я бы хотел поцеловать каждый из них.  
Стивен подтолкнул Тони на кровать, и они оба позволили себе забыть обо всем остальном мире хотя бы на эту ночь.  
Тони чувствовал, будто заново открывает способность полностью доверять и отдаваться другому человеку, он этого хотел, он хотел, чтобы этот волшебник окончательно свел его с ума своими прикосновениями. Все длилось так медленно и томительно, что Тони таял от его губ и рук повсюду.   
\- Ты и твои руки, твои губы, ты сведешь меня с ума.  
\- Теперь моя очередь, - сказал Стивен, и его руки продолжили свой танец по обнаженной коже. Пусть они и слегка подрагивали, но это было даже приятно.  
В один момент Тони даже не сдержал стона.   
\- Прошу, не сдерживайся, - прошептал Стивен ему в ухо.  
Тони кусал губу и с нетерпением возился под ним. Он притянул к себе Стивена и впился поцелуем в его губы. Дальше уже не было сил как-то сдерживаться. Их обнаженные тела сплелись и стали воплощением страстного желания соединиться, где нежность и ласка чередовались и смешивались с силой и страстью.  
И в этом не было какого-то недостатка или незавершенности. Они идеально друг друга дополняли и гармонировали друг с другом, такие похожие и одновременно такие разные.  
После они просто лежали рядом и долго целовались, пока усталость и сон окончательно не овладели ими. 

***  
Глава 8.  
Путешествие во времени.

Тони и Стивен стояли посреди комнаты на верхнем этаже башни Мстителей, готовые отправиться назад во времени.   
\- Кажется, все готово. Теперь можно начинать.   
\- Это то, что я думаю? - спросил Тони, глядя на амулет Стивена.  
Выглядел артефакт точно так же, как и Глаз Агамотто, только сейчас в нем был совсем другой Камень, похожий на кварц.  
Приглядевшись, Тони увидел, что внутри него переливаются небольшие зеленые искорки.  
\- Это дар Камар-Таджа, - пояснил Стивен, - Его хватит на одно путешествие во времени. И результат непредсказуем. У нас всего одна попытка, чтобы добыть настоящий Камень Времени.   
\- Откуда он у тебя? В смысле, как такое возможно?   
\- В нем содержится небольшая часть Магии Времени. На всякий случай. Мы не думали, что он когда-нибудь пригодится.   
\- Хорошо, я готов. Тор знает о нашем плане. Для всех остальных, я уехал в отпуск.   
\- Лучше скрывать это как можно дольше. Неизвестно, сколько времени это займет, - ответил Стивен.   
\- Насколько далеко мы попадем? - спросил Тони.  
\- За неделю до нападения Таноса. Тогда у того Стивена не было ситуаций, где бы ему нужна была сила Камня Времени.   
\- Ясно. Каких ситуаций?   
\- Связанных с чьей-то жизнью или здоровьем.  
\- А мы успеем?  
\- Думаю да, если поспешим. Итак, отойди немного в сторону. Я начинаю. Попытка у нас только одна.  
Тони немного отошел, чтобы Стивен мог открыть портал.  
Было странно наблюдать, как раскручиваются мандалы заклинаний времени вокруг рук Стивена, и одновременно открывается окно портала, вырастая из размера монеты до круга, через который может пройти человек.   
Тони видел, как тяжело Стивену дается это магия без самого Камня Времени, ведь силы на это он брал из себя самого и амулета, что дали ему в Камар-Тадже.  
Знакомая боль снова сковала тело Стивена, как тысяча острых лезвий Эбони Мо. Но он старался никаким образом этого не показывать, чтобы Тони не переживал за него. С большим усилием Стивен, все же нашел в себе силы удержать эту магию, взламывающую само время.   
Тони снова увидел у Стивена кровь над губой и то, как ему тяжело удерживать сразу два сложных заклинания.  
Стивен сделал жест рукой в сторону портала, не в силах говорить ни слова.  
Тони, беспокойно на него взглянув, немедленно шагнул в портал, оказавшись в гостиной Санктум Санкторума в прошлом. Они перенеслись ровно на неделю до того, как напал Танос.  
Сам Стивен вывалился следом, зажимая нос платком и болезненно выдыхая.  
Тони подхватил его и усадил на диван.   
\- Выглядишь ужасно.  
Стивен улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять сознание.   
\- Бывало и похуже. Но это в последний раз. Я обещаю.   
\- Ты всегда так говоришь. Но видимо, из нас двоих склонность к самоубийству преобладает у тебя. Что будем делать дальше?   
\- Ждать того Стивена. Он должен сейчас подойти, - указал на свои часы Стивен.  
Через минуту хлопнула входная дверь, и в помещение Святилища зашел Второй Стивен. Он сразу понял, что что-то не так, увидев свою копию, сидящую на диване у камина. С ним был кто-то смутно знакомый.   
\- Стивен? - спросил он удивленно.  
\- Да, это я. Из будущего.  
\- Где тогда твой Камень Времени?   
Второй Стивен оглядел его с подозрением, выискивая подвох. Вдруг это был какой-то злобный колдун, принявший его облик.   
\- Потерян, - сказал Стивен и вздохнул, - Его забрал наш враг, с которым тебе еще предстоит столкнуться через неделю, и ты проиграешь - вынужден будешь отдать Камень ему, и из-за этого половина Вселенной погибнет.  
\- Как это возможно?  
\- Он всех уничтожит. Геноцид ради выживания. Тони, покажи ему запись.   
\- Ты - Тони Старк? Почему вы пришли вместе? - спросил Второй Стивен.   
\- Это долгая история, - сказал Старк, создавая перед ними виртуальную проекцию событий.  
Вот они сражаются с пришельцами, вот летят в космос на корабле, похожем на пончик, вот Танос уничтожает почти всех Стражей Галактики и Питера на Титане. Кадры, как разрушается Ваканда, а люди бегут и растворяются в воздухе после того, как Танос использовал все шесть Камней Бесконечности разом.   
\- Показать еще? Или этого достаточно? Все еще недостаточно убедительно? - спросил Тони, готовый свернуть проекцию.   
\- Достаточно. Я все понял.  
Другой Стивен сел и переплел пальцы задумавшись.   
Тони заметил, что Стивен из прошлого носит желтые перчатки, которые скрывают его шрамы. Это был тот, другой Стивен, его Стивен, которого он еще не знал, и им еще предстояло встретиться в будущем.   
\- Чего вы хотите от меня?  
\- Стивен, мы собрали свою Перчатку Бесконечности. И мы хотим отправиться еще дальше в прошлое и собрать все Камни Бесконечности раньше Таноса.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я отдал вам свой Камень, Хранителем которого являюсь? Камень, который пообещал защищать любой ценой?  
\- Технические самому себе из будущего, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Почему ты отдал Камень Таносу?  
\- Я просмотрел более четырнадцати миллионов вариантов будущего. И только один вел к победе. Именно этот.  
\- Ты помнишь все, что нужно делать? Каков твой план?  
\- Мы отправимся за Тессерактом, чтобы можно было попасть на другие планеты. Затем за Камнями Разума, Реальности и Души. А последним за Камнем Силы, что в чертогах Одина в Асгарде.   
\- Дайте пару минут.  
Другой Стивен на минуту замер. Он сел на Плащ Левитации, который удерживал его в воздухе, и скрестив ноги под собой, закрыл глаза, будто в задумчивости.  
Он активировал Амулет Времени, просматривая возможные варианты будущего.  
Тони и Стивен терпеливо ждали, пока тот закончит просматривать вероятности.  
Наконец, парящий в воздухе Второй Стивен открыл глаза и сказал:  
\- Это хороший план. Я вам верю я отдам Камень Агамотто. Мне кажется, я начинаю вспоминать это будущее, откуда пришли вы, и оно действительно самое вероятное. Так говорит Камень Времени. А он никогда не ошибается.  
\- Знаешь, это до сих пор выглядит очень странно, - сказал Тони Второму Стивену.  
Его Стивен из будущего засмеялся.  
\- Ты всегда будешь меня подкалывать, когда видишь, как я просматриваю будущее?  
\- Всегда. Потому что это действительно смешно и до жути странно.  
Второй Стивен, вопреки ожиданию Тони, был серьезен. Он сложил замком пальцы под подбородком и посмотрел на себя из будущего, ожидая новых вопросов.  
\- Еще мне нужно узнать, как пользоваться всеми остальными Камнями Бесконечности и объяснить все ему, - сказал Стивен самому себе из прошлого.  
\- Идем в библиотеку. У меня есть нужная книга, - сказал тот.  
\- Эта книга Калиостро?  
\- Да, ты не дочитал ее полностью. А еще там есть информация и про другие Камни.

***

\- Почему бы тебе самому не использовать Перчатку Бесконечности? - спросил другой Стивен самого себя из будущего, когда они зашли в библиотеку за книгой.  
\- Потому что слишком много всего произошло за время после этих событий. И я стал гораздо слабее себя прежнего из-за открытия портала из космоса, когда мы спешно покидали Титан.  
\- Как ты не умер?  
\- Мне помогли друзья. Тор и Вонг в том числе, и Тони. Если бы не он, я бы точно погиб.  
\- Не преувеличивай, - сказал Тони, - Это не моя заслуга.  
\- Но именно ты отправился в астрал, чтобы вернуть меня назад, а никого другого я бы не послушал.  
\- Вы говорите так, будто вы вместе.  
\- Так и есть, - ответил Тони.   
Он на мгновение сжал кончики пальцев своего Стивена и отпустил их.  
Второй Стивен прикрыл лицо рукой и вздохнул.  
\- Боже, да неужели. Что такого ты нашел вот в нем? Что такого произошло с вами, что вас соединило? Мне кажется, вы, то есть мы, слишком разные.  
\- Я тоже так думал. Но это не так. Мы и Тони - истинные половинки. Я точно в этом уверен, и мы идеально подходим друг другу, - сказал Стивен из будущего, - Надеюсь, ты не в обиде на это?  
\- Нет. Конечно нет. Я и ты - это один человек. Просто я не совсем понимаю. Будущее отсюда кажется таким смутным, как будто происходит с кем-то другим.  
\- Давайте изучим вопрос с Камнями, поговорим об этом после, если успеем, идет? - предложил Тони.  
\- Давайте начнем с главного. Нам нужно узнать, как откатить все назад и научить Тони пользоваться Камнем Времени. Да и остальными тоже на всякий случай.  
\- Ты это серьезно? Но ведь он не волшебник.  
\- Боюсь, ты не прав. Он просто использует свой потенциал по-другому. Не так, как мы. Но он - волшебник. Это так. И если бы он когда-нибудь попал в Камар-Тадж, то он был бы лучшим из нас.  
\- Ты мне не говорил, - сказал Тони.  
\- Говорю это сейчас. Нам надо приниматься за работу. Времени у нас немного.  
\- Но ведь у него нет даже базовой подготовке по энергетике, - сказал Стивен из прошлого.  
\- Может и нет. Но не забывай, что Тони - прирожденный гений. Просто поверь, постарайся поверить в него. Так надо. Нужно, чтобы у него получилось всего один раз. Всего один и только.  
Второй Стивен понял, что имел в виду Стивен из будущего, в отличие от самого Тони.  
\- Невозможно, - серьезно ответил он.   
\- Я в него верю. Я видел.  
\- Стивен, я не знаю, смогу ли, - сказал Тони, - Я об этом мало что знаю.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь сделать чтобы получилось? -   
\- Отдадим ему часть сил для нескольких заклинаний. У него есть потенциал к магии, только он развил свой интеллект в качестве технического гения.   
\- У нас нет времени, чтобы его учить. Боюсь, ему уже слишком поздно.  
\- Верно. Поэтому мы поступим так.  
\- А если не получится?  
\- Должно получиться.   
\- Хорошо.   
\- И еще нам нужно знать, как использовать Тессеракт и все шесть Камней Бесконечности одновременно, чтобы откатить действия Таноса назад.  
-Впереди у нас долгий вечер в библиотеке. Я отдам тебе Камень прямо сейчас, чтобы ты восстановил магические силы.  
\- Да выглядит он ужасно. Ему бы не помешало.  
\- Не страшно. Через несколько минут все придет в норму.

***

Тони и Стивен решили не оставаться больше в Святилище, чтобы не смущать присутствием того, другого Стивена из прошлого.  
Они сняли номер в гостинице и решили не возвращаться в привычные места. Им было сейчас не нужно лишнее внимание.   
\- Ты все запомнил из наших уроков? - спросил Стивен Тони.  
\- Да, думаю я смогу повторить, но это весьма непросто.  
\- У нас еще будет несколько возможностей, чтобы попрактиковаться с Камнем Времени.  
Стивен подошел к столу и уронил стоящую на нем чашку.  
\- Почини ее.  
Он протянул ему амулет Агамотто.  
\- Хорошо, я попробую.  
\- Это очень важно. Скоро ты сам поймешь почему.   
Стивен был серьезен. Тони казалось, что когда он так остро смотрит, то превращается в строгого учителя.  
\- Не можешь мне сказать? Верно?   
\- Нет прости, не могу. Тебе пока нельзя знать.   
\- Просто поверить тебе?  
\- Да, просто поверь.  
Тони попытался сложить пальцы в необходимые символы.  
\- Нет, не так, поправил его Стивен.  
Он подошел сзади и аккуратно поправил его руки в нужное положение.   
\- Вот так. Теперь верно, - сказал маг, немного отойдя в сторону.   
\- Ух ты, - удивился Тони, - А эти зеленые штуки теперь всегда будут появляться?  
\- Да, это нормально. Теперь отмотай время на пару минут назад и удерживай внимание на чашке и на тех местах, где она была прежде. Слейся с энергией Камня воедино.   
\- Ясно.  
Тони сосредоточился и повернул зеленый круг против часовой стрелки, мысленно отдавая команду отмотать время на две минуты назад. Зеленые печати вокруг его запястий стали вращаться, повинуясь малейшему движению разума. Это было удивительное ощущение. Тони испытал восторг, когда разбитые осколки собрались воедино, и чашка взлетела обратно и опустилась на край стола.   
\- Кажется, у тебя получается, - похвалил Стивен, - Тебе нужно будет еще потренироваться с другими промежутками времени.   
\- Знаешь, а это немного утомляет. Не думал, что быть магом так трудно. Я чувствую себя очень, очень странно.   
\- Ничего, потерпи, все это временно. Когда мы со всем справимся, я заберу амулет назад.   
\- Зачем ты учишь меня им пользоваться?   
\- Просто поверь. Так надо.  
Тони протянул Стивену амулет Агамотто, и тот его забрал.   
\- От тебя потребуется одно маленькое действие. Все остальное время я буду использовать его сам. Ты не должен волноваться, потому что у тебя все получится.  
Стивен заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Все получится, Тони.  
\- Это я и хотел услышать, - с облегчением произнес Тони.   
\- Следующий Камень - это Камень Пространства. Ты сказал, что знаешь где он.   
\- Да я это знаю. Мы можем перехватить Тессеракт в тот момент, когда Тор забирал Локи в Асгард.   
\- Ты помнишь точное время и место, где это произойдет?  
\- Я помню все так отчетливо, будто это было вчера, - сказал Тони.  
\- Тогда у нас не возникнет проблем с перемещением. Есть специальное заклинание. Мы используем твою память, чтобы переместиться.   
\- Что я должен делать? - спросил Тони.   
\- Просто довериться мне и представить нужное время и место немного раньше, чтобы успеть их перехватить.  
\- Хорошо, я это сделаю. Когда мы сможем отправиться?   
\- Если у тебя нет неотложных дел, то прямо сейчас.

***  
Глава 9.  
Тессеракт.

Стивен и Тони вышли из портала как раз в тот момент, когда Тони из прошлого нес чемоданчик с Тессерактом, чтобы передать его Тору.   
Рядом стоял скованный цепями Локи.   
\- Стойте, - крикнул Тони всем собравшимся, - Вы должны выслушать нас.   
\- Кто вы такие? - спросил Второй Тони из прошлого.   
Остальные Мстители настороженно выхватили оружие и направили его на пришельцев.   
\- Я доктор Стивен Стрэндж, а это Тони Старк. Мы пришли из будущего. Успокойтесь, мы не представляем угрозы.   
Второй Тони подошел к своей копии. Он почему- то не испугался, хотя Стивен ожидал подобной реакции. Что-то знакомое в глазах Тони из будущего привлекло его.   
\- Значит ты - это я? - спросил Второй Тони, оглядывая себя с любопытством и интересом.   
\- Да. Я знаю, каково тебе. Странно, правда?   
\- Не то слово. Чем докажешь?   
\- Помнишь Винсента? - Тони придвинулся к себе из прошлого чуть ближе, - Ты никому не говорил эту фразу про то, что у тебя есть все и ничего если ты один, - очень тихо сказал Тони из будущего чтобы их никто больше не услышал.   
\- Не убеждает. Может ты телепат или оборотень?   
\- А так?   
Тони ущипнул себя за руку, и они оба вскрикнули.   
\- Ай, больно.   
-Теперь убеждает? Я уже взломал пароль от Пятницы и загрузил видео тех событий. Ну же, одень костюм и убедись сам.   
\- Ладно. Опустите оружие. Все в порядке.   
Через несколько минут просмотра записей, Тони из прошлого сказал всем Мстителям в нетерпении ждущим его решения:   
\- Кажется, нам придется их выслушать.   
Тони и Стивен рассказали и показали всем ту же историю, что и другому Стивену.   
Все были в шоке, узнав о том, что битва за Нью Йорк была лишь тенью того, что ждет впереди.   
\- Видите, Танос не остановится на том, что сделал сейчас. Только он действовал не своими руками, а с помощью Локи и армии Читаури,- обратился к Мстителям Стрэндж, - Тор, брат твой будет биться за Асгард, спасая его жителей от немыслимого зла.   
\- Этот койот с динамитной шашкой? - не удержался Второй Тони.   
\- Знаю, в это трудно поверить. Но я прошу о снисхождении к нему, когда вы пребудете в Асгард. Мы с Тони и Тором из будущего создали свою Перчатку Бесконечности, и у нас уже есть один Камень. С Камнем Пространства мы сможем быстро добыть остальные.   
\- Впереди угроза большая, чем все вы можете представить, - сказал Тони остальным, - И сейчас нам нужна ваша помощь как никогда.   
А еще у нас мало времени.   
\- Я вам верю, - сказал Тор, - Что думаешь ты, Тони?   
\- Хорошо. Я отдам Камень им.   
\- Как же мы отправился в Асгард? - спросил Тор.   
\- Я вас переправлю.   
Стивен подошел к Тору и тихо передал ему послание.   
\- Ты из будущего передал тебе послание.   
\- Какое?   
\- Никогда не теряй надежду. Локи всегда будет возвращаться. И то, что все наладится, но не сразу.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Будет лучше, если власти подумают, что вы отдали Куб Тору, - сказал Тони,- Фьюри все уладит.   
\- Хорошо, так и сделаем, - ответил ему второй Тони.   
\- Тебе точно по силам использовать Тессеракт? - спросил Тор Стивена.   
\- Думаю, да. Я это видел. Я смогу.   
-Тогда действуй.   
Тор одобрительно кивнул Тони, и тот отдал Тессеракт Стивену.   
Стивен взял Куб в руки и простым заклинанием разрушил оболочку. Он удерживал Камень в воздухе, но не прикасался к нему.   
Тор взял Локи за руку, и Стивен создал сложное заклинание, которое открыло портал в чертоги Асгарда.   
Из портала был виден Радужный Мост.   
\- Идите.   
\- Прощайте, друзья мои, - сказал Тор, и они с братом шагнули в портал, который спустя мгновение закрылся.   
\- Он еще вернется, - сказал Стивен остальным, - Верьте ему.   
\- Что теперь будет? - спросил доктор Беннер.   
\- Камень в надежных руках. Мы о нем позаботимся, - ответил Стрэндж, - А теперь простите, нам надо идти.   
\- Как, даже не задержитесь? - спросил Старк из прошлого, подходя к Стивену.   
\- Я бы рад, но слишком странно разговаривать со всей копией. В другой раз,- ответил ему Тони, - А теперь смотри на подсказку.   
Тони нажал на кнопку на реакторе несколько раз и его костюм изящно развернулся на нем как вторая одежда.   
\- Из чего он? - удивился Старк.   
\- Твой пока так не может, все эти болты и машины для сборки. Сам понимаешь. Но это - будущее. Нано-технологии. Скоро ты поймешь, как. Прощай. И верь в себя. Стивен, мы отправляемся?   
Стивен сосредоточился и раскрыв Амулет Агамотто открыл портал.   
Тони в последний раз взглянул на себя из прошлого. Сложно сказать, что Тони чувствовал, увидев себя со стороны.   
Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но не смог найти необходимых слов и просто улыбнулся на прощание.   
Стивен последовал за Тони в костюме Железного Человека, и проход рассыпался за ними, оседая оранжевыми искрами в воздухе.   
Они снова перенеслись в свой небольшой номер, который снимали вдали от всех.   
\- Неплохо, второй камень за два дня, - сказал Тони, сворачивая костюм обратно.   
\- Да, неплохо. Но я очень устал. Поэтому сегодня продумаем план и отправимся завтра, - сказал Стивен.   
\- Согласен.   
\- У нас не так много времени. Думаю, нам нужно прекратить всем все объяснять.   
\- Да, но нельзя же забирать Камни просто так? Мы не можем так поступить с Мстителями.   
\- Мы заберем Вижна прямо из Шотландии до нападения Черного Ордена и все ему объясним. Это сэкономит нам кучу времени.   
\- План просто гениальный. Как я сразу не догадался.   
На лице Тони отразилась надежда.   
\- Я только хочу, чтобы этот кошмар поскорее закончился. Чтобы Вселенная вернулась на место.   
\- Я тоже, Тони, я тоже.   
\- Мы сделаем все, что сможем.   
\- И даже больше. Пообещай мне одно, Тони. Что сделаешь все, что нужно не смотря ни на что.   
\- О чем ты?   
\- Ты поймешь это. Просто пообещай мне.   
В голосе Стивена проступила скрытая боль. Он коснулся лица Тони рукой и тихо сказал:   
\- Так надо. Я хочу знать, что ты справишься.   
\- Обещаю, - сказал Тони, подавшись в его объятия, - У нас все получится.   
Стивен поцеловал его в щеку и прижал к себе.   
\- Все будет зависеть от тебя. Ты мне нужен.   
\- Я не подведу. 

*** 

В эту ночь им осталось мало спать. Было уже два часа, а Тони все еще изучал информацию, расположившись у стола и смотрел как разворачиваются события - воспоминания, нужные места и даты, мелькающие на голографических дисплеях, парящих над столом.   
Стивен неподвижно завис в воздухе на противоположном конце комнаты и медитировал с Камнем Времени, восстанавливая энергию.   
Наконец, через час Стивен открыл глаза и поднялся.   
\- Тони, - спросил он, - У тебя все готово?   
\- Пожалуй, что да. Я нашел нужное место в своей памяти. Бывал там когда- то давно. Теперь мы точно сможем перенестись куда нам нужно.   
\- Отлично. Я переживал, что нам придется менять план.   
\- Не придется. Это стоило того, чтобы заработать мигрень.   
\- Нам надо поспать.   
\- Это не поможет.   
\- Я уберу твою боль. Иди сюда.   
\- Уверен?   
\- Я же доктор.   
\- Как же мне повезло.   
Тони встал и поплелся в сторону кровати. Ноги его уже едва держали.   
\- Садись, я тебе помогу.   
\- Хорошо.   
Тони сел и от смены положения почувствовал очередную вспышку боли и зажмурился.   
Он попытался расслабиться, но у него не выходило. Слишком много мыслей сейчас занимали его голову. Он боялся себе в этом признаться, но его мучил страх неудачи, страх, что все это его спасение было напрасным, и он не оправдает ожиданий.   
Ответственность сковала его и не давала действовать нормально.   
\- Скажи, что тебя беспокоит? - Стивен мягко коснулся его висков и начал их поглаживать, делая массаж.   
\- Я часто думаю, что не справлюсь. Что это слишком тяжело.   
\- Я видел тебя в будущем, поверь. Ты не должен сомневаться в себе.   
\- Было бы это так легко. В самом деле, я бы не сомневался, - в голосе Тони послышалась горечь.   
\- Прости, что возложил на тебя эту ответственность.   
Стивен легко перебирал его волосы и нежно касался кожи.   
\- Постарайся расслабиться и отрешиться от этих мыслей. Помни, что я с тобой. И ты не один. Как бы плохо не было, всегда есть надежда. Мы должны бороться, даже если весь остальной мир против. Знал бы ты, как сильно я люблю тебя.   
Тони прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как тепло светящимся потоком вливается в него вместе с прикосновениями Стивена, и боль его отпускает.   
\- Я тебя тоже. Я не представляю, как бы я был без тебя, без твоей поддержки.   
Боль уже давно прошла, а Тони так и сидел на краю кровати наслаждаясь лаской, которую дарил ему Стивен. Стивен был рядом с ним, и это все, чего Тони хотел. Рядом с ним он чувствовал покой и ясность, такую же чистую, как его душа.   
\- Сегодня никаких кошмаров и лишних мыслей не побеспокоит тебя, я обещаю, - мягко произнес Стивен.   
Он посмотрел Тони в глаза и улыбнулся, - Давай спать.   
\- У нас мало времени.   
\- Я знаю. Но мы уже давно не спали и нам нужны силы.   
\- Хорошо, - на лбу Тони залегла морщинка, но вскоре разгладилась от легкого касания Стивена.   
Тони уткнулся ему в руку и почувствовал как его охватывает покой, а жар напряженных мыслей спадает.   
Они легли рядом, и Стивен его обнял.   
Мысли Тони уже начали путаться, как он сказал:   
\- Мне бы снова хотелось увидеть тот свет, что я видел в астрале, когда отправился за тобой. Ты это помнишь?   
\- Я помню. Хорошо, я покажу тебе.   
Стивен привстал и сел на кровати в позу полу-лотоса, как всегда любил это делать.   
\- Смотри.   
Он сосредоточился и между его рук заструилась энергия, похожая на разряд молнии. Ее цвет отличался и от зеленого сияния глаза Агамотто, и от искр порталов и магических щитов.   
Тони невольно залюбовался на эту красоту, на то, как прекрасен Стивен в свете этих энергий, он задержал дыхание, и его сердце пропустило удар. Он тоже привстал и придвинулся ближе, рассматривая это сияние.   
\- Так красиво, - восхищенно произнес он, - Но тогда светился ты весь.   
\- Это просто проекция. Сейчас мы не в астрале, поэтому ты не видишь, как земная магия несет сюда свои потоки в виде Ллей-линий.   
\- Возьмешь меня с собой в астральное измерение?   
\- Если ты этого хочешь, то да. Я покажу тебе все со временем.   
Через пару мгновений свечение погасло.   
Тони взял руки Стивена в свои и коротко поцеловал его.   
\- Ты и твой свет все, что важно для меня. Никогда не думал, что увижу то, к чему так долго стремился в бесконечных поисках.   
\- Тони, я понимаю твои чувства. Когда-то и я находился в поиске. Лишь мое эго мешало мне увидеть правду.   
\- Какую?   
\- Мир может существовать без нас.   
\- Верно. Но кто-то должен его защищать.   
\- Мы его защитим. Завтра. А теперь давай поспим, хорошо?   
Тони согласно кивнул, и они снова легли в постель.   
Стивен обнял его и они еще немного повозились даря друг другу множество поцелуев и объятий. И сколько бы их не было, этого всегда было мало, потому что впереди ждало много такого, с чем справиться можно было только вместе. 

***  
Глава 10.  
Камень Разума. 

\- Кажется, мы прибыли, - произнес Тони, оказавшись со Стивеном в нужном месте.  
Они перенеслись с помощью Тессеракта и Камня Времени в Шотландию, где жили Ванда и Вижн вдали от всех Мстителей.  
Стивен закрыл Амулет Времени и осмотрелся.   
Была ночь. Неожиданно послышались крики и звуки борьбы.  
Тони и Стивен побежали в ту сторону.  
Им представилась картина как Корвус Глэйв пытается отобрать Камень Разума у Вижна, пригвоздив того к земле своим смертоносным копьем.  
А это значит, Проксима тоже была где-то поблизости.  
\- Стивен, он тут не один, - произнес Тони и вышел из тени.  
\- А ну отпусти его, - сказал Тони и выпустил заряд из перчатки.  
Корвус отлетел в сторону и ударился об стену.  
Рядом Стивен уже связал Проксиму заклинанием багровых связок.  
Ванда подбежала к раненому Вижну.  
\- Тони? Стивен? Откуда вы здесь? Я не понимаю, что происходит.   
\- Долго объяснять. Не здесь. Нам надо уходить.   
\- Но они все равно нас найдут.  
\- Не найдут, Ванда. Ты ведь можешь воздействовать на сознание. Просто усыпи их на пару дней.   
\- Так вы знакомы? - спросил Тони Стивена, когда Ванда отошла к обездвиженным врагам.  
\- Не так давно. В основном по встречам в Баре Без Дверей.  
\- Ясно. Не ожидал.  
Ванда по очереди усыпила врагов, и Стивен магией отнес их в квартиру, где жили они с Вижном.  
\- Оставим их здесь, - сказал Стивен, запечатав дверь.  
\- Просто отлично. Куда теперь? - спросил Тони.  
\- Для начала подальше.  
Ванда как смогла заделала повреждения Вижна, и они вышли на улицу.  
\- В общем это долгая история, - сказал Тони, - Если у вас есть минутка, то выслушайте нас. Вам и всему миру грозит большая опасность. Тех, кто напал на вас интересует Камень Вижна. Ты ведь уже получил мои записи с камер костюма? - решил не тянуть Тони.  
\- Да получил. Только это не вяжется с моими программами.  
\- Забудь о программах. Это действительно произойдет.  
\- О чем вы? - спросила Ванда.  
\- Ванда, они пришли из будущего.  
\- Но как?  
\- Если вам нужны доказательства, то отправляйтесь с нами, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Куда?  
\- На базу Мстителей разумеется в башню к Тони из прошлого.  
\- А есть еще один?  
\- Ну технически это я, - пояснил Тони.  
\- Ну так что, вы идете? - спросил Стивен.  
\- Идем, - согласилась Ванда, - Тут все равно оставаться больше нельзя.  
\- Стойте, - сказал Вижн, - Давайте сразу в мастерскую, я помогу вам извлечь Камень.  
\- Так ты нам веришь? - удивился Тони.  
\- Да.   
\- Стивен, открывай портал в мастерскую. Мы отправляемся. Пока это самое безопасное место. 

***

Была глубокая ночь, но Тони из будущего не спал, все работая над бесконечными улучшениями брони, как вдруг посреди мастерской открылся портал, и из него вышли четыре человека. Вернее, только три, потому что Вижн не был человеком в полном смысле слова.  
\- Ай-ай, это еще что за черт! - выругался он, отпрыгивая в сторону от стола.  
\- Брось, Тони, ты нас не ждал? - спросил Тони, вышедший из портала самого себя.   
\- Во-первых, давай чтобы не было путаницы, ты будешь звать меня Старк, а я тебя Тони. Идет?  
\- Идет.  
\- Что вы хотели? - устало спросил Старк, усаживаясь прямо на стол и глядя на прибывших.  
\- Нам нужна твоя помощь, и мы сразу уйдем, - сказал Тони самому себе.  
\- Опять!?  
\- Да. Возникли обстоятельства.  
\- На нас напал Черный орден Таноса, - вмешался в разговор Вижн, - Им нужен Камень Разума, помоги его вынуть.  
\- Это займет слишком много времени с моими технологиями, - ответил ему Старк.  
\- Зато возможно с моими, - ответил Тони из будущего.  
\- Откуда они?  
\- Из Ваканды.  
\- Я думал, они не поделятся.  
\- Отчаянные времена. Им пришлось пересмотреть правила. Ну так что, предоставишь нам лабораторию?  
\- Да, конечно. А что будет с ними? - указал Старк на Ванду и Вижна из прошлого, - Не нарушит ли это течение времени?   
\- Мы сразу отправим их назад, но без Камня.  
\- Но там Черный Орден их ищет, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Тем более, им нужна защита. Тогда отправим их ко мне немного раньше нападения, а уж Мстители их защитят.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Старк, - Приступайте.  
Он предоставил им мастерскую и решил пойти поспать несколько часов, чувствуя, что события выходят из-под контроля, и как начинает болеть голова.  
\- Пятница, все управление мастерской Тони и Вижну.  
\- Тому, другому Тони? Я вас правильно поняла?  
\- Да. Пока я не вернусь.  
\- Выполняю, сэр.  
Старк ушел, а Тони и Стивен остались внизу с Вандой и Вижном.  
\- Не понимаю. Почему я себе не нравлюсь, - почти обиженно произнес Тони.  
\- На него просто слишком многое свалилось. Невероятный груз ответственности. А теперь он знает о том, что произойдет в будущем, если у нас ничего не выйдет изменить.  
\- Мы обязаны это сделать любой ценой, - ответил Тони Стивену.  
Он подошел к Вижну и спросил:  
\- Теперь ты окончательно убедился в моих словах?  
\- Да, Тони, более чем.  
\- Можно задать вопрос, а он будет прежним без Камня Разума? - спросила Ванда, не отходя от Вижна.  
\- Да, конечно. Тогда в Ваканде, мы не успели вынуть Камень, но теперь все получится, и Вижн не погибнет.  
\- А тогда он погиб?  
\- Да, Танос убил его.  
\- Тот, кто придет?  
\- Да, уже скоро, если мы не поторопимся, - сказал Стрэндж.  
Тони и Вижн заняли основную часть мастерской, настраивая оборудование, чтобы вынуть Камень, а Ванда и Стивен остались сидеть в другой ее части, понимая, что их помощь здесь вряд ли пригодится.  
\- Тони не знает? - спросила Ванда Стивена.  
\- Это не лучшее время, чтобы сказать ему.  
\- Я знаю, что вы вместе, судя по вашим мыслям.  
\- Ванда…  
\- Я не читала их глубоко. Правда.  
\- Спасибо и на том.  
\- А я вижу, что ты теперь с Вижном. Так что, говорить об этом при нем тоже не лучшая идея.  
\- Согласна. Подумаешь, всего-то несколько ночей.  
\- Когда это было… Знаешь, хорошие были времена.  
\- Согласна.   
Стивен помолчал, а потом вдруг приобнял ее.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Ванда. Мы вас защитим.   
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы нас оставили в покое. Чтобы у нас с Вижном была своя жизнь, которая только наша.  
\- Так и будет. А после, как мы вынем Камень Разума, я отправлю вас к Старку в тот же вечер, когда произошло нападение. Так слуги Таноса вас не найдут.  
\- Спасибо, Стивен, за то что ты для нас делаешь. Другой бы на твоем месте не думал о каких-то нескольких людях, спасая мир.  
\- Я не такой, ты знаешь.  
\- Именно поэтому ты мне и нравился до того, как я встретила его.  
Стивен улыбнулся.  
\- А куда вы отправитесь дальше?  
\- Камней шесть. Три мы уже собрали. Осталось еще три. Камень Реальности, Души и Силы.  
\- Где они находятся?  
\- Один в космосе на Забвении. Другой на Вормире, а последний в Асгарде в чертогах Одина.  
\- Ты уверен, что все делаешь правильно?  
\- Да. Только часто я все вижу только на шаг вперед. Про последний Камень я еще не вижу четкой картинки как все будет.  
\- Наверное, это ужасно - знать все наперед.  
\- Да. Особенно, если знаешь о том, чем придется пожертвовать.  
Стивен посмотрел в сторону Тони, работающего в мастерской у стола с Вижном.   
\- Ты скажешь ему?  
\- Нет, только когда это будет необходимо. Иначе он не справится.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я должен.  
По лицу Ванды скользнула пара слезинок.  
\- Не плачь. Так просто нужно.   
\- Он, с ним все будет хорошо?  
\- Не все так просто.  
\- Так это ты?  
\- Не говори ничего Ванда… Не надо.  
\- Стивен…  
Она сжала его руку.  
\- Прости, я не должен был говорить. Просто так тяжело нести эти мысли в одиночку.  
\- Ничего. Я рядом. Я готова тебя выслушать, если ты хочешь выговориться.  
\- Не стоит. Вдруг это как-то повлияет на будущее. Я и так поделился слишком многим.  
\- Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, Стивен.  
\- Спасибо.

***

\- Потерпи, Вижн, - сказал Тони, ходя вокруг стола, над которыми работали лазеры, вырезая Камень из головы Вижна, - Скоро это все закончится, и вы с Вандой сможете отправиться обратно.   
\- Спасибо, Тони,- поблагодарил Вижн, - Ты ведь мог этого и не делать. Мог просто забрать Камень.   
\- О Вижн, не начинай. Ты ведь мой друг. Я бы не поступил так с тобой и с Вандой. Она ведь тебя любит.   
\- Что вы будете делать дальше?  
\- Нам нужно будет отправиться на Забвение. Есть небольшая проблема с порталами. Скорее всего нам нужны будут люди, которые раньше бывали в тех местах. Как ты считаешь, Камень Пространства так работает? Мы могли бы попасть туда, просто задав нужные координаты?   
\- Не знаю. Но думаю, вы могли бы спросить у Локи.   
\- Это не самый лучший вариант. Но в принципе, ты прав, мы могли бы этим воспользоваться.  
\- Стивен, - окликнул Тони сидящего в углу Мага, - Подойди ка сюда.  
\- Как ты считаешь, мог бы Локи подсказать нам что-нибудь про то, как пользоваться Тессерактом, если не знаешь как выглядит место прибытия?  
\- Я думаю, это худший вариант из всех, учитывая события в Нью-Йорке, причиной которых он стал, и его состояние в тот момент, когда его отправляли в Асгард.  
\- Что же нам тогда делать?  
\- Мы можем провести эксперимент с координатами какого-нибудь места и попробовать перенестись туда.  
\- Ну уж нет. Вдруг это опасно. Тем более речь идет о других планетах. И мы не знаем, как поведет себя Тессеракт.   
\- А та девушка? Как ее там? Небула. Она ведь выжила после Титана.   
\- Значит снова отправимся в будущее?  
\- Как видишь.   
\- Вдруг Черный Орден уже знает о наших действиях и ждет нас там?  
\- Возможно, ты и прав. Будем действовать быстро.   
\- Тони, спешу уведомить вас, что извлечение почти завершено, - раздался голос Пятницы.  
\- Наконец-то.   
\- Стивен, у тебя достаточно сил, чтобы проложить портал?  
\- Да, думаю я справлюсь. Но сначала надо вернуть Ванду и Вижна обратно в свое время.   
\- Извлечение Камня Разума завершено, - оповестила Пятница.  
\- Умничка.   
Тони осторожно вытащил Камень Разума и положил на стол.   
Вижн хотел подняться, но Тони остановил его.  
\- Подожди. Тебя еще надо подлатать.  
Еще примерно через полчаса все было готово.   
\- Ну вот, - с облегчением вздохнул Тони, - Теперь вы можете отправляться.  
\- Не знаю, как благодарить вас, - сказала Ванда Тони и Стивену.  
\- Ну что ты, - ответил Тони, - Мы не оставляем друзей в беде.   
\- Ванда, я был очень рад тебя увидеть, - сказал Стивен, - Я надеюсь, что в будущем у вас все будет хорошо. И еще одно. Лучше пока не говорите другим, что видели нас.   
\- Увидимся, Стивен, - произнесла Ванда прощаясь.  
\- Я тут внес кое-какие поправки в твои программы, - сказал Тони Вижну.  
\- Какие?  
\- Путешествия во времени возможны.  
\- Теперь это для меня очевидно, Тони. Я желаю вам удачи.   
\- Возможно мы со Стивеном еще вернемся. Поэтому я сохраню все твои воспоминания нетронутыми. Если у нас что-то не выйдет, то ты сможешь продолжить наше дело и оповестить всех.   
\- Надеюсь, это нам не пригодится.  
\- Я тоже, Вижн. Просто оставляю этот вариант как подстраховку.   
\- Готовы? - спросил Стивен.  
Ванда и Вижн согласно кивнули.  
Стивен воспользовавшись сразу двумя Камнями, открыл портал в парк неподалеку с башней Старка.  
\- Так будет меньше вопросов, - прокомментировал он свое действие,  
\- Прощайте и будьте осторожны.  
Ванда и Вижн шагнули в портал, и он закрылся за ними.   
\- Мы можем отправляться сейчас? - спросил его Тони.  
\- Нет, подожди. Мне нужно немного отдохнуть. Использование двух Камней сразу сильно изматывает. К тому же, будет невежливо уйти не попрощавшись со Старком.   
\- Который как раз стоит в дверях и все слышит, - произнес вернувшийся Тони из прошлого. Выглядел он сонным, будто не спал совсем, - Ну как все прошло? Пятница, где мое кофе?   
\- Успешно, - ответил ему Тони и улыбнулся, - Как я вижу, ничего не меняется. Ты все тот же.   
\- В общем, этого следовало ожидать. И спасибо.   
\- Мы провозились три часа.   
\- Я бы проработал целый день.  
\- Я вижу, ты практически не спишь.   
\- Это хроническое. Ночью проще думается, когда весь остальной мир отдыхает.   
\- Я тут скинул тебе файлы новых костюмов и разработок.  
\- Разве так можно?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты ведь ломаешь время.  
\- Не совсем. Я просто беру свое у себя и передаю себе же в прошлом. От этого никто не пострадает. Ты ведь согласен, Стивен?   
\- Да, согласен. Все, что можно было сломать во Вселенной, уже сломано, так что это не повредит, - подтвердил Стивен слова Тони.  
\- Сколько ты будешь отдыхать? - спросил Тони.  
\- Столько, сколько нужно для открытия трех порталов во времени.   
\- Снова будешь медитировать?  
\- Как и всегда.  
\- Ты правда маг? - спросил его Старк.  
\- Ты ни разу не видел магии?   
\- Мне всегда казалось, что что-то такое есть, но настоящей магии я не видел.  
\- Покажи ему что-нибудь, - попросил Тони.  
\- Хм, ладно.  
Стивен отошел немного в сторону, где было свободное пространство, и создал проход в зеркальное измерение.  
В воздухе будто застыли полупрозрачные осколки битых зеркал, расположенные под разными углами, они красиво переливались.  
\- Это вход в Зеркальное Измерение, - пояснил он для Старка, - Хочешь зайти посмотреть?  
\- Иди, - кивнул ему Тони.  
Старк прошел за Стивеном сквозь полупрозрачную стену зеркал.  
\- Не бойся. То, что я сейчас покажу, не причинит вреда.  
Стивен поднял руки, складывая пальцы в различные знаки, и пространство мастерской задвигалось, образуя многомерные конструкции, которые надвигались на них в виде мандал, и тут же возвращались назад, чтобы бесконечно двигаться и преломляться меняя формы.   
\- Это магическая атака. То, что я показал тебе, показывал мне мой учитель.   
\- То есть вы маги, можете манипулировать пространством?  
\- Иногда. Но это очень сложно.   
\- Поэтому за свою жизнь я никого из вас так и не встретил…  
\- Именно. Чтобы так делать, нужно обладать особым складом ума.   
\- А я бы смог стать магом?  
\- Может быть. Но ты уже потратил свой потенциал на другое. На свои изобретения. Ты маг, но другой. Ты технический гений. И это тоже магия, и я это уважаю.   
\- Поэтому вы вместе?  
\- По многим причинам. К тому же, благодаря ему Вселенная будет жить. И я влюблялся в него бесчисленное множество раз, даже в проигрышных вариантах. Но есть только один верный, там, где он идет до самого конца.   
\- Ты сделаешь, чтобы я забыл об этом?  
Старк подошел совсем близко.  
\- Нет. Не сделаю. Вы один и тот же человек. И я влюблялся в тебя так много раз, что потерял счет. Нам пора.  
Стивен взял выпавшего из реальности Старка за руку и вывел из Зеркального  
Измерения.   
\- Это просто потрясающе, у меня нет слов.   
\- И не надо. Для меня это лучшая похвала.   
\- Спасибо, что не остришь как всегда, - сказал Тони, который все видел и слышал.  
\- Не ревнуй, мы ведь один человек, ты это слышал. Я очень рад за нас.   
\- Вы оба лучшие, но Старк, ты должен будешь меня отпустить, потому что мы принадлежим к другому будущему, - сказал Стивен.  
\- Я знаю. Просто я чувствую, мы все связаны.   
\- Все это так. А теперь мне надо отдохнуть.  
\- Мастерская в твоем распоряжении. Вы, наверное, хотите есть? - спросил Старк Тони и Стивена.  
\- Спасибо. Мы бы не отказались, - ответил Тони, - Наверное, это будет пицца?  
\- Как ты угадал? - притворно удивился Старк.  
\- Я ведь это ты. И знаю все о тебе.   
Через полчаса, когда они поели, Тони произнес, обращаясь к себе из прошлого:  
\- Знаешь, раз уж так получилось, что мы встретились снова, может пойдем прогуляемся на крышу, пока Стивен медитирует?  
\- Идите, - согласился с ними Стивен, - Думаю, вы найдете, о чем поговорить. Не беспокойте меня пару часов, ладно?

***

\- А нас точно никто не увидит? - спросил Тони.  
\- Нет, мы воспользуемся моим специальным лифтом, - сказал Старк, свернувший в отдельный коридор, который пустовал и нажал на кнопку лифта.  
Створки раскрылись, и они зашли внутрь.  
Почти сотня этажей пролетела незаметно, и вскоре они оказались на крыше.  
Было еще темно и холодно. Дул ветер. Тони поежился. Над горизонтом начинала светлеть полоска рассвета.  
\- Ты часто сюда приходишь, чтобы подумать? - спросил Тони.  
\- Ты и так знаешь. Я уже и не помню, когда можно было бы пожить, не думая и ни о чем не заботясь.  
\- Это наше общее. А скоро будет еще тяжелее. Я знаю, каково это жить, и знать, что будет. Но Стивену еще хуже. Он что-то знает, но не говорит. Что-то очень плохое и страшное, и я вижу это, но никак не могу ему помочь облегчить эту ношу. Это меня беспокоит. Но при мне он делает вид, что ничего не происходит.   
\- Я бы мог пойти с вами.  
\- Нет, ты нужен здесь. Ты нужен этому городу. Без тебя здесь начнется разлад. Ты предотвратишь много страшных будущих. Поэтому должен оставаться в своем времени.  
\- Ясно. Я видел записи, когда уходил.  
\- Ты не спал?  
\- Нет. А что похоже?  
\- Опять сидишь на кофе. Когда-нибудь оно тебя убьет.  
\- Когда происходит такое дерьмо, то лучше вообще не спать.  
\- Ты думаешь прямо как я.  
\- Это так и есть.  
Они немного помолчали, усаживаясь на край крыши.  
\- Знаешь, я вам немного завидую. Тебе и Стивену, - сказал Старк.  
\- Почему?  
\- У вас есть то, чего нет у меня. Я всю жизнь пытался кого-то полюбить, но так и не смог. Были конечно влюбленности, но все не то.  
\- А Пеппер?  
\- Тоже очередная влюбленность.  
\- Ты прав. Так и есть. Знаешь, Питер Паркер тебя любит.  
\- Что? Серьезно? Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я сам не сразу понял. Потом, вспоминая все события, я смог сложить этот пазл воедино.  
\- И давно? В смысле, когда это случилось?  
\- С самого первого дня, как вы только встретились.   
\- И что мне делать?  
\- А ты хочешь попытаться?  
\- Не знаю. То есть да. Наверное. Но он намного младше. Это как-то неправильно.  
\- И при чем тут это? Мы со Стивеном уйдем, а у тебя останется твое будущее, в котором тебе придется жить. Я не знаю, как устроено время, может это одна из параллельных реальностей. Возможно, наши линии не сойдутся больше. И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже был счастлив. Разберись в своих чувствах и действуй. Не упусти свое счастье, пока есть возможность.  
\- Хорошо, я тебя понял. А если не выйдет?  
\- Тогда ты хотя бы попытаешься.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо за совет.  
\- Да не за что, - улыбнулся ему Тони, - Кстати всегда хотел это сделать.  
\- Сделать что?  
\- Обнять тебя. В смысле, себя из прошлого.  
\- Надеюсь, целоваться мы не будем.  
\- Остряк. Нет, ну что ты, иди сюда.  
И они обнялись.  
\- Хотя это интересная фантазия.  
\- Даже не думай.

***  
Глава 11.   
Камень Силы в Одина чертогах.

Тони попрощался со Старком из прошлого и вернулся вниз в мастерскую.  
Старк так и остался сидеть на крыше глядя на занимающийся над городом рассвет. Он решил, что так будет лучше. Ему было больно прощаться со Стивеном из будущего, зная, что он больше никогда его не увидит, ведь это будущее никогда не будет его. По крайней мере, пока их реальности не сольются воедино.

***

\- Нам пора возвращаться, - сказал Тони Стивену, который с закрытыми глазами парил посреди мастерской, - Прости, что прервал тебя.  
Стивен медленно открыл глаза, выходя из магического транса.  
\- Вы уже поговорили?  
\- Да.  
Стивен поднялся и подошел к Тони.  
\- Нам пора обратно, а это значит, для нашего плана нам нужен Тор.  
\- Значит таков будущий ход.  
\- Идем, Тони. Здесь мы сделали все, что могли.  
\- Хорошо. Одну минуту.  
Тони полез в карман и достал оттуда флешку. Он положил ее на стол, и Стивен увидел надпись "Для Тони."  
\- Пятница, передай ему, - распорядился он.   
\- Что это?  
\- Решил перестраховаться. Некоторые идеи насчет моих изобретений. Не переживай, Стивен. На будущее это почти не повлияет. Я ведь беру свое у себя и передаю себе же в прошлом.  
\- Хорошо. Жаль, что не удалось попрощаться с Тони.  
\- Я начинаю ревновать. Заметил искру между вами, и как он на тебя смотрел в зеркальном измерении, когда ты показывал ему свою магию.  
\- Тони, но ведь это и есть ты. Я не могу не любить тебя в прошлом. И в каждом мире, в каждом варианте будущего, где бы я тебя ни встретил, мы неизменно влюблялись друг в друга. Мы были вместе во всех четырнадцати миллионах…  
\- Шестистах двадцати пяти тысячах вариантов, - договорил за него Тони.  
\- В прошлом и будущем. Мы всегда были вместе.  
\- Но ведь были и другие, где я был с Питером или Локи.  
\- До, но эти варианты исчезающе малы. А веду я к тому, что… может не будет возможности сказать… Как сильно я тебя люблю, Тони.  
Из уст Стивена, имя Тони прозвучало так нежно, как выходило только у него, и Тони снова не мог оторваться от того, как Стивен смотрел на него в этот момент - в глазах чародея плескалась буря невысказанных эмоций -отчаянной любви, с частицей боли и горечи.  
Тони это ранило и одновременно привлекало в нем. Тони казалось, что он тонет в ясных глазах чародея. Даже если бы захотел, он не смог бы никогда их забыть. Эти бесконечно любимые глаза, самые прекрасные во Вселенной.  
Время на несколько секунд замерло для них двоих.  
И Стивен не знал, как ему донести до Тони, что он сейчас чувствовал наиболее отчетливо - возможность потерять его в будущем, которое он видел, и которое приближалось к ним с неумолимой скоростью. Это был тот самый, единственный победный вариант, где им придется напрячь все свои силы, чтобы выиграть последнюю битву с подступающей с каждым днем армией Таноса. И он был все ближе. Будущее с Тони было туманным. Стивен его не видел, Камень Времени тогда замер на Титане в его руках, лишь показав, что сделает Тони, чтобы обеспечить им победу. И Стивен отчаянно переживал за любимого, но он не мог ему об этом сказать, чтобы не разрушить будущее.  
Стивен не знал, как ему сказать о том, что скоро грядет, и что у них мало времени. Не знал, как ему удержать Тони рядом с собой, хотя бы чуть дольше тех нескольких мгновений, что у них были. Он держал Тони за руку, но понимание, что пальцы его любимого когда нибудь разожмутся, и ему придется отпустить ладонь Тони, которую он удерживал в своих дрожащих пальцах, разбивало ему сердце.  
Но нельзя было говорить о том, что он испытывает на самом деле, ведь иначе Тони догадается, и от этого будущее может измениться, и от этого было только тяжелее.  
"Я не смогу жить без тебя, даже если останусь жив физически. Мой мир без тебя просто перестанет существовать, без тебя он мне не нужен."  
"Как я могу сказать тебе об этом, когда ты так веришь в эту победу, веришь в меня, ведь именно я дал тебе эту веру?"  
Его губы молчали, а глаза говорили о многом.  
\- А я люблю тебя, Стивен, - произнес Тони нежно в ответ.  
Как Стивен не пытался скрыть, Тони понимал, видел в его глазах, что его ждет, но он так же как и Стивен не хотел беспокоить того, кого любил больше всего на свете.  
"Я что-нибудь придумаю. Мы обязательно выберемся, и будем вместе."  
Тони легко коснулся его губ, произнес, - Нам пора.  
Стивен с неохотой отпустил Тони.  
\- Хорошо.   
Он вздохнул, воздух обжигал легкие, а сердце заполнилось болью, но он быстро снова овладел собой.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да. В порядке, Тони.  
Стивен активировал Амулет Времени, и тот раскрылся одновременно с Тессерактом, который Стивен носил на руке.  
Вокруг его правого запястья закружились зеленые символы Амулета Агамотто, а вокруг левого - ярко-голубые пентакли Камня Пространства, они сплелись воедино, объединяя свою магию и удваивая свои силы. Теперь магия Стивена могла влиять как на пространство, так и на время.  
Стивен создал два заклинания одновременно - одно с Камнем Времени, другое с Камнем Пространства, и перед ними открылся зелено-голубой портал, осыпая все яркими искрами энергии, и как черная дыра затягивая в себя.   
Сквозь портал была видна башня Тони - точнее его мастерская на подземном этаже. Туда им и было нужно.   
Они шагнули сквозь пространственно-временной тоннель, и оказались на несколько мгновений в невесомости, из легких выбило весь воздух и приземлившись в помещении, они несколько секунд приходили в себя.   
Тони отошел первым и усмехнулся, - Похоже на пылесос.  
\- Некоторых выворачивает от перемещений, - сказал Стивен видя его улыбку.  
\- Никак не привыкну.  
\- Будучи со мной, тебе придется испытать это еще много раз.  
Тони огляделся по сторонам. В прошлый раз, когда они отправлялись в прошлое, Тони оставил башню на Тора, и он как раз был здесь - сидел в дальней части мастерской на диване и читал книгу.   
\- Тор? Ты здесь?   
Тони подошел к нему.   
\- Ты читаешь?  
\- Да. Что такого? Вонг оставил мне книгу про Камни. Тони, как вы? Вам удалось осуществить план? - Тор отложил книгу и посмотрел на Мидгардцев, которые были его лучшими друзьями после потери всей его семьи и Локи, - Я волновался за вас. Поэтому занял твою мастерскую, Тони.   
\- Тор, мы добыли Камень Разума, - сказал Тони.  
\- Собрали все четыре Камня?  
Теперь он прохаживался по мастерской Тони.  
\- Собрали. Да, мы это сделали, громовержец.  
Тони улыбнулся.   
\- Невероятно.  
Тор тоже был рад.  
\- Но нам нужна твоя помощь, - сказал Стивен, - Знаю, просить тебя об этом, значит причинить дополнительные страдания. Ты и так потерял всех близких. Но нам нужно, чтобы ты отправился с нами в Асгард времен Одина.  
Улыбка Тора померкла.  
\- И я снова увижу их. Я... я не могу.   
\- Тор, ты - самый сильный Мститель среди нас. Ты как никто другой всегда преодолевал трудности и потери, что не под силу обычному смертному. Неужели не поможешь, когда на кону судьба мира и никак не меньше?   
Тор, пожалуйста.  
\- Что от меня требуется? - сдался Тор на уговоры Стивена.  
\- Нам нужно, чтобы ты помог открыть портал. Без тебя мы не справимся. Ты - единственный знаешь, где находится Асгард. И тебе придется отправиться с нами, чтобы убедить Одина. Без тебя, он не отдаст Камень Силы, а получить его нужно любой ценой.  
На лице Тора отразились следы внутренней борьбы. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и снова выглядел решительно.   
\- Это то время, когда Локи был заключен под стражу за то, что сделал во время нашествия Читаури, - пояснил Стивен, - Ты можешь ему помочь, освободить от наказания. А он может помочь нам.   
\- Как именно?  
\- Открыть портал на Забвение. Он - единственный, кто знает где находится это место. Ведь он знал Гранд-Мастера. А Коллекционер и Гранд-Мастер - родные братья.   
\- Хорошо, я это сделаю. Но отдохните сначала. Вы оба выглядите измотанными. Особенно ты, Стивен. Тессеракт и Камень Времени вместе...  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Стивен, - Пожалуй, я последую твоему совету. Отправимся завтра на рассвете. Сегодня отдохнем перед битвой.   
\- Битвой? О чем ты? - спросил Тони.   
\- Танос. Он узнал, что мы собираем Камни Бесконечности, и они один за другим пропадают из его Перчатки.   
\- Что? - прогрохотал Тор.  
\- Спокойно, - Тони поднял ладони, призывая Тора успокоиться, - Не хватало еще, чтобы ты разнес мне мастерскую.   
Тор с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не призвать Гром-Секиру и не начать все крушить. Одно упоминание Таноса вызывало в нем сильный гнев.   
\- Голову бы ему снес. Он ведь брата моего убил прямо на моих глазах и большую часть моего народа.   
\- Мы знаем, Тор. И у тебя еще будет возможность отомстить, - сказал Стивен, - Но сейчас тебе надо мыслить ясно.   
\- Как он узнал об этом? - спросил Тони.  
\- Вероятно, как и я, увидел в Камне Времени.  
\- Боже, - Тони начал нервно расхаживать по помещению, хватаясь за инструменты и тут же отбрасывая их.   
\- Тони, все в порядке. По крайней мере, пока. Он со своей армией не успеет добраться до Земли вовремя чтобы помешать нам. У нас еще есть время.   
\- А еще у нас есть Халк, - сказал Тор.  
Стивен и Тони повернулись к нему.  
\- Халк? О чем ты? - спросил Тони и хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Я о том, что он изменился, пока вас не было. Что-то произошло. Со временем. Аномалия, как сказал Брюс, то есть теперь он - Халк и мы называем его профессором.   
\- Кто называет? - спросил Тони, стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
\- Мы - то есть все Мстители.  
\- Профессор-Халк - его новое прозвище?  
\- Это не я придумал. Твоя идея была давать нам клички.   
\- Это для конспирации.  
\- Ну конечно.  
\- Так вы закончили? - спросил Стивен, - Тут у нас на носу более важные проблемы.  
\- О да.  
Тони торжествующе улыбался.  
\- Тони, я не понимаю насчет аномалии. Это ты сделал?   
\- Ну я всего лишь оставил пару сообщений на флешке для Старка.  
\- Так что с Брюсом? - спросил Стивен, - Что произошло? Тор?   
\- Брюс теперь - это Халк. Только с умом Брюса Беннера, - сказал Тор.   
\- Кажется, у меня получилось изменить будущее. Всего лишь одну его маленькую часть.   
\- Тони, это опасно.  
\- Я знаю. Но я подумал, что Брюс может стать частью нашего плана.   
\- Возможно, ты прав. Я видел его в будущем в Перчатке. Когда мы соберем все Камни, он ее наденет.   
\- Но Стивен, я не понимаю, зачем тогда ты и другой Стивен учили меня использовать все Камни Бесконечности вместе?  
\- Ты - тот, кто должен знать все о Камнях Силы. Ведь - ты наш лучший разум в этой борьбе, - уклончиво ответил маг, - Тебе предначертано все завершить.   
\- Но как я смогу это сделать?  
\- Ты узнаешь. Я и так сказал тебе слишком много. Ты не должен отступать от плана или испытывать сомнения в себе.   
\- Я не сдамся.  
\- Знаю. Ведь Старки никогда не сдаются, а ты - Старк. Поэтому я выбрал тебя. Ты - лучший из нас и ты тот, кто может нас спасти.

***

Следующий, сияющий голубыми искрами, портал открылся в тронном зале Асгарда.  
Тор, Тони и Стивен перенеслись в прошлое чтобы встретиться с Одином, когда тот был еще жив и владел Камнем Силы.  
Один поднялся с трона, увидев, как они переместились. Два ворона взлетели вверх, покинув трон, на котором от сидел.   
\- Тор?   
Один спустился вниз по ступенькам, вглядываясь в пришельцев одним глазом.  
\- Ты - не тот Тор, которым я тебя знал. Ты - Тор из будущего, верно? И где твой глаз? – спросил Один оглядывая его.   
\- Я знал, что ты догадаешься, отец. Я так рад тебя видеть.   
\- Я тоже рад, Тор.  
Тор готов был расплакаться. Он бросился обнимать отца, и тот ему позволил, потом Один отстранился и спросил, - Что у вас случилось? И кто это с тобой?   
\- Ах, это? Это - Мстители, главные защитники Земли. Тони - Железный Человек и Стивен - Верховный Чародей.   
\- Я слышал о вас.  
Один окинул их взглядом.  
\- Зачем вы пришли и побеспокоили время?  
\- Мы пришли из будущего попросить тебя о помощи. У нас случилось вторжение и из-за этого погибла половина Вселенной. Танос всему виной. Он собрал все Камни Бесконечности и сам своей рукой стер половину Вселенной.   
\- И вы хотите, чтобы я вам помог.  
\- Да. За этим мы и пришли. Мы собираем свою Перчатку Бесконечности. Находим Камни во времени.   
\- Проще говоря, мы хотим переписать историю по своему, стереть из нее Таноса, вернуть всех, - сказал Тони.  
Один кивнул, задумавшись о чем-то своем. Он догадался о сути просьбы, с которой пришли будущий Тор и Мстители.   
\- Камень Силы - это то, чего больше всего боялся Танос. А я - единственный, кто может им владеть без последствий. Пока он в Асгарде, Танос - мой древний враг, не сможет напасть, даже если у него будут все пять Камней. Если я отдам вам его, Асгард останется беззащитен.   
\- Он и так скоро падет. Рагнарек - вот что скоро случится. Его не избежать. Помоги спасти хотя бы то, что осталось. Сотне Асгардцев удалось спастись.   
\- Так мало? Все, что я создал - разрушено?   
\- Да, отец. Я не хотел этого говорить. Но есть миры, которые нуждаются в спасении нисколько не меньше, чем Асгард. А ты всегда был самым мудрым и дальновидным правителем. Я не верю, что ты откажешь в помощи, когда мы больше всего в ней нуждаемся.   
\- Тони, покажи ему запись, - сказал Стивен, - Это выглядит убедительней, чем любые слова.  
Один с интересом взглянул на Тони.  
\- Ты - тот, кто спас Нью-Йорк от нашествия Таноса. О тебе здесь много говорят, - сказал он, - А еще ты тот, кто заключил Локи под стражу.   
\- Локи не виновен. Знаю, кажется, что это бред - слышать это от того, кто лично отправил его в цепях и ошейнике в Асгард. Как преступника. Но я ошибался насчет него. Мы все ошибались. Локи находился под чарами Таноса и действовал не по своей воле. Просто поверьте нам.  
\- Он, тот, кто погиб защищая меня от Таноса на корабле, - сказал Тор, - Тот, кто помогал остаткам Асгардцев бежать во время Рагнарека. Он нужен нам так же, как и Камень Силы. Без него мы не отыщем Камень Реальности.  
На лице Одина промелькнуло что-то похожее на жалость и сожаление, когда он услышал о смерти Локи. Ведь тот все равно продолжал оставаться его сыном, что бы он ни сделал. Один даже думал вскоре снять с него наказание с условием, что Локи временно не сможет покидать Асгард.   
Тони подошел к каменному столу для совещаний и поставил на него маленькое устройство для проекций. Он запустил видео, где был показан Локи с глазами изменившими цвет.   
\- Такие же глаза были и у Клинта, когда Локи его заколдовал с помощью жезла, - сказал Тони.  
\- Отец, только гордость не дает ему это сказать. Но я знаю, Локи жжет чувство вины за то, что сотворил Танос его руками.   
\- Я тебе верю, сын. Локи будет освобожден. Но вы уверены, что он еще не под чарами?   
\- Я помогу ему освободиться от них, - сказал Стивен.  
Один кивнул, снова уходя в свои мысли, когда Тони начал показывать записи нашествия Таноса, начиная с Санктума, событий на Титане и заканчивая Вакандой и всеобщим растворением половины жителей Вселенной. Затем он показал фрагменты путешествий в прошлое, где они собирали Камни разбросанные во времени.  
Все это заняло довольно длительное время, после Один наконец сказал,  
\- Что ж, идемте.  
Один отвел их в подземелье, где в одной из надежно защищенных от магии комнат, содержали принца Локи.  
\- Дайте нам время, - сказал Тор, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие, хотя в его душе бушевала целая буря чувств при виде брата, который погиб на его глазах и вот сейчас сидел перед ним живой, будто ничего этого не было.  
Конечно, это был Локи из прошлого, но единственный глаз Тора наполнился слезами при виде его - такого худого и потерянного на фоне белой комнаты.  
Локи сидел к углу, его волосы были растрепаны, а ноги босы, он был одет в ту же одежду зеленого цвета, в которой его оставили в камере. Вокруг были разбросаны вещи, изломанная мебель и книги. Локи больше не поддерживал порядок иллюзией. Видимо, ему это надоело, ведь его магия на могла вырваться за пределы клетки, созданной Одином и призванной его здесь удерживать. Он выглядел потерянным и погруженным в себя. Локи сидел обхватив колени руками и казалось, никого не замечал.

***

\- Так вы нам верите? - спросил Тони Одина.   
\- Да, верю. То, что грядет - ужасно. Мы должны это остановить, - сказал Один, - Я отдам вам Камень Силы. Пообещайте, что спасете Вселенную от этого монстра.   
\- Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Любой ценой. Может даже погибнем сами, но мы это сделаем, - сказал Тони.   
\- Хорошо. Я буду ждать вас в тронном зале.  
И Один ушел, оставив их с Локи. 

***

\- Локи, - окликнул Тор сидящего на софе брата, - Локи! Это я, Тор.   
\- Тор? - Локи поднял на него взгляд, - Зачем ты явился, брат, после того, как лично доставил меня на суд в цепях?   
\- Локи, позволь мне все объяснить. Я не тот Тор, которого ты знаешь. Я - из будущего.   
\- Из будущего?  
\- Нам нужна твоя помощь. Ты нам нужен.   
\- Мне нетрудно представить в каком вы отчаяньи, раз обратились ко мне, - ядовито и холодно прошипел он, - Но не по адресу, а теперь оставьте меня.  
\- И не подумаю.  
\- Стивен, ты здесь нужен, - позвал Тор.  
Стивен зашел в комнату и Тони тоже последовал за ним.  
Локи напрягся, увидев их двоих.  
\- Старк? Как ты смеешь являться сюда?   
Стивен подошел ближе.  
\- И колдуна сюда притащил!  
\- Локи, это не твои слова. И это не ты. Стивен тебе поможет.   
\- Да не нужна мне ваша помощь! - зло выкрикнул он.  
Локи натянул на себя одеяло, будто прячась от них, и Тор увидел на его запястьях десятки тонких порезов.  
\- Локи? Что ты с собой сделал?   
\- Не твое дело, брат. Тебя здесь на было. Я здесь совсем один.  
Локи сверкнул глазами, в них плескалось безумие.   
\- Ничего плохого не будет, я обещаю, - произнес Стивен, подходя к нему.  
Локи дернулся, отползая на самый край софы, будто ему хотели причинить вред. Защититься с помощью магии он не мог, так как перед этим потратил весь ее запас на то, чтобы разнести свою комнату, в очередной раз пытаясь выбраться.   
\- Что ты собираешься делать? - опасливо спросил он.  
\- Я просто сниму с тебя чары Таноса. Ты все еще в его власти. Ничего больше. Локи, ты можешь мне довериться. Тебе больше не сделают больно, тебе и так достаточно причинили вреда, - мягко произнес Стивен.  
Камень в его браслете ярко засветился голубым.  
Локи не отрываясь смотрел на артефакт, которым он владел раньше, и который в то же время владел им самим, подчинив своей воле. Ему снова хотелось прикоснуться к Тессеракту, он чувствовал и слышал в глубине Камня зов, похожий на повелительный хор голосов, звучащий все громче, все еще являющийся для трикстера источником соблазна, зовущим его во тьму.  
Он подавил в себе желание прикоснуться к Камню, со временем его чары стали слабее и сказал, будто против воли, борясь с подавляющей магией Камня, все еще воздействующей на него, взглянув на Стивена, а потом на Тора, - Хорошо. Я согласен.  
Стивен прикоснулся к Локи в области сердца, и на миг его ладонь осветилась вспышкой голубоватого пламени. На мгновение глаза Локи засветились голубым светом, а потом снова стали ярко-зелеными.   
\- Тебе лучше? - спросил Тор, когда Стивен снял заклинание, и створки браслета с Тессерактом на его запястье закрылись.  
Едва это случилось, Локи снова почувствовал себя таким, как был прежде, до того, как Танос нашел его и подчинил своей воле.  
Его взгляд наполнился осознанием, невыразимой грустью и раскаянием.  
Он обратился к Тору, вцепившись в его руку и готовый молить его о прощении,   
\- Брат, прости меня... Все, что я делал... Это был не я... Я не хотел... Он меня заставил, сначала пробовал убедить, затем пытал и использовал против меня Камень. Я видел все, что я делаю, но не мог остановиться. Мне даже это нравилось... Чувствовать власть так приятно... Я делал это, потому что Камень оказался сильнее.   
\- Ничего, Локи, ничего. Все позади. Этого больше нет, - Тор его обнял и прижал к себе его худое тело, - Ты по прежнему мой брат, и я люблю тебя. И мне не важно, что ты сделал.   
\- Я сделаю все, что вы попросите, чтобы искупить то, что я совершил.   
\- Конечно, Локи, конечно. А теперь успокойся и идем с нами.  
Локи поднялся и вышел вслед за Тором и Стивеном и Тони.  
Локи спросил  
\- Старк? Что ты здесь делаешь.  
\- Да вот, ждал, когда ты наконец спросишь, снежинка, - ответил тот.  
Тор положил руку ему на плечо, - Все в порядке. Он с нами.   
\- Что произошло в будущем такого, что Асгард объединился с Мстителями?  
\- Танос напал на Землю и истребил половину существ во Вселенной с помощью шести Камней. Вот что случилось, - Тони быстро ввел его в курс дела, - Мы создали свою Перчатку Бесконечности, собрали почти все. Хотим откатить все назад. Поэтому нам нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Что вы хотите? - спросил Локи.  
\- Портал на Забвение, - сказал Стивен.  
\- И все? Больше ничего?   
\- Все. Только это. А потом ты свободен. И еще, чуть не забыл предупредить -через несколько лет ты не должен пытаться ударить Таноса ножом, потому что у тебя не выйдет перехитрить его.   
\- Так вот как все закончится для меня?  
\- Да, если не изменить свое решение.  
Локи несколько секунд смотрел на Стивена обдумывая сказанное им, а потом сказал, - Спасибо, что предупредил, чародей. 

***

Они втроем вернулись в тронный зал.  
Локи преклонил колени перед Одином и принялся просить прощения за содеянное.  
\- Локи, это не ты должен извиняться, а я. Я ведь чуть не казнил тебя. Только благодаря твоей матери изменил решение. Встань пожалуйста.  
Локи встал с колен и вытер лицо.   
\- Мне очень жаль за то, что я сделал, пусть и не по своей воле. Что я могу сделать чтобы возместить нанесенный ущерб?   
\- Локи, ты можешь искупить свою вину - помочь Мстителям получить оставшиеся Камни.  
\- Хорошо, я это сделаю.  
\- А после оставайся здесь сколько хочешь. Я больше не буду сомневаться в тебе, и ты - по-прежнему мой сын.  
Один раскрыл ладонь, и на ней ярко светился Камень Силы.   
\- Я отдаю вам один из Камней Бесконечности - Камень Силы, - обратился он к Верховному Магу, - Подойди забрать его.  
Стивен подошел к трону, на котором сидел Один.  
Он снова материализовал Перчатку Бесконечности, которую создал Тони. Как и его броня, она была красно-золотого цвета.  
Он протянул Перчатку Одину, и тот поместил в нее Камень, и все три кристалла - Разум, Сила и Реальность, на миг ярко вспыхнули.  
Стивен заключил Перчатку в сферу энергии и убрал обратно в карманное измерение.   
\- Спасибо, что отозвались на нашу просьбу, - поблагодарил его Стивен.  
\- Когда это случится? - Один наклонился к нему, вперившись одним глазом. Лицо его было суровым.   
\- Через два дня. Нам пора идти. Пусть Локи поможет нам с порталом.  
Один подозвал сына, и Локи подошел к ним, помогая настроить Тессеракт, чтобы они могли открыть портал на Забвение - планету, где они могли найти Коллекционера - хранителя одного из Камней Бесконечности - Камня Реальности.   
\- Тор, ты идешь? - спросил Стивен, - Я готов отправить тебя на Землю.  
\- Да, иду. Секунду.  
Тор поднял руку, вглядываясь куда-то то в пустоту, и через секунд десять к нему в руку прилетел его старый молот - Мьельнир.   
\- Я скучал по нему. Думаю, он может пригодиться. Ты ведь его вернешь после обратно, чтобы не нарушить время?   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Стивен.  
\- Сын, ты мог бы остаться, погостить, - предложил ему Один.   
\- Нет. Прости отец. Слишком больно. Я не могу остаться... если увижу ее...   
\- О чем ты?  
\- Не важно.  
\- Тор, у нас мало времени, - поторопил его Стивен. Он не хотел, чтобы Тор сболтнул лишнего Одину про смерть Фригги, чтобы его не расстраивать.  
\- Нам пора, отец. Береги Локи и маму.  
Он обнял Одина напоследок, затем подошел к брату, - Я буду скучать, Локи. Как все закончится, найди меня. Постарайся быть живым и на этот раз.  
Локи улыбнулся.   
\- Мы снова будем вместе, обещаю.  
Тор нехотя разжал объятия и подошел к Стивену.  
Стивен, пользуясь двумя Камнями, открыл портал, ведущий в их время.  
\- Возвращайтесь живыми, вы оба, и удачи, - произнес Тор на прощание, когда портал уже начал закрываться.  
Из него был виден общий зал башни Мстителей.  
Тони тяжело вздохнул. Он не знал, увидит ли еще это место, вернется ли на Землю.  
Он о многом начинал догадываться, но так же, как и Стивен, старался не показывать, как ему больно осознавать свою грядущую жертву, как и то, что предстояло сделать Стивену. Ведь их дорога вела прямиком на Вормир. И Тони знал, что его там ожидает - еще одна потеря, которой он боялся больше всего, но ничего не мог изменить.  
Он был готов забиться в слезах, глядя на Стивена, возможно, видя его последние мгновения, но сдерживался ради него.   
\- Постарайтесь победить, - сказал Один.  
\- Мы сделаем это, - сказал Тони в ответ.  
\- Тони, - Один впервые обратился к нему по имени, - Я бы не отдал вам Камень, если бы был в вас не уверен. Вам пора идти.  
Стивен снял браслет с Тессерактом и передал Локи.   
\- Помоги настроить.  
Локи, волнуясь взял Камень в руки - тот засветился ярко-голубым светом, будто узнавая его. Но Тессеракт больше не имел над ним прежней власти, не мог подчинить себе. Теперь Локи был свободен от его чар.  
Локи коснулся гладкой поверхности кристалла, которая была одновременно горячей и холодной, приятно показывая пальцы магией космоса.   
\- Куда ты отправишься потом?- спросил его Стивен, одновременно с Локи используя магию Амулета Времени.  
Вместе они смогли настроить портал. Локи помог с пространственными координатами, а Стивен указал нужный промежуток времени, за несколько дней до того момента, как Танос явился к Коллекционеру на Забвение забрать Камень Реальности.   
\- На Землю возможно, - ответил Локи, - Я понял, что ошибался насчет людей. Поживу среди них, а после отправлюсь путешествовать по Мультивселенной.   
\- Локи, когда все закончится, Мстители будут рады тебе в своих рядах, - сказал Тони, который до этого молчал.  
\- Я подумаю.   
\- Прости, что считал тебя монстром. Я ошибался.   
\- Спасибо, Старк.  
Локи тяжело дались эти слова, но он все же их произнес.  
Они со Стивеном закончили колдовать с порталом, и рядом с ними возникла черная воронка с неоновыми светящимися краями.   
\- Портал готов, - сказал Локи и передал браслет Агамотто Стивену.  
Стивен закрыл его и вернул на прежнее место на своем запястье.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, Локи. Тони, идем, нам пора. Прощайте, Один. Мы рады были познакомиться с вами.   
\- Прощайте и удачи, - произнес Один напоследок.  
Тони и Стивен исчезли в воронке портала, покинув Асгард.  
Они перенеслись на Забвение. Впереди их ждала встреча с Коллекционером - одним из самых древнейших созданий Вселенной.

***  
Глава 12.  
Забвение: Встреча с Коллекционером.

\- Единственное, что у меня осталось - это Эфир. И я не могу отдать его вам.  
Коллекционер посмотрел на руины своего теперешнего жилища некогда прекрасного музея, который сильно пострадал при взрыве.   
\- Чего ты хочешь взамен? - спросил его Верховный Маг, прекрасно понимая куда клонит торговец древностями, - Я мог бы восстановить твой дом с помощью Камня Времени. Но взамен я хочу получить Эфир. Так мы договорились? Устраивает тебя такая цена?   
Танелир задумался. Это было очень выгодное предложение.   
\- Но ведь я обещал хранить его.  
\- Да, хранитель из тебя вышел неважный, - сказал Тони, - Раз Танос так легко отобрал его. Он ведь скоро явится сюда.   
\- Все мои артефакты погибли. Вероятно без них я бы не смог защитить его.   
\- Тони, не забывай у Таноса уже было несколько Камней, когда он явился на Забвение. Да, даже со всеми своими артефактами и оружием Танелир не смог бы дать отпор такому существу как Танос.  
Мы знаем, что ты обещал и что ты человек слова, но в конечном итоге ты дал это обещание нам самим. Ведь в будущем Мстители и Стражи Галактики объединились против общей угрозы. Решай, Тиван. Танос скоро грядет. Не дай ему получить Камень.   
\- Хорошо, я согласен. Но... но он будет искать меня.   
\- Да, мы знаем. И поэтому поможем тебе спрятаться.   
\- Он все здесь снова разрушит.  
\- Врядли ему будет до этого дело, Тиван. Ведь он всего лишь ищет Камни. Но если он найдет тебя здесь, то будет пытать а после убьет. Так и было, в будущем.   
\- Когда это случится?  
\- Через пару дней. Тебе надо покинуть это место немедленно.   
\- Хорошо. Я сам как-нибудь справлюсь. Есть одно убежище, где он меня не найдет.  
Стивен кивнул.   
\- Когда все закончится, ты снова сможешь вернуться сюда.  
\- Если только мы сможем, и Танос будет мертв, - сказал Тони.  
\- Да. Если только.  
Стивен открыл Амулет Агамотто и на глазах у Тивана и Тони направил поток магии на руины, которые тут же стали восстанавливаться, и помещение музея снова приняло свой прежний великолепный вид, а разбитые артефакты и древности, собравшись по кусочкам, вернулись на прежние места.  
Когда восстановление было завершено, Стивен обратился к Коллекционеру, - Теперь твоя очередь выполнить обещанное.  
Тиван прошел между рядов с артефактами к рабочему столу.  
На ящике с сенсорной панелью он набрал пароль и тот открылся. Коллекционер вынул из него сосуд, похожий по форме на древний потертый фонарь, в котором кружился ярко-красный туман, являющийся сущностью Камня Реальности.  
Несколько долгих мгновений полюбовавшись им напоследок, Танелир протянул сосуд Стивену.  
Стивен принял его из рук Коллекционера, затем материализовал Перчатку Бесконечности из карманного измерения. Поместив ее и сосуд с Камнем на стол, он осторожно открыл дверцу сдерживающего артефакта, и Эфир - алая субстанция вылетев из него и клубясь густым туманом в воздухе, заняла свое место в Перчатке, приняв твердую форму , такую же как и у остальных Камней Бесконечности.  
\- Он так изменчив, похож на лед, - произнес Коллекционер завороженно, - Я прожил столько тысяч лет, но впервые вижу столько камней бесконечности рядом. Когда то я мечтал собрать их все.  
Даже зная, что никогда не смогу ими воспользоваться. Они так красивы.   
\- Может быть у тебя будет еще возможность полюбоваться ими когда мы победим, - сказал Стивен, - А теперь нам пора. Но не мог бы ты оказать нам еще одну, последнюю услугу?   
\- Какую?  
\- Нам нужен портал на Вормир.  
\- Что там находится?  
\- Последний из Камней. И тогда Перчатка будет полной.   
\- Хорошо. Что требуется от меня?   
\- Просто представь его в точности. Нам нужна Скала Душ. Перенести нас туда.  
\- И все. Вы просто уйдете?   
\- Да. У нас нет времени остаться дольше, как и у тебя.   
\- Стивен, спасибо, что предупредил меня насчет Таноса.   
\- Ты готов открыть портал?   
Стивен снова использовал оба Камня и они ярко светились.  
\- Да, готов.  
\- Один, два, три.  
Коллекционер сделал как просил Верховный Чародей, и Стивен с его помощью открыл следующий портал ведущий на Вормир.  
\- Прощай, Тиван.  
\- Я на вас надеюсь. Прилетайте в гости на Забвение, - произнес тот прощаясь с Тони и Стивеном.  
Они оба прошли через портал, оказались на его другой стороне, ступив на каменистую почву тесной планеты - Вормир.  
Им осталось добыть последний Камень для Перчатки - Камень Души.

***  
Глава 13.  
Вормир: Скала Душ.

Вормир - мрачное, темное место. Повсюду, куда ни глянь - скалы и темная вода, которые лишь во время рассвета озаряются оранжевыми отблесками солнца сквозь густые, темные облака.  
Скала Душ возвышается над всем остальным ландшафтом планеты.  
Наверх ведет узкая тропинка. Камни скользят под ногами так, что приходится ступать очень осторожно, чтобы не сорваться вниз.  
Тони и Стивен идут друг за другом, взбираясь все выше. Между ними мрачное, натянутое молчание. Оба знают, что будет, и от этого очень тяжело на душе.  
Когда они оказываются на небольшой каменистой площадке, которая разрывает тропу на две части, Тони останавливается поворачиваясь к Стивену.   
Стивен тоже вынужден остановиться. На лице Тони видна решимость. Он произносит то, о чем думал уже давно, скрывая от Стивена, что он уже разгадал его загадку об их будущей победе.  
\- Это должен быть я, не ты, - говорит он.  
\- О чем ты? Тони?  
\- Чтобы найти Камень, нужна жертва.  
\- Тони, постой, послушай.  
На лице Стивена сочувствие мешается с болью, - Я сам, сам это сделаю, - не менее решительно произносит он, - Ведь я уже умирал в Темном Измерении, когда боролся с Дормамму. Тони, когда дело касается спасения мира, надо отбросить личные чувства. У тебя одного есть возможность все исправить, вернуть всех людей, которых ты любишь, спасти Вселенную.  
На этих словах Стивена, Тони падает на колени, его трясет, он закрывает лицо руками. Он отчаянно не хочет этого делать - позволять Стивену так поступить. Из глаз Тони сами собой текут слезы, как бы он ни пытался казаться сильным и сдерживать их, он не может. У него броня из металла, но сердце, увы, не железное. Он поднимает на Стивена взгляд - в глазах у него будто пропасть - глубокое и беспросветное отчаяние.   
Стивен опускается рядом с ним. Дрожащей рукой гладит щеку, пытается успокоить, подарить напоследок хоть частичку тепла.  
\- Но я люблю тебя, я не хочу тебя потерять, - говорит Тони.  
Успокаивающие действия Стивена не помогают. Он и сам с трудом сохраняет равновесие. Ведь Тони - его слабое место, он ведь его любит больше всего, и как сейчас тяжело видеть слезы в глазах любимого и не иметь возможности это исправить, утешить, спасти его от будущей потери, ведь безусловно Тони будет страдать, и может быть когда-нибудь, это его и убьет. Они ведь не могут друг без друга. Тони не сможет, и Стивен это знает.   
\- В этом весь смысл жертвы - отдать то, что любишь больше всего. Я долго думал, готов ли я уйти ради того, чтобы остальной мир мог жить. И решил, что готов.  
\- Это не выход. Это трагедия.   
\- Пойдем наверх, Тони. Он ждет нас. Все вело к этому. Мы не можем отступить сейчас, мы же обещали, что постараемся.  
Стивен помогает Тони подняться.   
Так они добираются до верхней площадки Скалы Душ, где их встречает привратник - Красный Череп.  
\- Тони Старк - сын Говарда Старка, Стивен Стрэндж - сын Юджина Стрэнджа, - приветствует он, а черная мантия лоскутами развевается за его спиной, в дополнение к лицу в виде черепа, делая его похожим на призрак смерти, - Вы, как многие до вас, пришли на Вормир в поисках Камня Души. Но Камень не открывается просто так. Ему нужна жертва. Душа за Душу.  
Красный Череп хочет сказать что-то еще, но Тони не дает ему это сделать.  
На его руке оказывается перчатка от костюма с репульсором. Он, не задумываясь о последствиях, выпускает в его сторону мощный импульс, и Красный Череп летит со скалы вниз. Слышится глухой удар о каменное дно ущелья.  
Внизу сразу начинает прибывать вода похожая на полупрозрачные чернила, начинает заниматься короткий рассвет, и становится немного светлее. Но это будет длиться недолго, и поэтому им надо спешить.  
\- Что ты сделал? - спрашивает Стивен ошеломленно, как будто не веря, что Тони мог совершить такой непредсказуемый поступок.  
Стивен не видел подобного в Камне Времени, и это пугало.   
\- Ты уверен, что он нас не обманывал? - в голосе Тони слышится превосходство и уверенность в своих словах, - Что он не обманывал остальных, кто приходил сюда за Камнем? Кстати, не благодари. Я только что спас тебе жизнь.  
"Да и себе тоже," - думает Тони, но вслух сказать не решается.  
Они спускаются вниз, и в темной воде Тони находит светящийся мягким оранжевым светом Камень Души.  
Розоватый рассвет окрашивает все вокруг в нежные цвета, на миг делая Вормир прекрасным, а после снова скрывается за горизонтом и темными скалами, а Вормир, великолепный мгновение назад, снова становится планетой тьмы, где день длится всего лишь несколько минут, а остальное время планета пребывает в сумраке.  
Стивен достают Перчатку Бесконечности, и Тони помещает Камень на его место.  
\- Ты ведь это не предвидел, да? - спрашивает он, глядя в глаза чародея и отыскивая в них подтверждение и знакомые любимые искорки.  
Они обычно появлялись, когда Стивен испытывал сильные эмоции.  
Бог ты мой, они только что чуть друг друга не потеряли. Тони не может даже представить, что бы он почувствовал, если бы Стивен все же прыгнул со скалы ради Камня Души.  
Маг смотрит несколько долгих мгновений молча, так же глубоко заглядывая в душу Тони, как позволяет ему самому, а потом отвечает, - Я видел другое.  
Наконец, чувства берут верх -Тони замечает, что руки Стивена дрожат сильнее обычного - маг роняет Перчатку с четырьмя Камнями прямо в воду, которая, здесь внизу, доходит им до колен. Стивен опускается прямо в нее, его одежда намокает, но он не обращает на это внимания.  
Тони следует за ним, опускается в воду на колени, обнимает, утешая любимого так, как тот делал несколько минут назад для него самого, до того, как они поднялись на вершину Вормира.  
\- Ну что ты, Стивен. Все ведь закончилось хорошо, - мягко произносит он, обхватывая плечи любимого.  
\- Тони, я ведь чуть не совершил страшную ошибку. Я не могу, не хочу даже представить, что бы с тобой было.  
\- Я знаю, любовь моя. Без тебя даже со всей Перчаткой я бы не смог вернуться назад. Без тебя я бы не смог жить дальше. Все закончилось, Стивен. Нам надо идти.  
Тони целует его и прижимает к себе подрагивающее тело волшебника, который наконец дает выход эмоциям - этот Камень был последним, они чуть не потеряли друг друга, но Тони был прав - пора было возвращаться на Землю.  
\- Как ты, Стивен? - спрашивает Тони немного погодя, когда тот успокаивается, и он выпускает его из объятий.  
Стивен поднимает взгляд на Тони и отвечает, - Я в порядке. Уже да.   
\- Я рядом, Стивен, я всегда буду рядом.  
Стивен не знает, что ответить Тони на эти слова, ведь будущее ему неизвестно, по крайней мере, не все.  
И он просто кивает. Поднимает Перчатку из воды и сушит их одежду заклинанием, когда они выходят на каменистый берег в сторону тропы откуда они спустились.  
\- Ты можешь открыть портал?   
\- Дай мне минутку.  
Стивен делает жест рукой, и Перчатка исчезает в карманном измерении, - Я просто… Ты ведь…  
\- Стивен, - прерывает его Тони, - Ты всегда думаешь о других. Но погибнуть мог ты сам.  
\- Знаю. Просто мне больно, что я вынужден заставлять тебя делать этот выбор и смириться, хотя я сам не могу. Я не могу с этим смириться.  
\- Я с тобой, Стивен, - Тони нежно сжимает его руку и невесомо касается пальцев губами.  
Так ему всегда удавалось утешить и поддержать любимого, хотя поначалу Стивену это не нравилось, и он старался держать свои руки как можно дальше от посторонних глаз. Но Тони, Тони сумел это исправить, и Стивен, благодаря ему, сумел полюбить себя таким, какой он есть. И вот Тони стоит рядом с ним и с надеждой смотрит в глаза, он безоговорочно ему верит, так что у Стивена нет иного выбора кроме того, чтобы и самому поверить в их грядущий успех, ведь никаких других вариантов у них попросту нет - либо безоговорочная и безусловная победа, либо поражение и крах всего.  
\- Мы все исправим, - говорит Тони, - Спасем всех, убьем Таноса, вернем мир назад. Ты ведь веришь, что у нас получится? Пока ты со мной, я уверен, что смогу сделать что угодно. Ты - источник моей веры. Только ты.  
\- Тони, причина вовсе не в этом.  
\- Нет. Не говори так. Я знаю, что если бы не ты, этого всего не могло бы быть. У Вселенной не было бы шанса. Только представь, какое это чудо - что мир, все существование - замкнулось на тебе. Если бы тебя не было, Дормамму бы давно поглотил Землю. Если бы тебя не было, мы бы не узнали о существовании единственного победного варианта. Наш мир жив только потому, что ты стоишь на его защите, потому что ты продолжаешь бороться против тьмы. Но я люблю тебя не за это, не за то, что ты - Верховный Чародей. А за то, что ты - это ты. Ведь на тебе замкнулся мой мир, а ты стал его центром.  
Тони коснулся лица Стивена пальцами, проводя по щекам и уголкам губ, а после поцеловал.   
Стивен ответил ему так же нежно и отчаянно, не тая больше боли, что опаляла яростным огнем его сердце. Он не знал раньше, что можно так страдать и одновременно быть таким счастливым, что можно кого-то так сильно любить.   
Стивен не знал, чего ожидать от будущего, которое он видел, ведь видел он его не полностью, а только до того момента, когда они победили, и Тони щелкнул Перчаткой. После этого Камень Времени остановился и замер и больше не показывал ничего. Для Стивена судьба Тони была неизвестна. Но Стивен чувствовал - что-то плохое должно случиться. Ведь раньше всеми Камнями Бесконечности не владел никто во Вселенной, справиться даже с одним из них человеку было не по силам. А Тони был обычным человеком - смертным, он даже магией толком не владел. И Стивен не знал, как он может его спасти. Не знал, что ему делать. Он даже сам хотел надеть Перчатку, но тогда бы победный вариант не осуществился. Это должен был сделать Тони, только он, у других бы не вышло, ведь Танос всегда узнавал об этом раньше и вырывал победу из рук Мстителей в самый последний момент.  
Тони судорожно выдохнул ему в губы, после снова к ним приникнув. С трудом оторвавшись, он почувствовал привкус крови.  
\- Люблю тебя, - произнес он, прижимаясь к Стивену, обнимая его так, что его губы оказались где-то возле его шеи. Он оставил нежный поцелуй и там, - Пусть это будет только наша минута. Несмотря на то, что мы находимся здесь. Несмотря на то, что предстоит сделать.  
\- Она наша. А я только твой, - с жаром произнес Стивен.  
Тони отпустил Стивена из объятий, еще раз окунувшись в его любящий взгляд сияющих глаз, стараясь запомнить каждую его черточку.  
\- Сейчас я готов открыть портал, - сказал Стивен.  
Он активировал одновременно Амулет Агамотто и Камень Пространства, который находился в таком же браслете на его руке.  
Оба Ока раскрылись, светясь зеленым и ярко-голубым светом.  
Тони, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за математической точностью действий чародея. За тем, как движутся его руки покрытые шрамами, которые он перестал прятать ради него. Как они создают светящиеся узоры, несущиеся сквозь пространство и время к нужной точке на крутящейся зеленой оси времени вокруг его запястий, а магия Камней подчиняется его разуму и воле, где сами Камни выступают лишь источниками энергии.  
Тони смотрел и понимал - магия не в Камнях, она в самом человеке, она в Стивене. Тони смотрел на него и не переставал восхищаться, насколько он потрясающий, и насколько ему повезло его встретить, и как изменилась его жизнь, когда в его жизни появился этот волшебник, она и сама стала немного более волшебной.  
Впереди их ждала битва с самым большим злом во Вселенной, и Тони знал, что она не может быть легкой. Но пока рядом был Стивен, Тони знал, что ему есть за что бороться.  
"Ведь на тебе замкнулся мой мир, а ты стал его центром."  
"Я люблю тебя."

***  
Глава 14.  
Мстители и Перчатка Бесконечности.

Стивен наколдовал портал, который перенес его и Тони в Санктум Санкторум.  
Темный Вормир с его скалами, черными водами и коротким оранжевым рассветом, остался позади. Сегодня он не забрал ни одной души, но оба - и Стивен и Тони, чувствовали, что оставили там частицу себя, немного выстраданной боли, а так же - одно крошечное воспоминание, мгновение близости, которое принадлежало только им двоим.  
Этого так сейчас не хватало. Тони снова не хватало объятий Стивена. Кто знает, может это было в последний раз?   
\- Почему мы здесь? - спрашивает Тони, рассеянно оглядывая помещение Святилища, уже ставшее ему вторым домом. После всех этих путешествий во времени и на другие планеты, было немного непривычно снова оказаться здесь, - Мы ведь должны отправиться... собственно, куда?   
\- В Ваканду. Там все началось, и там же и закончится. Мне надо кое-что взять из хранилища, - Маг отвечает ему, пытаясь скрыть как сильно он нервничает. Он прячет дрожащие руки за спину, чтобы Тони не заметил.  
Страх снова, как приливная волна возвращается к нему, накатывает на берега души, грозя разбить хрупкие стеклянные стены, за которыми он привык прятать чувства и уязвимость, причина которой стояла сейчас прямо перед ним, пытливо вглядываясь в глаза своими темно-карими.  
Стивен спешит наверх по лестнице в сторону зала с артефактами, и Тони следует за ним.

Стивен подходит к застекленному круглому постаменту, где на подставке стоит нечто, похожее на черный бриллиант - камень с множеством граней.   
Тони, присмотревшись, видит внутри него пульсирующую черную точку.  
\- Что это? Еще один Камень Бесконечности?   
\- Нет. Седьмой Камень никем не найден. Это, - пояснил он, - миниатюрная черная дыра. Можно сказать, внутри нее скрыт целый мир, но мы никогда его не увидим.   
\- Откуда она у тебя?  
\- Она всегда была здесь, в Святилище. Настал тот момент, когда она может понадобиться.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Обычно она использовалась для отъема сил у магов-отступников - таких как, к примеру, Кецилий. Но скоро понадобится для другого.  
Стивен открыл витрину и аккуратно вынул артефакт, держа его за золотую цепочку, и стараясь не прикасаться. Он убрал камень в карман робы и снова закрыл витрину.   
\- Все, теперь можно отправляться.  
***  
Они возвращаются в башню еще одним порталом чтобы собрать команду, которая отправится в Ваканду. Она состоит из Тони и Стивена, Брюса Беннера, Тора и Стива Роджерса. Наташи и Клинта с ними нет. Они на каком-то суперсекретном задании, так что было принято решение оставить их заниматься своими делами, да и в бою от них толку немного.  
Когда они все прилетают в Ваканду на квинджэте и занимают позицию на поле будущей битвы вместе с остатками Вакандских воинов и магов Камар-Таджа, Стивен рассказывает наконец Тони о том самом - единственном победном варианте.  
Он собирает Перчатку воедино, вставляя в нее два оставшихся Камня - вынимает один из браслета, а другой из Амулета Агамотто - такая двойная ноша для него слишком тяжела, и вздыхает - теперь Амулет Агамотто снова пуст, но Камень Времени сейчас у них, а не у Таноса. Значит, действительно есть шанс победить.   
\- Что это значит? - спрашивает Тони ошеломленно.   
Его пробирает дрожь догадки, волоски на всем теле, кажется, встают дыбом в защитной реакции. Ему хочется кричать, но он быстро успокаивается.  
"Знал же, что так будет. Так оно и вышло. Сам хотел спасти всех. Так вот оно. Пожалуйста. Только сумеешь ли?"  
Внутренний голос как всегда жесток. Тони всегда это спасало. Но рядом тот, из-за кого Тони просто не может, поддается чувствам, потому что слишком любит. Но время так неумолимо. И он должен покориться судьбе ради триллионов. И он это сделает.   
\- Камни выбрали тебя. Это редчайший случай во Вселенной, - говорит Стивен печально, а его слова до Тони доносятся как через толщу воды.   
\- Почему именно меня? Почему, Стивен? - как эхо откликается Тони.   
\- Я окончательно убедился в этом на Вормире, когда ты вынул из воды Камень Души, и он не причинил тебе никакого вреда. И в Камне Времени я видел, что именно ты используешь Перчатку. Да, это тот самый вариант и только так можно его осуществить. И только ты сумеешь это сделать.   
\- Почему ты не говорил мне?   
\- Будущее могло измениться.   
В глазах Стивена блестят слезы, которые он старается не смаргивать.  
Тони понимающе кивает. Если бы не его любовь к Стивену, он давно бы пожертвовал собой - и это был бы лучший способ уйти из жизни - стать щитом для всей планеты, как он и мечтал, полностью вернуть свой долг, и даже больше - спасти сразу всех.   
\- Но Танос летит сюда.  
У Тони в голове не укладывается, как Камни Бесконечности могли признать его своим Хранителем. Не кого-то, а его - обычного, ну хорошо, может быть гения, но все же человека. Он обещает себе разобраться в этом позже, если выживет, хотя надежды на это у него почти нет, и он отгоняет ее прочь, чтобы не мешала осуществить то, что сделать необходимо, поэтому Тони внимательно слушает дальше объяснения Стивена.   
\- Да. Так и есть. Но пока мы не вернем остальных, с его армией нам не справиться.   
Тони принимает Перчатку из рук Верховного Мага.  
\- Прости, Тони. Мне жаль, - Стивен сдерживается из последних сил, - Но это должен быть ты. Я попробую отвести избыток энергии, я приложу все силы, но...  
\- Я понял. Я могу умереть. Я давно догадался. Я знал, что ты мне не скажешь – будущее ведь могло измениться и все такое… И не говорил, что уже это знаю.   
\- Я не говорил тебе, потому что люблю тебя, Тони.  
Они соприкасаются лбами, стоят так несколько мгновений, прощаются.  
Вокруг остальные оставшиеся Мстители и воины Ваканды.   
Кто-то с беспокойством смотрит на небо. Щит восстановили, но они знают, что это ненадолго - армию Таноса он не задержит.   
\- Он уже близко, - кто-то в ужасе шепчет.  
Стивен отходит на несколько шагов. Он готовится тоже. Достает амулет, призванный сдержать мощь Перчатки. Он боится, что это не поможет. Но выбора все равно нет, ведь Танос скоро должен появиться.   
Тони говорит, будто утешая, - Ты же знаешь, что это обновленная броня - Mark 85. Она с чем угодно справится.  
В его голосе слышится уверенность, как если бы он говорил свою коронную фразу - "Я - Железный Человек," и Стивен невольно верит в него, как и все, находящиеся вокруг, хотя для них существуют только они двое.  
Потом Тони несколько мгновений молчит, вглядываясь в глаза чародея, ловя мгновения, которые застывают в вечности.   
И говорит тихо, чтобы слышал только Стивен, - Я тоже люблю тебя.  
Вдалеке над ними купол дрожит от атак первых кораблей Таноса, которые только что вошли в атмосферу Земли.  
Тони поднимает Перчатку, которая переливается всеми шестью Камнями Бесконечности. Она идеально сидит на его правой руке и выглядит как часть брони.   
Тони решительно щелкает пальцами, и по телу от руки будто проходит разряд электричества.  
Стивен колдует рядом с ним, вытягивая из черной дыры нечто полупрозрачное, похожее на щупальца. Оно стремительно охватывает тело Тони, втягивая избыточную энергию Камней и отводя ее от тела Тони, затягивая в черную дыру, которую Стивен держит на цепочке.  
От этого Тони сразу становится легче, пронзающая вспышка боли уже не такая сильная. Мысли благодаря этому не путаются. Тони знает, что он хочет сделать. Он приказывает Камням, и они подчиняются. Это уже не воля самого Тони, это воля всей Вселенной - откатить предыдущую аннигиляцию назад. Вернуть растворенную половину жителей.  
Его пронизывает великая сила, но Тони не позволяет себе кричать, хоть кожа руки и часть тела все равно покрывается ожогами, как ни старается Стивен отвести от него эту слишком большую для слабого человеческого тела силу.  
Стивен удивляется - есть ли у Тони вообще болевой порог. В глазах Стивена стоят слезы, но они продолжают несколько долгих мгновений творить свою магию до тех самых пор, пока повсюду не открываются множество оранжевых порталов, и из них везде - на Земле и на других планетах не начинают появляться люди и другие создания - все до одного, кто исчез до этого в щелчке Таноса.  
Тони больше не замечает никого и ничего. Он будто совсем один со своей болью позволяет себе наконец закричать, сдергивая с руки нестерпимо жгущую Перчатку, и этот крик оглашающий Вакандское поле - есть крик возрожденной Вселенной.  
Стивен бросается к нему и подхватывает на руки.  
Лишь бы успеть.  
Он зовет Брюса и отдает Перчатку ему, - Позаботься о ней.   
Брюс понимает.  
Маг быстро открывает портал в городскую больницу без Двойного Кольца - слишком мало времени, и уносит Тони с собой. Тот без сознания, но еще жив.  
Еще есть время, чтобы ему помочь, но с каждой секундой все меньше.   
Дальше Мстители справятся без них. Главное - помочь Тони. Главное - успеть спасти его. Для Стивена только это сейчас имеет значение. 

***

Ваканда. Немного позднее.

Все растворенные возвращены. Вакандское поле снова заполнено воинами, которые видят, как первые корабли пришельцев приземляются минуя защитный купол, выбрасывают в воздух комья земли при ударе о поверхность, ломают деревья и постройки. Но и те кто вернулся и те, кто ждал их возращения, готовы защищать свой дом и не дать войскам Таноса себя уничтожить. Радостные крики приветствия раздаются повсюду, но вскоре замолкают в ожидании прихода врага.  
Рядом стоят Тор, Капитан Америка и Брюс Беннер в облике Халка.  
В руках у Брюса Перчатка.   
\- Нам надо защитить его, чтобы он мог использовать Перчатку, - говорит Стив Тору.  
\- Защитим, - говорит Тор, плотнее перехватывая божественное оружие.  
Воины Ваканды окружают Халка, не давая к нему подобраться тварям, хлынувшим с кораблей.   
Бой начинается по новой. Непонятно, кто и где бьется. Вокруг сплошное месиво.   
Самый большой из кораблей приземляется на поле, пробив защиту купола. Из корабля, возвышаясь над остальными, выходит Танос с остатками Черного Ордена. В руках у него огромный двойной меч, которым он прорубает себе дорогу. Даже без Камней он невероятно силен. Он легко откидывается прочь тех, кто решил преградить ему путь, продирается вперед, чтобы завладеть Камнями и вернуть былую мощь. Его собственная Перчатка пуста. Из нее исчезли все Камни.   
Тор, пылая молниями и гневом, спешит к нему, легко уничтожая монстров разрядами электричества. Он жаждет отомстить за брата.  
Они начинают драться. У Тора в руках Гром-Секира и его старый Мьельнир.  
В глазах Таноса удивление мешается со злобой и презрением.   
\- Откуда он у тебя?  
\- Не твое дело. Пришло время ответить за брата.  
Они продолжают обмениваться сильными ударами.  
Тора отвлекают нападающие твари - члены Черного Ордена - не то люди, не то звери с других планет, и он вынужден ненадолго отступить и отвлечься на них.  
Твари из Черного Ордена гораздо сильнее обычных Читаури - чтобы победить их, нужно больше усилий.  
Тор переключается на них, с неохотой отходя от Таноса в гущу битвы.  
И тогда в бой вступает Кэп. Он кидает щит, больно ударяя Таноса по руке.  
Стив ловит щит назад, и они дерутся в рукопашную. Он продолжает бить щитом, время от времени ударяя Таноса кулаками. Тот тоже даром времени не теряет - осыпает его ударами двойного меча то с одной стороны, то с другой. Над полем звенят звуки ударов металла о вибраниум.  
Неизвестно, из чего сделан меч Таноса, но ему удается разбить щит Капитана.  
И тогда Тор кидает ему молот, который Стив, к удивлению Тора, ловит в полете.  
Он оказался достоин - молот Тора выбрал его.   
Стив держит Мьельнир в руке и мгновение думает, как же это потрясающе выяснить в бою, а не на вечеринке Мстителей перед восстанием Альтрона, когда он притворился, что не может его поднять.  
Он с размаху бьет Таноса еще летящим по инерции молотом, выбивая у него зуб. Брызги крови титана летят по воздуху.   
\- Ну что, каково, когда бьют тебя?  
Танос ошеломлен. Впервые кто-то оказался в силах дать ему отпор. С такими противниками сложно будет получить Камни назад, чтобы осуществить намерение уничтожить вообще все живое и создать собственную вселенную со своими правилами и законами. Мир, где правит тьма и смерть.   
\- Не бывать твоей победе, - говорит Стив, - Мы не позволим.  
\- Сначала одолей мою бесчисленную армию.   
\- Зачем же, если можно отрубить голову змее? - Тор рядом возникает так неожиданно, что Танос не успевает договорить что хотел, как его голова оказывается летящей по воздуху.  
Тор ее сносит одним движением Штормбрейкера.   
\- Говорил же, что голову снесу за брата. На этот раз не промахнулся.  
Вокруг в этот момент начинает твориться невообразимое - твари и остатки Черного Ордена вдруг начинают бежать прочь, будто спасаясь от какой-то неумолимой силы.  
А потом, будто время остановилось - все кадры на невидимой киноленте будто прокручиваются в разы медленней - армия Таноса развеивается, превращаясь в тучи черной пыли, которая оседает вниз подобно хлопьям сажи и черным снежинкам.  
Вокруг сначала нерешительно, а потом более громко со всех сторон раздаются радостные крики и возгласы.  
"Победа!"  
"Мы победили!"  
Тор и Стив вспоминают о Брюсе и спешат к нему.  
Он оказывается в порядке. Только рука обгорела.  
Тор помогает ему снять Перчатку.   
\- Надо было мне.  
Халк ему улыбается.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Тебе надо в больницу, - говорит Стив.  
\- Я должен быть с Тони.   
\- С ним сейчас Стивен, - отвечает Роджерс.  
\- Там мне помогут. А потом я помогу ему.   
\- Хорошо.  
Рядом на свободное место опускается квинджет, который вызвала Пятница.  
Тор вызвался быть хранителем Перчатки.  
Они садятся в самолет и летят обратно в Нью-Йорк.  
Это была битва, во время которой не погиб ни один Вакандский воин.  
Все случилось так быстро.  
Тор не переставая хвалит Брюса всю дорогу и даже берется перебинтовать ему раненую руку. Это совершенно бесполезно, ведь в больнице все будут делать по новой, но Брюс с наслаждением откидывается в кресле для полетов, глядя то в окно, то на бога Грома, который снова весело шутит, не давая Брюсу впадать в уныние.  
Мир оказался восстановлен. А он остался в живых, хотя и не надеялся, и видимо, Тор недвусмысленно дает понять, что он ему нравится.  
И кажется, все прекрасно. Только радость победы омрачают мысли о судьбе Тони, и Брюс искренне переживает. Как он там? Жив ли еще? Смогли ли его спасти, или все еще борются за его жизнь? Брюс искренне переживает, переживают они все. Ведь Тони не только их лучший друг, но и семья для них всех, ведь без него Мстителей не существует.

***  
Глава 15.  
Герой, любимый и спасенный.

(Городская больница Нью-Йорка.)

Портал открылся прямо возле операционной. По счастью она была пуста и врачи не были заняты. Доктор Кристин Палмер, стоявшая у стойки в конце коридора, увидела, как из портала появился Стивен держащий еще одного человека на руках. Она узнала, что это был Железный Человек по алой броне вокруг тела. Он был без сознания.   
\- Только не это. Опять, - произнесла она и поспешила к ним на встречу.   
На этот раз пострадавшим был не Стивен, но ко всему связанному с ним Доктор Палмер никак не смогла привыкнуть, хотя уже не раз помогала магу зашивать раны после сражений с монстрами, и он часто был ее пациентом.   
\- Кристин, быстрее, он умирает, - выкрикнул Стивен девушке.   
Кристин распахнула перед ними дверь операционной, и Стивен занес Тони внутрь помещения и положил его на стол для операций.   
\- Пятница, сними костюм, - попросил Стивен ИИ Тони, - Кристин, обезболивающее.   
\- Боюсь, это вызовет кровотечение. Детали костюма вплавились в кожу мистера Старка, - ответила Пятница.   
\- Тогда убери те части, которые сможешь.   
\- Выполняю, - послушно отозвалась она.   
Костюм послушно стек в центр нано- реактора, осталась лишь часть брони на правой руке, несколько пластин с правого бока и на правой стороне лица.   
\- В каком он состоянии? - спросил Стивен, пока Кристин вкалывала обезболивающее.   
\- Сильный болевой шок, но внутренние органы не пострадали.   
Стивен с сожалением произнес, - Придется снять пластины вместе с кожей и обгоревшими тканями. Кристин, готовь инструменты.   
Девушка пододвинула ближе столик с инструментами для операций.   
\- Стивен, но ты не сможешь провести операцию.   
\- Это исключительный случай. Мне придется применить заклинание. Я не доверю это кому-то другому. Побудешь моим ассистентом.   
\- Да, конечно. Как это случилось?   
\- Расскажу после. Надо поспешить.   
Стивен применил заклинание, обращаясь к одному из мистических хранителей Земли - Хогготу.   
Через мгновение его руки уже не тряслись. Почти забытое ощущение, но действие заклинания было ограничено по времени и поэтому надо было поспешить.   
Показатели Тони на мониторе выровнялись, и Стивен вздохнул с облегчением.   
Он работал молча и сосредоточено, постепенно снимая части брони с обожженной руки Тони, принимая нужные инструменты, которые передавала Кристин.   
Действие заклинания закончилось, когда все пластины были сняты.   
Стивен с сожалением смотрел на то, что сделала с Тони Перчатка - рука, бок и часть лица Тони были покрыты сильными ожогами.   
\- Ничего, он поправиться, Стивен. Дальше я сама.   
\- Да, спасибо, Кристин. Без тебя бы я не справился.   
\- Ну что ты, мне кажется, ты можешь справиться с чем угодно.   
\- Нет. Это все Тони. Знаешь, что он сделал? Вернул половину Вселенной с помощью Перчатки Бесконечности. Мы все-таки ее собрали.   
\- Правда? Ох, я не знала, была все это время тут, с тобой.   
\- Да. Он спас всех, а мы спасли его.   
Кристин с трудом сдерживала нахлынувшие чувства - волнение и благодарность, свою радость за вернувшихся близких и друзей. Уже страшно хотелось их всех увидеть, но самым главным сейчас было помочь Тони.   
Она продолжила работу, склонившись над рукой Тони и обрабатывая его раны, вымывая из них частички обгоревшей плоти.   
\- Так жаль, что теперь останутся шрамы, - проговорила она, будто только сейчас заметив, как красив был Тони, а вернее его здоровая часть лица.   
\- Не останутся. Я их исцелю с помощью магии.   
\- Такое возможно?   
\- Да. Но очень сложно и займет много времени.   
Неожиданно в дверь операционной постучались. Стивен обернулся и увидел Брюса Беннера.   
\- Брюс здесь. Кристин, побудешь с ним?   
\- Иди, Стивен. Тебе надо отдохнуть. Ты работал несколько часов не прерываясь.   
\- Хорошо, я выясню, что случилось и вернусь.   
Стивен вышел к Брюсу.   
\- Как он? - сразу спросил тот.   
Видно было, что он очень волнуется.   
\- Брюс, все хорошо. Нам удалось его вытащить. Как ты сам?   
\- После щелчка я с остальными сразу отправился сюда на квинджэте.   
Стивен увидел наспех сделанную повязку на руке Брюса и сказал, - Тебе тоже нужна помощь.   
\- Можно мне сначала увидеть Тони?   
\- Ты сможешь увидеть его чуть позднее. Идем со мной.   
Стивен отвел его в кабинет Кристин.   
\- Мне нужно осмотреть твою руку.   
\- Хорошо.   
Брюс послушно сел на кушетку и стал разматывать повязку, которая изнутри пропиталась кровью.   
\- Тор делал? - спросил Стивен.   
\- Да. Как ты догадался?   
\- У нас на Земле так не делают. Шучу я. Просто я вижу, что в последнее время Тор постоянно рядом с тобой. Вот я и решил, что это мог быть он.   
\- Видимо, это у него еще с боев Грандмастера. Мы тогда сильно сдружились.   
Стивен надев перчатки начал аккуратно осматривать руку Брюса.   
\- Что скажешь? Надеюсь, я не лишусь руки?   
\- Нет. Регенерация уже начала работать, но медленно. Перчатка Бесконечности - очень мощный артефакт. Я не могу сказать точно, когда все заживет.   
Стивен достал состав для дезинфекции, и смочив ватный диск, начал обрабатывать ожоги Брюса.   
\- Я больше всего не за себя переживал. А за Тони. Не знал, выживет ли он. Я то природой был предназначен для такого, а он... он - человек. Я все думал, вдруг я прилечу, а его уже нет.   
\- Я думал о том же самом, Брюс. Ну вот, все готово. Я наложу новую повязку. С этим мои руки справятся.   
\- Скажи, что было с Тони?   
\- Пришлось снимать пластины костюма скальпелем. Мы с Кристин работали несколько часов... Его руку удалось спасти. Тони будет в порядке. Теперь все уже позади.   
Стивен закончил с повязкой Брюса и дал ему обезболивающее.   
\- Стивен, тебе надо отдохнуть, - сказал Брюс, - Когда ты спал в последний раз нормально?   
\- Не помню, - честно ответил тот, - Сначала Тони, я должен позаботиться о нем. Ты можешь пока проведать его, а я схожу за кофе. Ты прав, сил больше уже нет.   
\- Стивен, спасибо за все.   
Брюс поднялся с места, перекинув повязку через плечо, а свободной рукой притягивая Стивена для объятий.   
Через секунду он отпустил его и быстро вышел за дверь смаргивая слезы и идя в сторону операционной, где находился Тони.   
Брюс снова постучался, и увидев как Кристин кивнула, вошел в операционную.   
Кристин как раз закончила работу и сказала обращаясь к Брюсу, - Все хорошо, Мистер Беннер. Он выживет. Мы переводим его в палату.   
\- Вы справились, у вас получилось, - не скрывая радости произнес Брюс, вглядываясь в черты друга, чье тело было покрыто специальными заживляющими повязками.   
\- Да, благодаря Стивену, - сказала Кристин, - Это он провел операцию.   
Брюс подошел ближе, наблюдая за тем, как Тони ровно дышит, как вполне здоровый спящий человек.   
Он погладил его по волосам левой рукой и тихо произнес, - Поправляйся, Тони. Мы все очень переживаем за тебя. 

*** 

Когда Тони перевели в его палату, Стивен пришел к нему и сел рядом. Но он так устал, что даже кофе не мог помочь ему не уснуть.   
Он сидел в кресле с левой стороны кровати и держал Тони за руку, мысленно разговаривая с ним, поддерживая, и говоря как сильно он его любит.   
Брюс, через некоторое время решивший еще раз навестить Тони, застал картину спящего в кресле Стивена, который все так же держал руку Тони в своей. Их пальцы сплелись на краю кровати. Во сне Тони сжал руку любимого, будто чувствуя, что он рядом.   
Брюс подойдя накрыл Стивена пледом, а после оставил их одних тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. 

***  
Глава 16.  
Лучший рассвет.

Стивен неделю не отходил от Тони, который все так же находился без сознания. Он проводил все свое время рядом с ним.   
\- Можно забрать его в Санктум? - наконец не выдержал он и спросил об этом Кристин Палмер, которая была лечащим врачом Тони.  
\- Но ему все еще требуется наблюдение, - сказала она, - Ты уверен?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы он оставался здесь. Хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя дома.   
\- Я не знаю, Стивен, - на лице Кристины отразилось сомнение.  
С одной стороны она хотела согласиться, но с другой, состояние Тони все еще внушало ей опасения. Она помолчала некоторое время взвешивая все за и против, а потом нехотя произнесла, - Но если ты говоришь, что так будет лучше, я, пожалуй, соглашусь с тобой. Конечно, все будет под твою ответственность, я от тебя так не отстану.   
\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил ее Стивен, - Просто так ему правда будет легче. Я думаю, последствия того, что он пережил, скоро дадут о себе знать. Так что ему понадобится покой.   
\- Хорошо. Так ты заберешь его сегодня? - спросила она.   
\- Я заберу его сейчас, немедленно.  
\- Но помни, ты за него отвечаешь.  
\- Да. Конечно. Со мной так же будет Брюс и Вонг. Не переживай.   
\- Хорошо.  
Стивен достал Кольцо Слинга и создал портал.  
Аккуратно подхватив Тони на руки, он перенес его в свою комнату в Санктуме.  
Стивен положил Тони на кровать, затем повернулся к Кристине, которая теперь стояла по ту сторону портала в больничной палате.  
\- Не переживай. Все будет хорошо, - сказал он ей успокаивающе, - И спасибо за то, что до сих пор меня выручаешь.   
\- Я помню - "И никакая это не секта,"- изобразила она тон Стивена и улыбнулась.  
\- Вот именно.  
Стивен улыбнулся ей в ответ и портал за ним закрылся.  
Стивен знал, что скоро Тони очнется, потому что снова воспользовался Камнем Времени, когда сидел рядом с ним в палате. Он не мог больше ждать, не мог выносить неизвестность, отчаянно боялся потерять Тони, единственного, без кого бы его собственный мир закончился, оставив после себя лишь его пустую оболочку.  
Стивену нужно было знать все о состоянии Тони и о том, как он мог бы ему помочь. Ведь его борьба за жизнь любимого еще не закончилась, она просто была перенесена на другое место. Стивен надеялся, что в условиях Святилища Тони быстрее пойдет на поправку.  
Эта комната навевала много воспоминаний о том, что они были здесь вместе и любили друг друга на этой кровати, все здесь хранило воспоминания о прикосновениях Тони, о его теплых объятиях и о том, как они были счастливы.  
Стивен надеялся, что это может помочь.  
Он подошел к Тони и укрыл его одеялом, нежно провел подушечками пальцев по здоровой левой щеке.  
Что бы было, если бы Тони умер?   
Стивен не знал. Он не мог бы представить себе жизнь, где он бы остался ценой жизни любимого, который принес себя в жертву ради него и остальной половины Вселенной. Стивен не готов был это принять. Это было так больно, так несправедливо потерять того, кого успел полюбить всем сердцем и с кем провел так мало времени, хотя хотел бы провести с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Стивен постоял так немного, а потом спустился вниз на кухню. Нужно было приготовить заживляющую мазь. Пора было снять с Тони повязки. От них все равно было мало толку.   
Он позвал Вонга и тот сразу явился к нему, открыв портал из Камар-Таджа.  
\- Звал, Стивен? - спросил он.  
\- Да. Я знаю, ты хороший целитель, Вонг, - начал Стивен, - И мне нужна твоя помощь - для Тони.   
\- Я сделаю все, что нужно, - согласился библиотекарь.  
\- Хорошо, тогда приступил, - сказал Стивен доставая из шкафа баночки с лекарственными травами.  
\- Мы приготовим специальный заживляющий состав, - пояснил свои действий Стивен.   
Вонг принялся ему помогать.   
\- Но его травмы слишком серьезны. Тут нужна магия, может даже магия самих Камней. Ведь Тони был ранен ими, и с их помощью его можно исцелить.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Стивен взял ступку и стал разминать травы в порошок, доставая их понемногу из разных бабочек с наклейками.  
Вонг подошел и забрал у него пестик, потому что руки Стивена дрожали, и он боялся, что тот рассыплет редкие травы, которые было невероятно сложно достать.  
\- Вонг, ничего. Я хочу сам это сделать.   
\- Нет. То, что ты можешь сделать хорошо - это работа с Камнями. Доверь мне это, - сказал Вонг, окончательно забирая у него работу и подталкивая его в сторону стула, чтобы тот не мешал ему растирать травы.   
\- Ладно, Вонг. Хорошо, я согласен.  
Стивен сел рядом и дал целителю работать, тогда как сам начал думать над его словами и пытаться представить ту магию, о которой он говорил.   
\- Вонг? О какой магии ты говоришь? - спросил Стивен, которому не терпелось услышать что-то стоящее, то, что действительно может помочь.   
\- Мы создадим состав - вытяжку из силы Камней: Силы - именно им был ранен Тони, Реальности - он сформирует новые ткани, и Разума - он создаст иллюзию - Тони будет выглядеть так же как раньше для всех, кто на него посмотрит.  
\- Даже для меня?   
\- Нет. Ты - маг и будешь видеть его как есть, если конечно захочешь. Эти повреждения нельзя вылечить полностью. Это все-таки Камни Бесконечности.   
\- Ясно. Я схожу за ними.   
\- Да.   
Вонг кивнул, - Иди. Через полчаса все будет готово, и мы сможем, точнее ты сможешь применить заклинание.   
\- Ты уверен, что я справлюсь? Ведь Камней три, а я имею опыт в обращении только с одним. Да, я читал об этом, но ведь это совсем другое.  
Вонг прервал его, - Ты справишься. Я уверен. Нужно просто, хотя нет, это будет непросто, извлечь нужные качества Камней.   
\- Я пока схожу к нему.  
\- Ладно, иди проведай его.  
Стивен вышел и поднялся к Тони.  
Тот спал и его дыхание было спокойным.   
Капельница и приборы ему больше не требовались, но Стивен по-прежнему не мог его покинуть больше, чем на несколько минут.   
Он положил руку туда, где билось его сердце чтобы просканировать состояние.  
Все было в порядке, за исключением того, что Тони все еще спал. Стивен был уверен, что это последствие болевого шока, или измененного состояния сознания, в которое Тони погрузился, когда надел Перчатку.  
Стивен лишь мог предполагать, какие миры и Вселенные Тони видел, когда применил ее силы, силы, которые для него одного были слишком велики, силы, с которыми он столкнулся впервые, и к которым он был не готов, хотя и убеждал Стивена в обратном.   
Маг не сомневался в его решимости и смелости - Тони всегда был таким, в желании Тони помочь всем сразу, все исправить, вернуть назад, только эта ноша была явно не для него. Но как будто у них был выбор. Чудом было только то, что Тони выжил. Стивен даже не надеялся, что Тони его узнает когда очнется, может быть Камни стерли его личность, может быть вернется кто-то другой вместо него.  
Стивен был готов принять Тони любым и заботиться о нем. Стивен лишь надеялся, что Тони будет жить. Он бы не мог допустить того, чтобы он умер.   
Пока Вонг готовил состав исцеляющей мази, Стивен решил снять с Тони повязки.  
Он взял из аптечки маленькие ножницы и начал их разрезать, аккуратно разматывая ткань.  
Начал он с обожженной руки. Работая долгое время врачом, он знал, что увидит, но все равно ему было страшно, когда он увидел, что вся рука Тони покрыта красно-коричневой коркой ожогов с черными следами обгоревшей плоти. Крови уже нигде не было, но шевелить рукой было нельзя, чтобы не вызвать кровотечение. Но за все время, что Тони спал, он так ни разу и не пошевелился, выглядело это жутко, порой он казался Стивену мертвым, единственное, что говорило об обратном - это то, что Тони продолжал дышать.  
Стивен подумал, что возможно, поспешил снять повязку, но он надеялся, что мазь из трав, приготовленная лучшим мастером Камар-Таджа ему поможет.  
Стивен продолжил убирать повязки с правого бока, и наконец, с лица Тони.  
Это было особенно страшно, но к облегчению Стивена, повреждения на лице Тони были намного менее выраженными, чем на руке.  
Стивен оттянул веко, проверяя как заживает глаз Тони, сосуды в котором полопались во время использования Перчатки сделав глаз полностью красного цвета. Он облегченно вздохнул, поняв, что все заживает хорошо.  
Стивен наклонился и поцеловал Тони в лоб, невесомо коснулся кончиками пальцев правой, изуродованной ожогами половины его лица.   
\- Ты так мне нужен, Тони, - тихо произнес он, - Я пытаюсь держаться изо всех сил... Но больше не могу... Возвращайся ко мне. Пожалуйста. Вернись ко мне, Тони. Ты должен проснуться. Без тебя я просто не могу продолжать бороться...  
Стивен вышел из комнаты, забыв удержать одинокую слезу, которую он даже не стал стирать, ведь сердце его было в агонии и горело истерзанное... какое привычное чувство для такого как он, для таких как они.  
Но нужно было снова и снова играть свою роль, из последних сил притворяясь сильным. Все ведь было не так. Стивен знал правду, знал, что он слаб, и его единственной слабостью был Тони, он был его единственной любовью, его болью и нежностью. Тем единственным, кого он боялся потерять, с кем он разделил свое сердце, свою жизнь, каждый свой вздох, все, что у него было, разделил на две половины, и теперь одна из половин была почти полностью обожжена и разбита, так, что почти невозможно собрать воедино, почти невозможно спасти.  
Он закрыл дверь оставляя Тони одного и обещая, что скоро вернется. Он это сделает. Он его спасет. Он сможет. Он так решил во что бы то ни стало, даже если придется за это заплатить, он заплатит любую цену, лишь бы только Тони мог жить, лишь бы только вернулся. И не важно в какой из Вселенных сейчас находится его душа.  
Стивен отправился в зал реликвий, где на постаменте лежала Перчатка Бесконечности с пятью оставшимися Камнями Силы.  
Он должен попытаться. И не важно насколько сложно это будет.  
Стивен потянулся к Камням нитями заклинаний и извлек из Перчатки сразу  
Три Камня, которые зависли перед ним в воздухе.   
Удерживая их перед собой, он спустился вниз на кухню, которая так же являлась комнатой по приготовлению различных зелий и составов - для них были выделены специальные шкафы и полки, а в помещении поддерживалась идеальная чистота.  
У Вонга уже все было готово, а на столе стояла чаша с готовым лечебным снадобьем.  
На столе лежала записка:  
"Я все сделал. Меня вызвали в Камар-Тадж. Воспользуйся этой книгой - там есть все, что тебе нужно. Удачи. Вонг."  
Стивен только сейчас обратил внимание, так сильно он был поглощен мыслями о Тони и своими переживаниями о нем, что на столе рядом с пергаментом, который оставил Вонг, лежала толстая книга, открытая на нужной странице, где объяснялись "Способы извлечения энергии из Камней Силы."  
Он глубоко вздохнул, пододвинув книгу к себе, сел за стол и погрузился в чтение. Эта ночь обещала быть долгой и трудной. Камни зависли над столом, удерживаемые частью внимания мага - Сила, Реальность и Разум. Лишь один из них был причиной страданий, причиненных Тони Перчаткой. Значит, с него и нужно было начинать.  
Через некоторое время, Стивен закрыл книгу и убрал ее со стола. Он достал из кухонного шкафа мел, и склонившись над каменной поверхностью стола, принялся чертить сигил, единственным предназначением которого было связать силы трех Камней Силы воедино. В центр треугольника он поставил чашу с исцеляющим составом и принялся за последовательную и кропотливую работу с Камнями. Для этого нити силы должны были быть максимально тонкими, чтобы не причинить магу работающему с ними никакого вреда.  
Нужно было создать три разных заклинания с разными Камнями, а затем соединить их действие воедино.  
Не смотря на то, что Стивен работал со сложной магией, после того, как работа с каждым Камнем по отдельности завершалась, он поднимался наверх чтобы проведать Тони, а затем возвращался обратно.   
На последнем этапе возникла проблема, которую Стивен никак не мог преодолеть - отдельные заклинания никак не желали соединяться воедино.   
Он отошел от стола и озадаченно посмотрел на отдельные светящиеся нити выходящие из Камней устремившиеся к центру сигилы, в центре которой располагалась чаша.  
Нужно было срочно что-то делать, и Стивен решил, что возможно, здесь не хватает одного важного элемента, который был бы связан с Тони.  
"Что же это может быть?"  
"Ну конечно, это же так просто."  
Стивен открыл небольшой портал в больницу - в хранилище личных вещей, которые принадлежали пациентам и перенес оттуда небольшую часть брони Тони, которую они с Кристин сняли во время операции, и которая была покрыта его кровью. Это была пластина, которая располагалась чуть выше самой Перчатки.  
Стивен взял нож и соскоблил в чашу немного засохшей крови, которая принадлежала Тони. Конечно, это могли бы быть волосы, или частички кожи, но Стивен решил, что это самый лучший способ, и трогать Тони ради того чтобы взять у него кровь, он не будет, ведь малейшее беспокойство могло бы ему повредить.  
Едва кровь попала в чашу, как заклинание будто сразу ожило и засветилось только из-за одного этого простого действия. Тонкие нити фиолетового, красного и желтого цветов сплелись воедино и соединились в центре на мгновение создав яркую вспышку.  
Теперь все было готово. Стивен с помощью перемещающей магии Санктума отправил Камни Силы обратно в Перчатку и склонился над чашей. Как же он устал - от использования мощной магии болели все мышцы, будто энергию он вытягивал не из Камней, а из себя самого. Но это того стоило. Состав перед ним мягко светился силой, если присмотреться, каждая его частичка испускала сияние.   
Стивен перелил лечебное зелье в специальный флакон с удерживающими магию символами. Горький, но приятный растительный запах заполнил всю кухню. Состав был сделан так искусно, что в нем не было видно ни одной частички лекарственных трав, которые бы могли повредить во время заживления.   
Еще раз мысленно похвалив Вонга за проделанную работу, он закрыл серебряную крышку сосуда и поспешил наверх к Тони. Пришло время испытать магию трав и Камней Силы в деле. Раз они смогли повредить Тони, то они же могли его и вылечить.  
Стивен, испытывая волнение вошел в помещение, подошел к кровати, где все так же спал Тони и сел с ее правой стороны.  
\- Тони, прости, если тебе будет больно, - Стивен извинился перед ним, хотя Тони его не слышал, - Но я обещаю, что это поможет.  
Стивен как мог, аккуратно, едва касаясь начал покрывать его кожу приготовленным составом.   
Ничего не произошло, только Стивену показалось, что Тони на миг задержал дыхание, но потом его ритм стал таким же, как прежде. Внутри, где-то в области сердца, Стивен почувствовал слабый импульс надежды. Он продолжил работу, поднимаясь по руке, которая пострадала сильнее всего от Перчатки к его лицу.   
\- Потерпи, любимый, - ласково говорил он проводя пальцами по слабо затянувшейся коже, едва касаясь которой, мазь сразу же впитывалась и исчезала, освещая ее изнутри, - Я не могу покинуть тебя ни на миг, все время думаю о тебе, о том, где ты сейчас. Но где бы ты ни был, я прошу, возвращайся... Я знаю, ты иногда думал о смерти, возможно, даже представлял, что уйдешь именно так - как герой, но ты еще здесь нужен, и ты нужен мне, и даже если ты сейчас на другом конце Вселенной, возвращайся ко мне, ведь я чувствую - наши сердца связаны, а без тебя, мое биться перестанет. Я ведь так люблю тебя.   
Стивен закончил свою работу, дрожащими пальцами погладил Тони по волосам, говоря, - Я не уйду, сегодня я буду рядом всю ночь.  
Он поставил оставшееся зелье на тумбочку рядом и лег рядом с Тони с другой, свободной стороны кровати, приобняв его своей левой рукой, но не касаясь обожженной кожи, укрыв их обоих одеялом, потому что в комнате стало немного прохладно.  
Стивен свернулся рядом с Тони, прижимаясь ближе, целуя его в щеку и уголок губ. Стивен не мог сдерживать свои чувства, и на кожу Тони упало несколько слез волшебника.   
Скоро усталость от магии взяла свое, и Стивен уснул.  
Проснулся он на рассвете от того, что кто-то прижимался к нему и целовал в губы. Стивен сначала подумал, что это был сон, но это был Тони. И это был лучший рассвет в его жизни. Его солнце вернулось к нему.   
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - произнес Тони свои первые слова. 

***  
Глава 17.  
Эпилог.

Тони даже не надеялся, что он будет в порядке после случившегося, но он был в порядке. Стивену в последний момент удается его спасти - как раз во время щелчка - маг сумел отвести избыточную энергию Перчатки в безопасное русло и заключить ее в специальный артефакт. Тони отделался лишь ожогами, которые со временем удалось залечить, и сильным стрессом, последствия которого помогал преодолевать ему опять же Стивен, который благодаря магическому образованию неплохо разбирался в человеческой душе.  
После окончательного выздоровления, Тони часто остается в Санктуме, практически живя в нем со своим возлюбленным - Стивен помогает Тони бороться с его кошмарами, которые снова к нему вернулись. Они занимаются совместными медитациями, которые помогают Тони вернуть в порядок расшатанную психику, много говорят на разные темы после - в основном на стыке магии и науки, ведь Стивен неплохо разбирается в обоих областях и является для Тони интересным собеседником, и иногда, на радость Стивену, Тони становится как прежде собой - его глаза блестят живым блеском, он отпускает острые шутки в присутствии мага, вызывая ответную улыбку.  
Но иногда Тони бывает трудно в определенные моменты вести себя как прежде и он ломается.  
\- Тони, спасибо, что сделал это, - благодарит его чародей кажется уже в тысячный раз выражая признательность всей Вселенной.  
У Тони нет слов. Он падает в объятия Стивена и его трясет от переполняющих эмоций.   
Стивен подхватывает его и удерживает, а Тони начинает нести всякий, как ему кажется, бред. Но только не Стивену, Стивен его понимает - что тому довелось пережить.  
\- Нет, я не герой, - хрипло произносит Тони, - То, что я делал до этого никогда не было настолько сложно.  
Тони говорит еще что-то.   
Стивен не принимает это всерьез. Для него Тони был и остается героем, и он никогда в нем не сомневался. Он просто обнимает его крепче прижимая к себе.   
\- Дыши Тони, просто дыши. Я люблю тебя. Я здесь. Я никуда не уйду.  
Тони с трудом преодолевает паническую атаку, просто закрывает глаза в объятиях Стивена. Он редко плачет, если это вообще когда-то бывает, но сейчас ему этого хочется. Но Стивен не дает ему этого сделать, он его обнимает, забирает в свой мир, укутывает собой. Со Стивеном хорошо и надежно, и только благодаря ему Тони позволяет себе наконец чувствовать себя счастливым.

*** 

Как-то им удается телепортироваться в свое временное жилище в прошлом, в котором все началось - небольшой номер в гостинице, там и теперь ничего не изменилось. Стивен наложил специальные чары, чтобы люди не задавали ненужных вопросов видя магию.  
Портал раскрылся прямо посреди комнаты, и Тони и Стивен вывалились из него.  
\- Тони прости меня, что до последнего не говорил тебе о победном варианте.  
Стивен целует его довольно грубо, видя в этом единственный способ заставить Старка перестать думать о бесчисленных пережитых битвах, особенно о последней, где Тони пострадал сильнее всего.  
На губах Тони все такая же горечь, а во взгляде все такое же безумие , он сходит с ума.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Стивен ему в губы.  
Стивен единственный, от кого Тони испытывает зависимость.   
Он кусает эти губы почти до крови, погружаясь в яд поцелуев и своей боли, которую он никогда не забудет. Стивен отравил его этой болью, Стивен свел его с ума. Стивен спас Вселенную благодаря тому, что вел его и указывал путь. Счастье и боль встретились и поняли, что они неразделимы. Тони хочется плакать и смеяться. И он не знает, что выбрать поэтому выбирает и то, и другое, когда уже лежа в кровати губы Стивена снова находят его. Стивену кажется, что это единственный способ сейчас помочь Тони справиться с его чувствами.   
\- Я здесь, я с тобой, я рядом, - шепчет ему Стивен все крепче прижимая к себе, - Не вини себя. Я предвидел, что впереди еще много битв, что ты справишься.


End file.
